Rukawa VS Haruko
by shira-hd
Summary: Sakuragi por fin ha conseguido que Haruko le diga que si y ahora ambos estan saliendo. Pero por otra parte Rukawa, quien esta enamorado del pelirrojo, no dejara que la chica se quede con su Hanamichi haciendo lo que haga falta para que el pelirrojo se ena
1. ¿Bi o totalmente derecho?

Aquel día, cuando me levante, no hubiera nunca podido imaginar cuanto hubiese deseado más tarde quedarme en mi casa durmiendo. Como otro lunes corriente, me levante de mi cama aun demasiado dormido como para mirar si quiera donde me dirigía y baje a mi cocina a desayunar.

Desde hacía años yo vivía solo y ese hecho había ayudado enormemente a mitificar mi imagen, los alumnos de mi preparatoria cuando me veían solamente eran capaz de ver a Kaede Rukawa, un chico frío y solitario que odiaba mezclarse con la gente. Hasta habían llegado a decir que vivía solo por que no soportaba a mi familia y era tan insociable que ni con mi madre era capaz de llevarme. Estúpidos...

Sin embargo por muy extraño que pareciera era aquella reputación lo que había hecho que yo despertase la curiosidad de tanta gente en el instituto y hasta llegar a formarse un club de fans para animarme y perseguirme hasta el infierno si hacía falta.

Aquel día, a solo tres semanas de noche buena, me dirigí a mi colegio tranquilamente, totalmente seguro de que sería un día como todos los demás, pero solo hicieron falta 10 minutos para que cambiara completamente de opinión.

-¡No sabes que feliz soy Haruko¡Por fin estamos juntos y...!- Eso fue todo lo que mi mente fue capaz de registrar mientras dejaba mi bicicleta atada para dirigirme a clase. Pero aquellas palabras hicieron que cualquier otra cosa se me olvidara por completo y que mi corazón se encogiese. Y es que la voz del chico era inconfundible, era su pelirrojo.-

-Vamos Hanamichi, llegaremos tarde a clase si no te apresuras.- Me di la vuelta para confirmar lo que habían escuchado mis oídos y allí los vi., solo a unos metros de mi cada uno metido de tal forma en el otro que parecieron no darse ni cuenta de mi presencia . El pelirrojo cogió la mano de la chica y sin más, ambos tan felices como si la vida fuese maravillosa y toda de caramelo, se fueron del lugar.

Sin embargo mi vida acababa de tomar un giro de 180º. Ya hacía tiempo que había admitido mi enamoramiento de cierto pelirrojo, aun que al principio había luchado contra aquella extraña sensación, me terminé dando cuenta de que por mucho que luchase y lo negase, aquello seguía allí. Por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado y una vez lo admití me sentí mucho mejor y libre de mirar al pelirrojo.

Estoy seguro de que yo era el que mejor conocía a Hanamichi de todos los del equipo, en 8 meses había podido observar cada uno de aquellos detalles que aun pareciendo tontos, eran los que en conjunto, formaban la personalidad de alguien. Y yo cada vez le amé más, antes de poder detenerme aquello se había convertido en una obsesión que me acosaba de día y.. y de noche con sueños en los que aparecíamos Hana y yo y escenas no muy recomendables para cardiacos.

Pero el que Hanamichi y aquella chica estuviesen saliendo lo cambiaba todo. Bueno no es como si yo fuera alguna vez a decirle lo que siento al pelirrojo, pero el hecho de tener que ver a esos dos como pareja todos los santos días de mi vida estaba seguro que iba a acabar conmigo. Ahora mismo puedo darme cuenta perfectamente de lo estúpido que podía parecer diciendo todas aquellas cosas, pero en aquel entonces yo estaba completamente enamorado y con el corazón destrozado por culpa de una tipa que parecía una coneja en celo.

-Vaya cerda!- Grité sin poder contenerme y vi como la gente que se encontraba cerca de mi me miraba aterrorizada y prácticamente salía corriendo de mi lado. Pero no me importó en lo más mínimo por que en aquel justo momento mi cabeza dio con una idea, una loca e irracional idea que sin embargo hizo que mis labios se estirasen en una sonrisa.

Si aquella cerda había conseguido a Hana... no sería por mucho tiempo, no mientras yo pudiese conquistar al pelirrojo hasta hacerle enamorarse locamente de mi. Cada segundo que pasaba la idea me parecía más y más buena, no podía perder nada ya que Hanamichi no era mio y en cambio lo que podía ganar si aquello funcionaba... Bueno es hasta estúpido decir que en aquel momento mi cara mostraba tal expresión mezcla de determinación y de viejo verde al imaginarme a mi y a Hana juntos que la poca gente que no había huido de mi grito, terminó por marcharse de allí por temer ser victima de alguna clase de violación.

Más tarde, en la azotea del edificio intenté dar con el plan perfecto para conquistar a mi Hana, pero tras estar 20 minutos intentado ver como empezar, decidí que el plan sería "Plan relámpago" Vamos que por falta de inspiración lo dejaría a como se me fuese ocurriendo mientras lo hacia. Aun que de todos modos todas las veces que había intentado trazar un plan en mi vida habían resultado un completo fracaso. Imaginación no era exactamente lo que me faltaba, si no constancia.

Yo trazaba unos planes perfectamente planificados y concretos, pero antes si quiera de empezar con ellos ya había cambiado algo, total, el resultado final era que cuando terminaba con ello no se parecía en nada a lo que había pensado hacer en un principio.

Sin embargo antes que nada tenía que cerciorarme de algo. Tenía que averiguar si Hana podía sentir aun que fuera, la más mínima atracción por mi. El hecho de que mi pelirrojo fuera completamente derecho podría arruinar mis planes y aun que me doliese admitirlo siempre cabría aquella posibilidad.

También estaba el que por mucho que odiase a la estúpida de su novia, quería demasiado a Hana como para estropear su relación con ella si al final el chico no iba a poder sentir nada por mi. Por ello decidí que la primera parte del plan consistiría en "investigar" si mi mono pelirrojo podría llegar a excitarse conmigo.

Aquel día no había entrenamiento por lo que debí dejar la ejecución de mi plan para más adelante, cuando llegue a casa se me ocurrió una idea, puede que algo idiota, pero me hacía ilusión. Subí corriendo hasta mi cuarto y cogí mi grabadora. Ella sería mi cómplice en todo, grabaría todos mis pasos allí.

Si en aquel entonces hubiese sabido lo que la maldita grabadora me traería después no se me habría pasado por la cabeza ni tocarla, pero como no el destino no quiso estar de mi parte y actué como siempre. Por impulsos.

DIA 1: Plan "¿Se pondrá cachondo con el café?

Pensé un momento lo estúpido que sonaba el nombre pero tras darme cuenta de que nadie lo oiría en mi grabadora decidí dejarlo así. Era martes y aquel día me encontraba muy nervioso, mi típica tendencia al sueño parecía haberse esfumado dejando paso a una ganas inmensas del constante movimiento.

Una vez llegue al instituto intente evitar a Hana, no me apetecía verlo con su novia feliz y alegre caminando con ella de la mano y vete a saber haciendo que cosas por cualquier lado. Era acongojante. Pero demasiado pronto llegó la hora del entrenamiento y con ella mi única oportunidad de llevar a cabo el plan relámpago.

-Rukawa!- Oí de pronto tras de mi, y momentos después mientras me daba la vuelta para ver quien gritaba en medio del entrenamiento, sentí como algo chocaba contra mi cara, algo decididamente muy duro y fuerte.- Dios se ha comido el balón!

Aquellas palabras, que fueron lo último que escuche antes de desmayarme, fueron lo bastante claras, el maldito balón aparecido de vete a saber donde acababa de matarme.

-Zorro!- Si yo hubiese estado despierto en aquel momento hubiese sido de lo más feliz al ver como Hana se preocupaba por mi y me hubiese sentido extasiado antes las palabras del entrenador.

-Hanamichi, llévalo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué¿Por qué yo?

-¿Quizás por que has sido tu el que le ha lanzado la pelota?

Hanamichi solo gruño y mirando al entrenador de mala manera me cogió en sus brazos partiendo hacía la enfermería bajo la preocupada mirada de mis compañeros. Seguramente temían que el pelirrojo pudiera matarme o algo mientras estaba inconsciente y nunca sabrían lo cerca que estaban de la verdad, pues de haberme despertado en aquel momento y haberme visto en los brazos de mi Hana hubiese muerto de la impresión, aun que sin duda hubiese muerto feliz.

Desperté minutos después, completamente tumbado en la cama de la enfermería y para no variar más solo que la una.

-Hay que ver, casi me matan y encima me dejan aquí solo... Pensaran que puedo curarme yo solo mientras estoy desmayado...

-Cállate estúpido zorro, para que lo sepas tu he tenido que curar yo por que no encontré a la enfermera- La voz de Hanamichi me sobresaltó y cuando busque de donde provenía la voz, me sorprendí al ver al pelirrojo en una silla cercana a mi cama.

Aun ahora no podría definir bien el sentimiento que me embargó al verlo allí, mezcla de felicidad y melancolía por lo que quizás nunca tendría. Sin embargo el pareció leer mi mente ya que de pronto dijo en tono alegre

-Vamos zorro, el que yo, el gran tensai, te haya dado con la pelota en plena cara y hicieras el ridículo no es para ponerse tampoco así de triste- Mis ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo me dificultaron por un momento el habla, pero después, con toda la calma del mundo le solté

-Orgulloso de haber podido por una vez ser el centro de atención estando yo?- Bueno y que quieren... después de todo el que este enamorado de el no quita que yo siga siendo arrogante y que no me guste que se rían de mi.

-Apestoso zorro, tu nunca serás el centro de atención, eres demasiado feo para eso- Golpe bajo, sentí como sus palabras se clavaban en mi pecho directamente. Si cualquier otra persona me lo hubiese dicho yo simplemente me lo habría pasado por el forro, pero mi Hana... en fin no quería que me considerase feo.

Por un momento la idea de dejar de lado mi plan paso por mi mente, pero tan rápido como había venido, se esfumo. Yo nunca me rendía tan fácilmente y debía descubrir si de verdad el pelirrojo me consideraba tan feo...

En seguida me di cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía ante mi. Estábamos los dos solos en la enfermería y para ser más precisos una maquina de café adornaba la pared de la habitación. Con una sonrisa ladina que intente esconder, me levante de la cama lentamente y me acerque a la máquina, saque de mi bolsillo unas monedas y me dispuse a sacar dos cafés.

-¿Cómo te gusta el café Sakuragi?- Le pregunté sin mirarle si quiera, pero tras un momento de silencio me giré intrigado por saber que pasaba para que el otro me ignorase. Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los del pelirrojo pude ver que este Realmente se había quedado tan sorprendido por mi invitación que había entrado en una especie de shock.- ¿Qué te ocurre¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Por dentro solo pude pensar que en realidad era a mi al que le gustaría comerle la lengua, pero demostrando mi inteligencia guarde las apariencias.

-¿El gran Kaede Rukawa me está invitando a un... un café? Vaya zorro debió ser muy fuerte el golpe de la pelota.

-Estúpido- Masculle, y harto de esperar saqué para él el mismo café que para mi y me acerque a entregárselo. Sin embargo todo lo que ocurrió a continuación pareció pasar a cámara lenta. Yo entendí mis manos para darle el humeante vaso, el alargó las suyas para recibirlo, pero antes de que estas llegaran y estando el vaso encima del regazo del pelirrojo yo me tropecé con un obstáculo invisible del suelo tirando el contenido del vaso sobre Hanamichi.

A partir de ahí todo fue un caos, el pelirrojo saltó del asiento con una mueca de dolor mientras gritaba corriendo por el cuarto en círculos:

-¡Quema¡¡¡Quema! Te matare torpe kitsune!- Mi primera reacción a aquello fue reír, pero logré contenerme a tiempo y cogiendo una de las toallas que había sobre una silla agarré al pelirrojo como pude para que se estuviese quieto y me agache frente a el

-¡Quédate quieto de una vez!- Dije frustrado al ver como mi plan no daría ningún resultado si el otro no se calmaba al menos lo suficiente como para sentir lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Pero para mi desesperación Hanamichi aun parecía estar demasiado metido en su dolor como para decir otra cosa que - ¿Quema!

Decidí entonces que tenía que tomar aquella situación por los cuernos y sin más puse la toalla en el centro de la mancha de café, justamente en la entrepierna del otro. Lentamente empecé a restregarla y yo, allí arrodillado frente al cuerpo de mi deseo, no pude más que quedarme mirando embobado el bulto que era más que notable ahora en los pantalones húmedos. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba todo mi hormonal cerebro y para mi desgracia en mi estado de excitación no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que decirlo en voz alta.

-Dios es enorme!- Para aumentar mi horror vi como Hanamichi de pronto se quedaba inmóvil y con miedo levante mi mirada para ver que sucedía. El pelirrojo me miraba con ojos como platos, por suerte mi cerebro fue capaz de razonar medianamente bien y como por inercia me vi diciendo- Con una mancha tan grande se te verá a kilómetros.

Vale... Podía haber dicho algo un poco más inteligente, pero por lo menos la mirada de Hanamichi ya había dejado de tener ese matiz de incredulidad de hacía unos segundos.

Cogiendo la toalla más fuerte para evitar el temblor de manos que ahora parecía ponerse también en mi contra, comencé de nuevo a limpiar el pantalón del pelirrojo, esta vez sin embargo mis atenciones no solo fueron a la entrepierna si no que para disimular un poco limpie toda la extensión de la manga. Aun que mi mirada pocas veces abandono aquel bulto que tanto me atraía. "Y si en vez de con la toalla uso mi mano y la deslizo por su miembro.. O y si mi lengua..." En ese mismo instante detuve mis pensamientos al ver que una parte de mi parecía especialmente afectada.

-Esto Rukawa.. No tienes por que... Ehhh , hacer eso – Levanté mi mirada y lo que encontré en la cara de Hanamichi casi me hace mandar todo a la mierda y besarlo apasionadamente hasta que el pelirrojo supiera en que estado de excitación se encontraba. Hanamichi tenía las mejillas coloreadas con un lindo sonrojo y su boca entreabierta parecía invitar al pecado. De pronto las ganas de gritarle que el no era tan derecho como creía casi pudieron conmigo, pero lo único que hice fue sonreír inocentemente y decirle

-No pasa nada, ha sido mi culpa.- Pero entonces, cuando mi mano paso cerca de la entrepierna del otro, pude oír algo que hizo que mi estomago se encogiese. Un gemido. Tal vez demasiado bajito, pero sin duda un gemido. Cuando ya me dispuse a quitar mis manos de aquel tentador cuerpo, Hanamichi saltó de pronto hacía atrás siendo el quien acabase con el contacto. Sus ojos brillaban de furia y con el tono impregnado en rencor me soltó:

-Zorro apestoso deja de joder. Seguro que me tiraste encima el vaso a propósito para reírte de mi.- Hanamichi abandono la enfermería en una retirada que yo no pude describir sino como " con el rabo entre las piernas". Pero en aquel momento el futuro del chico había quedado escrito. Con ese gemido me había convencido, puede que aun el no lo supiera, pero yo mismo me encargaría antes de que la semana terminara, el descubriera lo que le podía llegar a gustarle que otro chico le tocara. Más específicamente, haría que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de cuanto le gustaba que yo le tocase.

--..,----...,

Hola! Aquí yo otra vez con un fic de una serie de la que nunca he escrito, pero vi un desafió y no pude resistirme a la trama que proponía Al principio iba a ser un one, pero... bueno no soy buena para escribir capítulos cortos, así que lo dejare en un fic de pocos capis XD. Si os gusta dejar mensaje, así seguro que lo continuo. 


	2. La quiniela, 1, 2 o ¿X?

Miré por enesima vez mi grabadora último modelo de Sonic y frustrado volvi a borrar todo lo que había conseguido en 20 minutos, es decir, el nombre de mi segundo plan. No era que estuviera indeciso sobre cual coger, simplemente no se me ocurría ninguno que fuera lo bastante digno para el. Después de dos horas, el hecho de haber borrado ya los nombres de "A por todas con todo el equipo", "Como meterse en los pantalones de Hana sin salir escaldado" y "Uke o Seme... ¿Qué sera mi pelirrojo?"... bueno era desesperante y realmente aquellos nombres parecían más nombres de peliculas porno que de mi perfecto y sin duda infalible plan.

Pero tenía que tener las cosas claras, el conseguirme un nombre fabuloso para mi plan no iba a hacer que este funcionara, por lo que inmediatamente me puse a planificar una estrategia, despues de todo se decía que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale por lo que yo decidí tomar aquello como en las peliculas de antiguos guerreros que había visto donde asaltaban castillos. Tomaría a Hanamichi como Aquiles tomó Troya.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era organizarme, sabía perfectamente que no podía aparecerme ante el pelirrojo y simplemente devorar aquel cuerpo que arrastraba hasta el pecado, principalmente por que mi Hana podía ser algo torpe, pero tenía muy mal carácter y seguramente yo terminaría destrozado por sus puños.

Por ello aquella noche no dormí en absoluto intentando dar con la solución a mis problemas y cuando al fin llegó la hora de prepararme para ir al instituto yo me encontraba más cansado de lo que había estado nunca pero feliz de haber logrado al fin trazar un plan.

Levante mi cuerpo, que parecía pesar más de lo normal, de mi cama y me dirigí al baño para vestirme, pero cuando encendí la luz y vi el reflejo del espejo solo pude exclamar una cosa

-¡Un fantasma!- Sin embargo pronto descubrí que allí no había ningun fantasma, solo era yo palido, desaliñado y tan ojeroso que parecía que me hubiesen pegado puñetazos en los ojos hasta dejarme aquellas horribles marcas.

Sentí deseos de gritar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a presentarme así en la escuela para seducir al pelirrojo? Si yo tenía alguna probabilidad de que Hanamichi se enamorara de mi, probablemente se esfumaría si el chico me veía en aquel estado y se volvia derecho completamente...

Con un suspiro de fustracción miré a ver que podía encontrar en los armarios y para mi suerte vi que como si de un milagro se tratase alguna visita se había dejado allí un bote de maquillaje para la cara. Yo en mi inexperiencía en el asunto no me percaté de que aquel frasco contenía un liquido demasiado oscuro, pero cuando al empezar a darme por la cara vi que las manchas se ocultaban, termine decidí que no iba a pasar nada por darme maquillaje por un día. En ese momento no me percaté de la poquisima luz que alumbraba el cuarto de baño, más tarde sin embargo iba a lamentarlo.

Mis manos estendieron el pote por toda mi cara para que no quedara media cara de un tono y otra media de otro y sin fijarme más en mi aspecto terminé de vestirme y en 5 minutos me encontraba camino a la preparatoria.

Sin embargo yo en ese momento estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di en las miradas espantadas que me diriguían desde todos los lados las personas que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse conmigo.

Cuando llege al colegio sin embargo si que empece a notar como cada uno de los alumnos se me quedaba mirando con cara de poker y con la boca tan abierta que estube seguro que de no haberla tenido bien agarrada a la mandibula, a más de uno le arrastraría por el suelo.

Sin darle a aquello importancía, solo puse cara de desden y me encaminé hasta mi clase, y así ese se convirtió en uno de mis días más extraños en la preparatoria, hasta los profesores me miraban con cara rara y yo ya empezaba a cabrearme. Para mi "suerte" por fin llegó la hora del entrenamiento y con ella mi oportunidad de seducir a cierto monito.

-¡Huaaaaaaaa!- Me giré exaltado nada más entrar en el gimnasio para ver quien era el responsable de tan espantoso grito, y para mi costernacción no era ni más ni menos que Hanamichi. El hecho de que el chico me mirara por lo general no me habría digustado, pero en aquella ocasión los ojos de Hana estaban habiertos completamente y me señalaba con un dedo como acusandome de algo. Pronto se acercó a mi hasta quedar solo a unos pasos de distancia- ¿Qué demonios te pasó zorro¿Viste una pelicula de gals y no te pudiste resistir a su estilo?

Tras decir aquella misteriosa frase Hanamichoi empezo a reirse a carcajadas, cada vez que creía que el chico se calmaría, Hanamichi volvía a mirarme y de nuevo sufría un ataque de risa. Cabreado ya a más no poder, lo tome por el brazo toscamente y me dirigí a las duchas para que me explicara que demonios le parecía tan gracioso. No quería matarle delante de todo el equipo.

-¿De que demonios te ries torpe?

-Dios Rukawa... ¿Pero que te ha pasado hoy¿Es que acaso estas en fase de convertirte en travesti y no querías decirnoslo para que lo vieramos nosotros mismos?

Yo no entendía nada, y algo de mi expresión debio de advertir a Hana por que me giro rapidamente hasta dejarme frente a un espejo. Yo no vi nada raro, tenía la cara más oscura de lo normal, pero nada que se notase demasiado. Pero de pronto el pelirrojo fue hasta un interruptor y encendio la luz.

Casi me da un infarto... Mi cara se encontraba completamente negra, bueno quizas eso es una exageración, pero en verdad era muy , muy morena, y la cosa es que el cuello seguía siendo tan palido como siempre, dandome el aspecto de llevar alguna especie de mascara o algo así. Mis labios, no se muy bien por que, parecían resaltar en aquella oscuridad y mis ojos lucian brillantes y fuera de contesto con mi aspecto. En general podría haberse dicho que era una mezcla de gal-travesti-muñeco diabólico y con muy mal gusto para conbinar ya que mi camisa negra con aquel tono casi negro de piel era algo.. bueno algo realmente espeluznante.

No entendía como demonios no lo había visto en mi casa, la luz del cuarto estaba apagada, pero por las ventanas entraba la suficiente para ver el desastre que había hecho.

-¿No me digas que llevas así todo el día?- La voz de mi Hana me saco de mis pensamientos y con gran vergüenza me dí cuenta de que el me había visto con aquella pinta. Adios a mi idea de seducirle...

-¿Y que demonios te importa? Además no es algo que a ti te afecte para nada ¿O si?- Pregunte en un debil intento de pillar algo de atración del pelirrojo hacía mi, sin embargo su respuesta fue del todo desilusionante.

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso crees que podría jugar contra alguien que solo con verle la cara me dan ganas de partirme de risa?

Yo simplemente le ignore y me fui a lavarme la cara, suspire aliviado cuando todo el maquillaje salio pero con eso mis enormes ojeras quedaban de vuelta al descubierto.

- Por cierto... ¿No era este el vestuario que estaban arreglando y al que no se podía entrar?

Me giré y lo miré directamente pa ver cualquier rastro de burla, sin embargo Hanamichi solo mostraba una expresión algo preocupada. Cuando pude captar el significado de sus palabras yo mismo me asuste.

El entrenador había dejado claro que allí no se entraba y tras la broma que habían hecho otros cursos de meterse allí para robar a los trabajadores que arreglaban el vestuario, el entrenador había penalizado la entrada a este con la expulsión del equipo por una semana.

-Mierda- Murmuré y como si aquello fuera una señal para fastidiar ya más mi asqueroso día, en aquel momento se pudieron escuchar pasos de alguien acercandose. Sin poder pensar en que hacer, lo primero que se me ocurrio fue abrir una de las taquillas donde cabriamos el pelirrojo y yo y me metí en ella. Pronto vi que el espacio estaba reducido por fregonas y más articulos de limpieza, pero cuando Hanamichi oyo los pasos simplemente entro apretandose contra mi y cerrando la puerta para quedar ocultos.

Mi miedo por ser descubiertos paso a segundo plano en el momento exacto que mi torpe se pegó completamente a mi. Pudé sentir perfectamente cada curva, musculo y ondulación de aquel cuerpo que me hacía sudar y retorcerme en mi cama cada noche y lo único que pude hacer fue rezar a todos los dioses por no tener allí mismo una gran ereción.

-Zorro- Oí como Hana susurraba, su aliento me dio de lleno en la cara y en ese momento supuse que por primera vez en mi vida me había sonrrojado, era toda una suerte que estuvieramos a oscuras.- Crees que seguirá ahí quien ha entrado?

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?- Hanamichi se movió ligeramente para ponerse más comodo, pareció suspirar aliviado como si así se sintiera mucho mejor. Yo pensé que estaba en el mismisimo infierno. Su cadera había entrado en contacto de lleno con la mia y nuestros miembros ahora mismo solo estaban separados por la ligera ropa del entrenamiento. Tragando saliba dijé- Tenías que haber buscado otro sitio, aquí no entramos.

-¿Qué pasa zorro, acaso te sientes incomodo por estar cerca de alguien¿Tan insociable eres que no aguantas ni esto?- Mis ganas de demostrarle cual social podía ser aumentaron cuando sentí de nuevo su aliento rozandome y para mi desgracía pasó lo inevitable, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar.

Pero como si aquello hubiese activado mi cerebro de pronto me di cuenta de mi situacción. Me encontraba en un armario pegado completamente a oscuras al chico que quería seducir y el no podía ver la horrible cara que tenía en esos momentos por mis ojeras. Reeprendiendome mentalmente por no haber caido antes en la cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y de pronto todo el pesimismo de aquel día se esfumó.

DÍA 2: Plan "Como meterme en los pantalosnes de Hana y no salir escaldado"

-Aaiiiihhh- Me quejé con voz falsamente dolida- Me estoy clavando algo en la espalda- Y sin más me moví, fue un movimiento ligero, pero arrebatador. Mi entrepierna hizo fricción contra la suya, al igual que nuestros pechos y para mi satisfación pudé oir perfectamente una exclamación ahogada del otro.

-¿Qué haces Rukawa¡Estate quieto!

-¿Ehh¿Por qué?- Pregunté inocentemente y como imaginaba no obtuve ninguna respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. Aumentando mis posibilidades de morir allí asesinado, me arriesge a otro movimiento, esta vez apoyé mis codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hana en la pared, quedando aun más juntos- Estoy cansandome

Mi boca casi rozaba la de el y Hanamichi rapidamente giró su cabeza hacía un lado. A mi no me importo en absoluto ya que mis labios rozaron su cuello, tan suavemente como lo harían las alas de una mariposa y noté como el otro se estremecía. Mi cuerpo seguía pegado al suyo y sin más me dejé practicamente caer sobre el apoyandome como si yo solo no pudiera sostenerme por mi mismo. No me importó que el pudiera notar mi ereción.

-¿Pero que haces?- Dijó en un grito el p elirrojo- Alejate de mi!

-Fuiste tu el que se metió aquí conmigo a presión, yo no tengo la culpa de que no entremos ambos

Mis labios volvieron a rozar su cuello y otro estremecimiento recorrio el cuerpo de Hanamichi. En ese momento otra idea llegó a mi mente y sonriendo cual gato con su canario ya en la boca me di la vuelta completamente quedando frente a la puerta de aquella taquilla. Para mi suerte en ella había unas rendijas y yo, todavia pegado a Hanamichi, me puse lentamente de puntillas para hacer que miraba por las rendijas. Mi trasero se deslizo lentamente friccionando la entrepierna de Hanamichi y entonces sucedió. Pude notar claramente como algo empezaba a crecer detrás de mi presionando contra mis gluteos.

Me dí la vuelta agradeciendo al cielo por que no hubiese nada de luz allí, estaba seguro de que si Hanamichi veía en aquel momento mi sonrisa me mataría.

-Creo que podemos salir ya, a menos que...- Otra vez pegado al cuerpo de mi amado y con nuestras excitaciones lo bastante cerca como para sentirlas los dos, apoyé los codos de nuevo a los lados de su cabeza, pero Hanamichi, por lo visto incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente me empujo fuerte haciendome caer y abrir la puerta de golpe terminando así sentado en el suelo con una expresión estúpida, y sin una mirada más, el pelirrojo abandonó el vestuario corriendo.

Yo solo me quede mirando la puerta por donde había aparecido con una sonrisa ladina, desde luego aquello no era más que el principio, ahora que Hana sabía mis intenciones a mi nada más me importaría. Le seduciría sin importar el lugar o la gente que me viera. Usaría cualquier arma que pudiera y sobre todo.. Machacaría a la cara cerda de su novia.

Ese día paso sin ninguna otra novedad y para mi desgracía el siguiente también. Hanamichi se saltó el entrenamiento y todos mis esfuerzos buscandole por la escuela fueron frustrantes. El pelirrojo parecía haberse desvanecido de la Tierra.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente yo ya no pensaba dejarle escapar por lo que me desperte 2 horas antes para parame en la puerta del instituto y esperar su llegada. Aquello le había costado la vida a cuatro despertadores que ahora se encontraban en la basura tras un "accidental" choque contra el suelo al intentar despertarme, pero si aquello hacía que pudiera ver a mi mono, habría valido la pena.

Con un bostezo me estiré sin vergüenza alguna apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada de la escuela. Ahora que no había nadie por allí podía perfectamente dejar de lado mi mascara fría que hacía a todos aquellos inutiles mantenerse alejados de mi. Aun que aquella noche había decidido algo, tampoco la tendría con mi pelirrojo, a partir de aquel día me mostraría frente a el tal como era. Eso haría caer a Hanamichi en mis redes .

Por fin, tras otra hora de aburrimiento, vi aparecer a Hanamichi delante de mi. Venía solo y con la cabeza gacha por lo que el chico no se percató de mi presencia, por lo menos hasta que yo se la hice notar algo bruscamente.

-Hanamichi!- Grite mientras desde solo dos pasos de distancía me tiraba sobre el para darle un abrazo oso. Nunca sabría lo que pudo pasar por la cabeza de Hanamichi en aquel momento, pero la mezcla de expresiones que me mostraron sus ojos me dejo algo sorprendido. Primero fue la sorpresa, más tarde el susto, despues vino la pespicacia y por último la furia.

El pelirrojo se alejó de mi bruscamente mientras me veía con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con el zorro apestoso?- Fueron las palabras que salieron por su boca, y yo, sin poder evitarlo me eche a reir empeorandolo todo. Hanamichi agrandó los ojos y me miro algo asustado- Ahora si que estoy seguro... ¿Quién eres tu!

-No lo se...- Dije una vez me calme con voz increiblemente sexy mientras me acercaba de nuevo a el. Para mi fustracción el chico retrocedió unos pasos, pero eso no me hizó desistir- ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera?

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa hoy¿Acaso te volviste loco de repente?

Yo solamente sonreí y de un solo movimiento me acerqué hasta el para agarrarle por los brazos. Pegé mi cuerpo completamente al suyo y cuando le mire a la cara mi corazón casi se derritio. El pelirrojo mostraba un adorable sonrrojo.

-¿Dime Hana, quien te gustaría que fuera?

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero como por propia voluntad y es que la tentación era tanta que no pudo contenerme. Sin embargo aquello debió despertar al otro, que se separó rapidamente y dandome como regalo un increible gancho en toda la tripa, se marchó de allí farfullando como la gente podía perder la cabeza en tan solo un día.

Yo solo fui capaz de quedarme allí de rodillas por la fuerza del golpe, pero lo que mis ojos no vieron fue como Mitsui me veía desde unos 10 metros con los ojos como platos, y es que el chico lo había visto absolutamente todo.

Cinco horas más tarde me encontraba caminando con mi ya acostumbrada expresión helada cuando vi algo que me hizo parar mi caminar en seco. En un banco, como si nada más de este mundo importara, se encontraban Hanamichi y la cerda, los dos mirandose a los ojos y colorados.

Mi corazón se encongió al ver a mi pelirrojo de esa forma frente a ella y sin poderlo evitar, a pesar de que nunca había tenido tendencias masoquistas, me vi a mi mismo caminando silenciosamente hasta colocarme tras unos altos arbustos que me ocultaban ante la vista de los dos ocupantes del banco pero me dejaba oir lo que ellos decían.

Asomandome con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco vi como mi Hana tartamudeaba algo mientras cogía la mano de Haruko. La muy zorra le miro con lo que a mi parecer fue una expresión clara de lascivia. Para Hanamichi ella pareció la misma virguen.

-Hanamichi me estas diciendo... ¿Qué nos besemos? Nosotros aun nunca lo hemos...- Mis oidos parecieron parar de funcionar con oir solo aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo iba a besar mi Hana a aquella cerda!

El instinto asesino salió en mi en aquel momento y hubiese jurado que si no hubiese estado Hana presente, la habría asesinado allí mismo. Pero justo cuando mi mente empezaba a idear uno de mis planes, pero esta vez, para deshacerme de aquel estorbo de chica, las palabras que dijó mi torpe me dejaron completamente en shock

- Pero yo es que nunca he besado a nadie y bueno... Me da mucha vergüenza.

Lo mirase por donde lo mirase aquellas palabras fueron como ambrosía para mis oidos, una dulce melodia que era capaz de aliviar todas mis penas y preocupaciones. Pero la dura realidad pronto me saco de mi ensoñación para darme cuenta que de hecho el chico quería desperdiciar su primer beso con aquella cerda.

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo y mi mano inmediatamente fue hasta mi boca para tapar cualquier posible sonido. Estaba seguro de que ellos podían haberme oido perfectamente si no hubiese sido por que cada uno estaba perdido en el otro.

Dirigí mi mano al bolsillo y sacando mi ya compañera de fechoría y grabadora, dije solo una frase, unas palabras que describían con precisión lo que en aquel momento pasaba por mi cabeza. Dandole al boton de grabar, dije en un susurro:

-El primer beso de Hanamichi será mio, cueste lo que cueste.

Una sonrisa asomo de nuevo en mis labios. Cualquiera que viera todo lo que puedo llegar a sonreir en un día se caería de españdas. Nadie conocía aquella faceta mia aun que estaba seguro que dentro de poco mi pelirrojo empezaría a hacerlo.

Saliendo de mi escondite, me dirigí hacía el camino por donde se encontraban los bancos, llegaría alli como por pura casualidad. Mi pelo pareció ondear al viento como una bandera declarando la guerra y en menos de un minuto mi cuerpo ya se encontraba parado frente al banco de aquellos dos.

-Ejem... EJEMMMM- Molestó comprové que aquellos dos parecían no percatarse de mi presencia y algo cansado sinplemente grite- Aaaaauuuccccchhhhh

Algo en mi interior me dijó que el hecho de haberme tirado al suelo frente a ellos para hacer que me caia era algo rastrero, pero no podía permitir que Hana se basase con ella. En el fondo, quizas muy en el fondo, todo aquello solo lo hacía por hacerle un favor a mi Hana.

Tan pronto como pense aquello mi conciencia me hizo ser sincero por lo menos conmigo mismo. De todos modos mi plan funciono, los dos chicos me miraron al instante y Haruko se levantó corriendo para ver que había ocurrido. Pudé ver perfectamente como Hana me miraba con cara de odio y me di cuenta de que no me había perdonado pro lo de la mañana. No me importo en absoluto por supuesto.

-¿Qué te ocurre¿¿Estas bien?- La chica parecía realmente preocupada y por un momento mi conciencia me paso una mala jugada al hacerme ver que quizas aquella chica era mejor que yo para Hana. Pero como no... Hice de lado aquellos pensamientos tan tontos y me concentre en mi labor, librarme de ella. Ella, que era solo una coneja en celo... no era digna de el. Quizás yo tampoco lo fuera, pero al menos podría darle algo que aquella frígida nunca podría. Noches y noches de sexo desenfrenado y una pasión sin límites.

Mi mente me reprochó haciendome ver que no era ella exactamente como la que lucía en celo, pero me dijé que yo, como cualquier adolescente normal, tenía mis hormonas algo descontroladas. Mirando con cara inocente a la chica solo dije:

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo- Deberían haberme dado el oscar a mejor actor por mi interpretación perfecta del niño más puro y lleno de dolor.

-¡Oh.. Pobre, espera que voy a por la enfermera enseguida para que te mire!

Hanamichi se levantó del banco como si tuviese un resorte con intención de parar a su novia, pero la muy estupida se había ido practicamente volando. Yo solo sonreí como idiota entonces mientras mi mirada se clavaba en Hanamichi.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos zorro?

-Vamos Hana, no seas cruel... Deberías aprender de tu novia que es tan buena y comprensiva- Los ojos de Hana se agrandaron de golpe al percatarse de la burla en mi voz y haciendo gala de una pespicacia que me sorprendió, exclamo:

-¡Finjiste!

Yo solo me levante sin decir palabra y me acerqué a el

-Sí, pero enserio creeías que iba a permitir que tu primer beso te lo dieras con ella?- El pelirrojo pareció como si de pronto solo tuviese sangre en sus adorable mejillas y yo pude apreciar que en verdad aquellos sonrojos hacían de mi Hana la cosa más linda.- Deberías sonrojarte más veces, te hace ver muy hermoso.

Aquellas palabras parecieron despertar al otro de su trance y Hanamichi de pronto exploto en furia.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-De eso ni hablar, solo pasaba por aquí y bueno... escuché algo de vuestra conversacción.

-Eres un maldito...- Pero el chico no pudó seguir hablando ya que mis brazos de pronto le aferraron por los hombros y haciendo fuerza le senté de nuevo en el banco. Ante su cara de espanto solo sonrei de manera dulce y antes de que el chico pudiera imaginarse si quiera lo que me proponía hacer, Hanamichi ya me tenía sentado sobre su regazo con mis brazos rodeandole el cuello y nuestras caras solo a unos centimetros de distancia.

-Hazme caso Hana, no debes darle a ella tu primer beso, eso sería desperdiciar algo realmente bello.

-Quitate de encima...- Mi mano se deslizo desde su cuello hasta su mejilla derecha en una tierna caricia, y de allí delineando sus contornos, fui a parar a su carnosa boca.

-Tienes una boca bellisima, roja como la mismisima pasión y con unos labios que invitan a ser besados.- Mi pulgar acarició toda la longitud de su labio inferior mientras que yo me movia suavemente sobre el para recostar mi pecho sobre el de el. Sabía perfectamente que Hanamichi era más fuerte que yo, si el hubiese sido algo más cosciente en aquel momento yo me hubiese visto en el suelo tumbado antes de poder decir " Hana bésame"

-No digas tonterías, los dos somos chicos y...

-Shhh, no lo estropees Hana, así debe ser por que no encontrarás a nadie a quien le gustes más que a mi.

Aquello pareció ser la último que podía soportar oir el chico, de pronto intentó zafarse, pero antes de perder mi oportunidad, mis labios bajaron hasta la boca del otro parandolo al instante, como si de algún modo se hubiese congelado.

Con cuidado de no hacer nada brusco, mis labios cogieron el suyo inferior lamiendolo y absorviendo suavemente, algo tierno y tan simple como un roce de labios. Pero yo quería más. Necesitaba que el pudiese sentir lo que en aquel momento me embargaba, aquel sentimiento de dicha que casi me ahogaba.

Mi mano viajo como vagando hasta su barbilla para empujarle a abrir la boca, pero el pelirrojo no hizó nada. Solo le miraba con ojos como platos incapaz de moverse.

-Abre la boca Hana, dejame saborear tu dulce nectar- El chico se echo hacía atrás como tratando de eludirme, pero cuando abrió la boca para probablemente rechazarme yo me adelanté lanzandome de nuevo sobre sus labios. Esta vez mi lengua pudo entrar en su boca y con algo de desesperación, como hombre que tras un largo camino ve una fuente, mi lengua buscó la de el, acariciandola e instandola a seguirme. Para mi completo asombro sus brazos se posaron sobre mi pecho, pero no para empujarme, sino que se quedaron allí, en un contacto que aun que a traves de las ropas, yo pude sentir como fuego.

Su lengua pronto empezó a moverse a compas de la mia y entonces yo me sentí en el cielo. La excitación empezaba a crecer sin ningún crontol en mi cuerpo y en aquel momento supe que todo lo que yo deseaba era a aquel chico que tenía en mis brazos. No podía perderlo.

Cuando el aire empezo a excasear, mi boca abandono la de el y con un ultimo roce de mis labios sobre los suyos apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-Hana, no me importa que creeas que la quieres, tu serás mio por que así debe ser. No me importa que ella sufra y aun que suene egoista se que yo te necesito más que ella.

-Eres un malnacido- Dijo Hana en un susurro, su voz sonaba derrotada y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de empezar a derramar lagrimas- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Primero necesitas saber por que lo haces tu- Fue lo único que dije, el aun no estaba preparado para oir que le quería. Aquello solo le abría asustado. Pronto comprendí que el chico necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar con claridad en lo que estaba pasando y sin demasiadas ganas me levanté de mi muy comodo asiento y le miré a los ojos. El desvió la mirada sonrrojado pero yo le cogí la barbilla para que me viera directamente- No te averguences

-Los del equipo deberían verte en esta faceta tuya... Se morirían de la impresión.

Yo solo sonrei y sin más me encaminé hacía el gimnasio. Lo que no ví fue la mirada triste del pelirrojo ni escuche sus palabras que aun que fueron un susurro, parecían llevar una sensación desgarradora con ellas.

-Yo no soy gay, no lo soy...- Y Hanamichi se levantó para buscar a su novia y demostrarse aquello a si mismo. En aquel momento era todo lo que necesitaba su confundido cerebro.

El entrenamiento paso más rápido de lo normal, Hanamichi aquel día parecía evitarme como a una plaga y yo solo pude apenarme ante ello. Mis esperanzas de poder decirle algo al final del entrenamiento se esfumaron cuando el chico, al terminar de vestirse con su ropa normal, se apresuró para salir casi corriendo de allí.

En ese mismo momento, en el centro de las canchas, el equipo al completo menos Hana y yo mismo, se encontraba discutiendo de algo que yo, de haberles oido, me habría muerto de vergüenza.

-Te digo que esos dos tienen algo- Decía Mitsui mientras miraba algo nervioso a los vestuarios.

-Yo creo que es Rukawa el que va tras de Hanamichi, pero el esta con Haruko. El mismo Hanamichi me lo confirmó.- Dijo Ryota

-¿Enserio?... Pues os aseguró que Rukawa estaba muy decidido esta mañana, era una persona completamente distinta...

-Quizas se enteró de que Hanamichi esta con ella y... bueno quiera ser el su novio?

Todos miraron a Kogure bajo una nueva luz, sobretodo Ryota, ya que en su mente se estaba formando una idea de lo más atractiva.

-Así que estamos en una competición¿no? Y en el centro de todo Hanamichi... ¿Os apetece una quiniela chicos?

Todos se le quedaron mirando como si de pronto le hubiese crecido alguna que otra cabeza más y el chico rió para despues decir.

-Veamos a ver quien gana- En un papel, sacado de vete a saber donde, escribió una quiniela. Todos los nombres de los chicos que participarian en la quiniela en una columna, y al lado, en dos columnas más 1 y 2.- 1 será Rukawa, y 2 Haruko. Empiezen sus apuestas, seran 10 euros(Sorry TT lo intente en yenes, pero tras ver mi inutilidad con las monedas extranjeras lo dejare en euros, aun que Japon este lejos de usanlos...) cada uno.

-Yo apuesto por Rukawa- Dijo Kogure muy seguro, mientras que Mitsui votaba por Haruko, Ryota por Rukawa, y como no la manager del equipo que votó por Haruko, aun que más que por otra cosa fue para equilibrar las apuestas.

-Vale la quiniela está lista!- Mitsui grito con tanto animo que de pronto una voz les interumpió dejandolos congelados en su sitio.

-¿Quiniela¿Qué estais apostando chicos?

-Emmm, sobre unos equipos para.. esto... a ver si ganamos algo y... bueno por eso... cada uno decía un numero y...

Sakuragi miró a sus compañeros con algo de sospecha, pero tras un momento su cara se ilumino

-Entonces yo también quiero!- A todos los demás les salió la tipica gotita anime sobre las cabezas mientras miraban al chico sin saber que hacer

-Pero.-.. Es que ya no...

-Vamos Mitsui... ¿Es que no quieres que yo tambien participe?- Ante la cara de susto del chico, Hanamichi dejo de lado su amenaza y se volvió hasta Ryota, quien sujetaba el papel fuertemente entre sus manos- Haber apunta... Yo voto por "X"

-¿X?- Dijeron todos a la vez y una segunda gotita les salió sobre la cabeza. Sin embargo Hanamichi miró nervioso sobre su hombro en dirección a los vestuarios y dijo

-Si, me voy ya, ya me direis como a quedao la cosa y si gané algo.

Cuando el pelirrojo se fue los demás se quedaron en completo silencio.

-¿Y que demonios se supone que debemos porner como X?- Dijo Ayako cogiendo el papel de las manos de Ryota. Sin embargo tomo también el boli y apunto a Hanamichi y una X.

Una sonrrisa maligna adorno los labios de Mitsui y entonces soltó- Bueno pues ni pa uno ni pa otro, Hanamichi se quedara solo a apañarselas el solito... Jajajaja- Los demás se le quedaron viendo algo raros, pero momentos despues todos reian.

-No deberíamos estar hablando del "apañamiento" de Hanamichi... Y por cierto antes de irnos... Nadie puede intervenir. ¿Me ois? Si alguno hace algo para que gane su apuesta perderá de inmediato.- Ayako dejó esto claro antes de irse.

Todos los chicos asintieron, sin embargo, mientras cada uno se dirigía a su casa en su cabeza solo había una cosa.

-Ganaré al precio que sea... Veremos si alguien descubre si intervengo o no... Hare que "Rukawa/Haruko" gane.- Y todos tan felices se fueron a casa sin saber que ellos habían convertido lo que empezo como una pequeña lucha en algo que se parecía más a una guerra mundial.

--..,--..,...---

Hola! Bueno aquí el segundo capi, ya se que me quedo algo extraño... en verdad mi musa debió irse de vakaciones o algo así TT De todos modos no podía retrasar demasiado el capi por que quiero terminar este fic antes de que termine el año si es posible, y por lo visto se ta alargando bastante,. Muchisimas garcias por los comentarios, no sabeis lo feliz que me habeis echo... 12 mensajes.. Bueno es mucho apoyo de vuestra parte. OS PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR QUE ESTE.  
Sorry, no me da tiempo a contestar lo comentarios, pero lo hare en la pagina más adelante 


	3. Intimando en el entrenamiento

Me quedé mirando hacía el frenté durante unos interminables minutos intentando quitarme aquello de la cabeza. Todo debía ser una pesadilla, eso era lo que deseaba creer, sin embargo el dolor latente y punzante de mi corazon adolorido y aquella angustia que me hacía incapaz de dirigir aire a mis pulmones eran lo bastante relaes como para imaginarme que lo que estaba viendo era solo una pesadilla.

Dando un paso inseguro hacía atrás, como si hubiese recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte y apartando la mirada del banco que estaba frente a la escuela, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas que pronto caían por mis mejillas completamente fuera de mi control.

Pero como evitar aquello ante la visión de mi Hana con su novia, sentados en un banco, abrazados como una pareja completamente feliz y besandose en los labios como si de no hacerlo, el mundo se acabase. Ya era duro para mi imaginarme que aquellos dos podrían hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero el hecho de verlo con mis propios ojos era algo para lo que por lo visto, no estaba preparado.

Decidido a salir de allí sin que nadie me viera llorando en un aspecto tan lamentable, solo me di la vuelta y eche a correr como un desquiciado. Debía intentar borrar lo que había visto de mi cabeza si es que quería seguir con el plan de seducción. De otra forma no sería capaz de acercarme al pelirrojo sin recordar aquello.

Aquella mañana de lunes, tras haber pasado un fin de semana intentando convencerme a mi mismo de que todo saldría bien, pasó más lenta de lo habitual y yo me salté todas las horas de clase. Simplemente no lograba si quiera hacerme a la idea de volver a ver a esa cerda y a mi Hana juntos, por lo que durante horas estuve dando vueltas por el pueblo en busca de algún entretenimiento.

Sin embargo, tras los frustrantes resultados de mi paseo, solo pude volve a la escuela para el entrenamiento. Despues de todo si yo llegaba a saltarme un solo entrenamiento ya no sería para los demás Kaede Rukawa, el rey del hielo.

Cuando llege al gimnasio lo primero que hice fue entrar al vestuario para cambiarme sin ser visto por nadie, no es como si alguien me fuera a hablar si me veía, pero para evitar problemas, preferí mantenerme al margen aquel día de los demás.

-Rukawa!- Dijó alguien entrando al vestuario y dandome tal susto que por un momento pense que me caeria de la banca donde estaba sentado por el salto que di. Miré de forma cortante a Ryota, el mensaje era claro, quería estar solo.

Sin embargo el chico pareció no percatarse de mi sutileza y se sentó junto a mi como si fueramos los mejores amigos desde hacía años.

-¿Dónde te metiste hoy? Te busqué por todos lados pero me dijeron que te saltaste la clase- Miré sin poder creerme esas palabras. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ir aquel chico a buscarme a ningún lado?- Bueno eso no importa

El chico pareció que por un momento dejaría de hablarme de tonterías y podría por fin estar en paz, pero sin embargo simplemente dejó su cartera junto a el en el banco y sacó una revista que empezó a leer. Para mi mala suerte, mi curiosidad pudó conmigo y por el rabillo del ojo eche un vistazo a lo que Ryota leía tan atento. Casi me caí del banco por segunda vez.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el chico al oir mi exclamación y ver lo palido que de pronto me había puesto, pero yo seguía con mi mirada ahora clavada en la revista- ¿Eres acaso homofobico?

Yo quise reír ante la ironía de la situacción, pero lo único que logré fue quedarme como estúpido allí mirando a mi compalñero preguntandome por que leía este, que era claramente derecho, una revista sobre los puntos g de los hombres y como hacer el amor a un hombre (Extrictamente diriguida a chicos con inclinaciones homosexuales) Justo en la página que ahora veía, podía verse una imagen de dos chicos, uno estaba apoyado en la pared con sus manos e inclinado de tan forma que su trasero quedaba perfectamente adsequible al otro chico, que desde atrás le penetraba.

-Hay que ver cuanto homosexual hay en estos días. Si bien antes esto era mal visto... parece que la gente empieza a aceptar que sobre los gustos de la gente nadie manda, ya era hora.

Sin poder remediarlo mi mascara pareció caer por arte de magia y en mi expresión solo se reflejaba la incredulidad ¿De que demonios iba Ryota hoy?

-Aun que probablemente nunca llegaremos a saber cuantos homosexuales hay, por que por mucho que se diga lo de que a todos se les nota, hay una buena cantidad que no siguen esa norma y que aun teniendo el gusto diriguido a su mismo sexo, se niega a ver la verdad pasandose la vida saliendo con chicas.- Sigió diciendo Ryota y yo ahí me di cuenta de que ese chico debía de saber algo de mis sentimientos

¿Pero como se habría enterado?... No, pensandolo bien todo aquello debía ser una coincidencia. Tan ensimismado estaba yo en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de la sonrisa ladina que me dedicaba el chico. Ryota pronto me sacó de mis cabilaciones llamandome de nuevo, y lo que más me sorprendió, lo hizo por mi nombre.

-Kaede. ¿Eres entonces homofobico o no?- Yo solo nege con la cabeza sorprendido y entonces el chico me mostro algo que hizo que todos mis pelos se erizaban.- ¿No te gusta esta imagen¿Es curiosa verdad?

Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mis nervios me traicionaron. Las ganas de arrancar de golpe aquella revista de las manos del chico casi pudo conmigo, pero en lugar de eso, solo miré fijamente la gran imagen donde dos chicos hacían el amor. Un chico pálido, moreno de pelo y de buena estatura, penetraba a otro que estaba bajo el con las piernas flexionadas sobre sus hombros mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de deseo.

Hasta ahí nada me habría sorprendido, pero el hecho era que en la foto el uke era un chico pelirrojo y muy parecido a alguien a quien yo deseaba a cada momento, a alguien que me tenía loco. Ese chico era clavado a mi Hana y si a eso añadimos el efecto de que el seme parecía ser yo de espaldas... el resultado fue que mis hormonas volvieron a salirse de mi control, y yo me vi allí sentado, en medio del vestuarario junto con un chico al que apenas hablaba y con una erección que hubiese asustado a cualquier persona.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Ryota, pero yo seguía miramdo la imagen con la boca abierta y sin percatarme de la mirada de triunfo que aparecía en los ojos del otro chico. Pero para mi frustracción Ryota en aquel momento cerró la revista y la dejó en su mochila, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara ya que esta estaba abierta, y se fue del vestuario.

La tentacción de coger otra vez la revista y meterela en algún lado para llevarmela a mi casa era demasiado grande, pero al final pude contenerme y salí del vestuario excitado y más contento de lo que había estado en todo el día y es que sin siquiera darme cuenta aquella "charla" había hecho que mis esperanzas y ganas de conquistar al pelirrojo volviesen con fuerzas renovadas. Ryota tenía razon, en aquella época la gente aceptaba bastante la homosexualidad por lo que no importaba si yo me mostraba al mundo tal y como era. Un pervertido loco por cierto mono pelirrojo. O al menos no pasaba nada si mi equipo me veía así, después de todo el entrenamiento era una ocasión que no podía desperdiciar.

DÍA 8: Plan 3: "Como encestar en el aro del pelirrojo"

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pareció dejar al equipo al completo con las bocas abiertas hasta el suelo, llegué a la cancha y me coloqué junto a los demás para empezar el entrenamiento. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Hanamichi me miraba de una forma extraña que no supe como interpretar.

-Muy bien chicos. Para empezar quiero que deis vueltas a la pista y despues jugaremos un partido.- Dijó el entrenador y sin más todo el equipo empezamos a correr.

Aun que yo no era cosciente, muchas miradas estaban sobre mi, unos me veían con asombro, otros, como era el caso de Ryota, con una gran sonrisa y otros con deseo. Estos últimos a la vez eran observados por cierto pelirrojo que sin poderlo evitar miraba de mala manera a aquellos que babeaban tras el zorro, y es que aun que no lo admitiera, el beso que se habían dado seguía grabado en el formando un cúmulo de sensaciones dificiles de descifrar. Pero si algo tenía claro era que no le gustaba para nada que los demás le miraran así, aun que el pelirrojo se dijó que en verdad lo que pasaba era que sentía miedo por ellos. No sabían como era de verdad Rukawa.

15 minutos despues yo estaba esperando a que el entrenador desiganara los equipos mientras que algunos chicos recuperaban la respiración tras la carrera. Lo único que pude pensar era que con tan poca resistencía no iban a llegar muy lejos en el deporte. Algo sin embargo hizo que mi mirada se desviase buscando a mi alrededor que era lo que me estaba incomodando y para mi completo asombro vi como Mitsui me miraba con un deseo para nada disimulado.

Quizás no tendría que haber hecho lo que hice a continuacción, pero la cosa fue que yo mismo me vi con horror contestando la mirada del chico con un guiño y sin percatarme que Hanamichi estaba mirando, vi divertido como el chico se asustaba y bajaba la mirada. Cuando mi vista recorrió a los demás del equipo vi con satisfacción que nadie había visto mi gesto, pero cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con otros castaños vi como Hanamichi me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Estupendo" -Pense, lo último que me faltaba era que Hanamichi pensara que estaba jugando con el, pero es que simplemente no había podido evitar aquella pequeña broma.

En ese momento mi pesado club de fans al completo entro al gimnasio gritando todo tipo de obcenidades sobre mi persona, enrtre ellas destacaban bastante la de " Rukawa, capullo, queremos un hijo tuyo" y también la de "Quien fuera tanga para meterse por tu raja" Yo, tras oir aquello me di la vuelta para mirar asustado hasta las gradas y vi como a mi club de fans se habían agregado tambien dos chicos... Lo que me faltaba, ahora tenía a dos sementales deseosos de.. "Meterse en mi raja..."

Sin prestarles más atención vi como los equipos ya se diriguían a sus canchas y para mi fastidió me di cuenta de que tan metido habñía estado en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me había dado.Ahora no sabía con quien debía jugar, pero el hecho de preguntarle a alguien me parecía inpensable.. Pensarían que era estupido.

Con paso decicido me diriguí a la cancha y conte los chicos que estaban en cada equipo, por suerte vi que en el de la derecha había un chico de menos, por lo que me diriguí hacía allí. Era contrario de Hanamichi. Cuando me dispuse a mirar sin embargo quienes estaban en mi equipo, el silbato sonó y todos se pusieron en movimiento. Yo casi grite de frustracción.

Para mi suerte vi como Mitsui subía el balon hasta el campo contrario y pense que ya tenía a uno. Sin embargo de pronto el chico se paro y tras buscar a alguien por todo el campo vi que me pasaba el balón. Yo lo cogí casi por inercia y empece a correr hasta la canasta, pero de pronto Hanamichi paro frente a mi impidiendo moverme y me vi obligado a pasarsela a alguien. El problema era que Mitsui estaba cubierto por Kogure, por lo que no tenía ni idea a aquien pasar.

Como no había dejado de botar el balon, se me ocurrió una idea. Mientras Hanamichi intentaba arrebatarme la pelota, mi mano libre se plantó en su pecho en un gesto que desde lejos parecía un intento de detener su avance. Sin embargo los ojos del torpe me miraron incredulos cuando sintio como mi mano acariciaba su piel a traves de la ligera prenda. Con una sonrisa picara le mire y le mande un beso que si bien fue disimulado, el chico lo pillo a la perfección.

Una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para todos menos nosotros dos, apareció en mis labios y viendo que el pelirrojo se había quedado en shock, aproveché para moverme y llegar a sí hasta la canasta encestando un punto.

En ese momento todo el gimnasio quedo en silencio, nadie sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado pero yo vi que hasta las porristas guardaban ahora silencio. Sin embargo este fue roto cuando Hanamichi reacciono por fin, sus ojos brillaban de furia cuando el chico se acercó a mi con aire amenazante y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia me grito:

-Eso es trampa! - Su furiosa mirada se desvió de mi hasta el entrenador, que esta vez hacía de arbitro, sin embargo este solo le miro con el ceño fruncido antes de contestar

-Nadie ha hecho trampas Sakuragi. No se en que demonios pensabas cuando lo has dejado pasar por tu lado así como así.

-Pero yo no le deje! El me...- Hanamichi de pronto se sonrrojó y volviendome a mirar con furia cruzo los brazos en un gesto que más bien parecía un berrinche y grito- Eso no valió y punto!

-Callate torpe, el que no me puedas ganar es algo normal, no hace falta recurrir a esto para cuidar tu imagen

-¿A quien llamas torpe zorro apestoso?- El pelirrojo se veía ahora completamente furioso, pero yo solo sonrei mientras contestaba con burla

-No veo otro torpe por aquí cerca

Y ahí se desató el infierno. Hanamichi salto contra mi en el momento exacto que su puño se estrellaba contra mi cara. Caí al suelo con un quejido mientras sentía que el otro chico había caido sobre mi y se disponía a darme otro golpe. Sin embargo mi mano fue más rápida y agerré su puño antes de que este llegara a tocarme, pero en vez de devolverle el golpe, yo decidí aprovechar aquella situacción y sin soltarle aun su puño, puse mi otra mano tras su nuca para empujarle hacía abajo y poder capturar sus labios en un beso algo brusco.

Mis ojos, que en ningún momento se cerraron, vieron con diversión como todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo con la boca abierta y cuando mi mirada se chocó con la del pelirrojo pude apreciar que el chico también se había quedado sorprendido. En ese momento me pregunté como alguien puede ser tan inocente.

Sin hacer caso a los murmullos que empezaban a oirse por todo el gimnasio o de los debiles intentos de Hanamichi por escapar, mi boca se abrió para dar paso a mi lengua que acarició los labios del otro instandolos a abrirse. Pero eso no sucedió y Hana, aprovechando mi descuido, me mordió la lengua haciendome soltar un gruñido por el dolor.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Pregunté cabreado una vez separé mi boca de la del otro. Este me miró incredulo antes de gritarme en plena cara.

-¿Qué que hago yo¿No debería ser yo quien preguntara eso?- El pelirrojo se puso bruscamente en pie y como si de pronto fuera cosciente de todos los que le rodeaban, su mirada viajó con pánico por los rostros que aun le miraban asombrados y sonrrojandose aun más sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lagrimas para salir después corriendo rumbo a los vestuarios.

Por un momento un sentimiento de culpa me invadio, en mi felicidad por mi decisión de mostrarme de una vez por todas como era, no había caido en lo que esto supondría para Hanamichi. Se debía sentir avergonzado y yo estaba seguro que en aquellos momentos el chico no debía tener muy buen concepto de mi. Con un suspiro de frustracción me puse de pie pero de pronto Ryote me cogió del brazo algo bruscamente.

-¿No crees que te pàsaste? Deberías ir a pedirle perdon, el no estaba preparado para esto...- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro y entonces yo caí en la cuenta que en verdad aquel chico sabía lo que me traía con el pelirrojo. Aun que mi comportamiento normal hubiese sido mirarle friamente y decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, solo le diriguí una mirada de gratitud y salí tras mi mono pelirrojo. Debía disculparme.

Sin embargo cuando llegé a la puerta y desaparecí por ella, el caos estalló entre todos los del equipo y las porristas. Estas últimas lloraban por su idolo perdido y los del equipo se peleaban por descubrir quienes estaban más cerca de ganar la quiniela en aquel momento.

Mitsui se acerco a Ryota con una mirada suspicaz y dijo en voz que solo lo oyera el otro chico- Espero que tu no tengas nada que ver con esto. Recuerda... Nada de intervenir.- Ryota solo le miró inocentemente y después sin más empezó a andar hacía donde minutos antes yo había desaparecido.- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Ante el grito de Mitsui todos los del equipo fijaron su vista en Ryota, y este con una carcajada solo contesto- Tengo que asegurarme de lo que pasará ahora... Mi dinero está en juego.- Mitsui pareció meditar por un momento y segundos después todo el equipo se encontraba espiandome a traves de la puerta.

Mientras tanto yo había llegado al vestuario, pero para mi sorpresa este estaba vacio, o eso pensaba yo hasta que escuche unos pasos que venían de las duchas. Por un momento mis hormonas me traicionaron y el deseo de poder ver el escultural cuerpo de Hanamichi desnudo y bajo el agua casi hizo que corriera hacía donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, pero reaccionando a tiempo caí en la cuenta de que estaba ahí para disculparme y que aquello no iba a ayudarme.

Cinco minutos despues un Hanamichi recien duchado y vestido hizo acto de presencía frente a mi. El chico casi ni me miró e intentó pasar de largo, pero yo, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, me levanté y le agarre del brazo para detenerle.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo en un susurro y cuando me miró vi que en sus ojos brillaba la furia

-Lo siento Hanamichi, creo que me pase.

-Crees... ¿Cres que te pasaste?- El pelirrojo me miro como si me hubiese vuelto loco- ¿Enserio piensas que con eso te voy a perdonar? Y ahora sueltame.

-Por favor, esperate, de verdad que estoy arrepentido- Ante la mirada de sorpresa del pelirrojo me apresuré a aclarar- No, arrepentido del beso no, pero si de habertelo dado frente a todos. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que tu no querías que la gente lo viera.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz Rukawa? Estoy harto de ti y todas tus tonterias y yo...

-No sigas- Le interrumpí temiendo escuchar aquellas duras palabras de rechazo- Por favor, yo solo quiero una oportunidad. No creo que sea tanto lo que te pido.

-¿No cres que sea tanto?- Hanamichi dijo esto como si no pudiera creerme y yo vi frustrado como el chico volvía a forcejear para escapar de mi agarre, sin embargo, aun que nunca sabre de donde salió tanta fuerza, fui capaz de arrastrarlo hacía una pared y apoyarlo en ella para así poder arrinconarlo. Mis manos agarraron las suyas elevandolas sobre su cabeza y el chico pareció asustarse ante esto.

-Tranquilo, nunca te haría daño Hana

-¿Quién demonios te dijo que te tenía miedo¿Y quien te dio permiso para llamarme así?

-Tu me llamas zorro y yo me aguanto, así que perdona si me tomo la libertad de llamarte como yo quiera.

Hanamichi pareció en verdad sorprendido por un momento y despues, para mi completo asombro el chico empezó a reirse

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Pregunté yo malhumorado. No me gustaba que se rieran de mi, aun que fuera mi torpe.

-Es que todo esto me parece tan ridiculo... De verdad que sería para mandarlo a uno de esos programas que dan dinero al que entrege el video más gracioso...

Yo lo miré algo herido de que no me tomara en serió. Pero pronto una sonrisa apareció en mis labios ya que la manera de demostrarle lo muy en serio que iba era realmente agradable.

-No digas tonterías Hana, esto es muy real y... - Con una mano agarre las dos de el y la otra la baje hasta su pecho para acariciarlo- No creo que esto sea algo que debas mandar a un programa que ven niños pequeños- Mi mano bajo lentamente a la cintura del chico y después hasta su trasero. Hanamichi pareció tensarse pero yo llevé mi boca a su oido para susurrar tiernamente- Eres demasiado lindo como para poder resistirme a ti

Hanamichi se debatió intentado librarse, sin embargo no usó demasiada fuerza, ya que con una sola mano impidienoselo, el chico podría haberse librado facilmente. Yo sonreí ante esto y mi lengua salio de mi boca para lamer y jugar con el lobulo de la oreja.

Cuando lo atrapé entre mis dientes oi claramente como un gemido escapaba de los labios del chico y viendo cercano mi triunfo deslice mis labios desde su oreja hasta su mejilla dejando humedos besos por el camino. Mi mano mientras tanto seguía en el trasero del chico, pero ahora apretandolo para que nuestros cuerpos entraran en contacto.

Sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza y yo decidí arriesgarme a soltarlas, el pelirrojo solo las dejo caer a sus costados aun sin hacer movimientos alguno, parecía una estatua, una bella y deseable estatua.

Mis labios por fin llegaron a los suyos y tras lo que pareció una eternidad saqué mi legua para lamerlos y delinearlos lentamente. Hanamichi pareció tensarse por un momento, pero despues sus brazos me rodearon el cuello aun que sin llegar a responderme al beso.

Con suavidad atrapé su labio inferior entre los mios subcionando levemente mientras mis manos seguian presionando el trasero del chico contra mi pero sin crear ninguna fricción entre nuestros miembros.

Mi lengua pronto presiono contra sus labios para que los abriera, y está vez el lo hizo, quizás por aturdimiento o quizás por deseo, pero Hanamichi abrió sus carnoso labios dejando que mi lengua buscara la suya y la acariciara jugando conn ella.

Un gemino ronco salio de una de las gargantas, yo nuca sabría de quien provino, pero aquel sonido hizo crecer mi deseo y sin poder contenerme empece a mover mis caderas contra las de Hana. Al principio pense que el chico se echaría para atrás, pero entonces Hanamichi se empezo a mover conmigo rozando nuestras excitaciones en un vaiven que pronto se convirtió en una dulce tortura.

Sin separar en ningún momento mis labios de los suyos le agarre por las posaderas subiendole de forma que el pudiera rodearme la cadera con sus piernas y entrar así en mayor contacto siguiendo aquella fricción que cada vez se hacía más rápida en busca de la satisfacción de aquel abrasador deseo.

-Eres hermoso- Susurre abandonando su boca para besar su cuello desnudo deleitandome de aquella suave piel- Deseable y hermoso.

Hanamichi no abrio la boca para decir nada, solo echó la cabeza hacía tras permitiendome mejor aceso a su cuello, yo deslice mi lengua por el mientras que una de mis manos se metía bajo la camisa del chico para acariciarle el abdomen. El verle sonrrojado y completamente entregado solo acrecentó mi excitación hasta hacerla dolorosa.

Pero cuando fui subiendo aquella mano para llegar a los pezones, un sonido nos sobresalto, un sonido que provenía de la puerta del vestuario. Al mirar en aquella dirreción mi corazón se paro por un momento por la imagen que vi. En el suelo, tras una aparatosa caida, estaba más de medio equipo con cara de no saber donde meterse

Hanamichi, que también se había dado cuenta, soltó una exclamación y quitando sus piernas de mi cintura se alejó de mi. Con una última mirada que no supe descifrar, el pelirrojo se marchó de allí corriendo.

-¿Se puede saber que haceis ahí todos?- Pregunté una vez el pelirrojo se perdió por la entrada y me quede solo con los demás

-Esto... - Kogure parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para salvarse de la situacción, pero por lo visto no era capaz de encontrar nada que valiese.

-Nosotros veníamos aquí y nos caímos en la entrada y entonces vosotros estabais ahí y por eso nosotros pues...

Yo solo alce una ceja ante las nerviosas palabras de Mitsui que no tenían ninguna logica, el chico solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Es patetico que tengaís que espiar a la gente.- Sin echar una mirada a nadie más me propuse salir de allí, al contrario de Hana, a mi no me daba ninguna vergüenza que me hubiesen visto en aquella situacción, sin embargo antes de salir me pare junto a Ryota y dije lo suficiente alto para que los demás lo escucharan- Buen trabajo, si no hubiese sido por ti hubiese desistido en cuanto al pelirrojo. O quizás no... ¿Quién sabe?  
Y entonces si que me marche, sin saber que tras mi partida había dejado a Ryota con un gran problema. Todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de querer matarle y el chico solo pudo decir antes de que una bola humana se le tirase encima

-Yo no se de que habla!- Claro que nadie le creyó y todos intentaron al mismo tiempo enseñarle que hacer trampas en una apuesta estaba mal.

Continuará... 


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos

Aquel jueves, a tan solo semana y media de noche buena, me levante más cansado de lo normal. Una noche completa de pesadillas habían hecho mella en mi cuerpo y en mi mente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que aquellas pesadillas habían dejado de acosarme todas las noches, y aquello me había llevado a la falsa esperanza de que nunca volvieran. Pero me había equivocado.

Con un suspiro de frustración me levanté de la cama dispuesto a saltarme aquel día el instituto, no me encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para hacer nada aquel día. Sin embargó cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, mis rodillas cedieron ante mi peso como si no pudieran sostenerme y entonces yo me asuste de verdad. No quería volver a caer en lo mismo en lo que caí hacía 3 años. Una depresión que me mantuvo en terapia psicológica durante bastante tiempo y tomando abundantes antidepresivos. Pero aquello lo había superado casi por completo, o por lo menos eso había creído hasta esa misma noche.

Solo el hecho de recordar el pasado me provocaba una terrible jaqueca en aquellos momentos, pero como si mi mente no fuera capaz de dejarlo de lado, todos los recuerdos parecían venir a mi cabeza dolorosa y constantemente.

Todo empezó hace ahora casi 4 años, yo, como cualquier niño de 15 años, vivía felizmente con mi padre y mi madre. Era un chico alegre y extrovertido que veía en la vida una prueba sencilla y divertida de pasar. Pero todo cambiaría cuando un día, de repente, mi padre decidió marcharse de casa y abandonarnos a mi madre y a mí.

Los dos por un tiempo teníamos una la esperanza de que regresara a nuestro lado, pero tal como pasaban los meses mi madre empezó a sufrir depresiones consumiéndose ella en su propia locura. Hasta que de pronto, un día, dejó de ser mi madre para convertirse en una completa extraña. Una extraña que solo veía en mi el recuerdo de lo que una vez fue su feliz vida y por lo tanto un obstáculo del que deshacerse.

Solo hicieron falta unos meses para que mi madre perdiera completamente la cordura y justo el día de mi cumpleaños, como si aquella fecha fuera demasiado para ella, simplemente me echó de mi casa. Fue terrible superar aquello, los gritos desgarradores de mi madre diciéndome que era una basura y que me quería fuera de su vida. Por suerte mis tíos maternos quisieron hacerse cargo de mi, al principió intentaron llevarme a su casa, pero tras mi rotunda negación, se vieron obligados a alquilarme un apartamento del que más tarde, a la muerte de mi madre un año después, pude pagar yo mismo el alquiler con el dinero que me quedó de herencia. La muerte de mi madre fue un duro golpe, pero como todo lo demás, termine asumiéndola con una fortaleza no muy común en alguien de mi edad.

Pero todo aquello me había afectado demasiado y durante más de un año estuve yendo a psicólogos para una terapia contra las depresiones que tenía. Los médicos más tarde me darían el alta alegando que lo peor había pasado y que ya no necesitaba de los antidepresivos, y yo, tan ingenuo como solo un niño de 16 años puede ser, les creí.

Pero solo ahora me daba cuenta de que aquella heridas no era como las magulladuras físicas que terminan curándose. Aquellas heridas infligidas a tu alma nunca se terminaban de curar y a mi solo me quedaba cargar con ello por el resto de mi vida.

De ahí mi mascara de frialdad e indiferencia. Durante mi etapa depresiva la cree para defenderme de la gente ya que un golpe más por parte de las personas a quienes quería me habría terminado por hundir. Decidí que si nadie me quería y yo no quería a nadie... nunca me herirían. Pero todo eso cambio cuando conocí a Hanamichi, alguien con un carácter explosivo que me hizo darme cuenta de que mi solitaria vida solo me afectaba más y sin darme cuenta un día descubrí que me había enamorado de el. Algo que me costo admitirlo bastante más tarde, pero había sido mi amor por Hanamichi lo que había conseguido sacarme de mi auto impuesta soledad y aquello no quería perderlo por nada del mundo. Puede que las heridas aun doliesen, pero yo era fuerte y con ayuda de el sabía que algún día podría estar seguro de que mis pesadillas no volverían.

Cuando me di cuenta, comprobé que ya podía levantarme, aquel dolor sordo de mi pecho había disminuido y yo supe a la perfección que la causa de ello era Hanamichi. A veces me asombraba lo que su sola imagen podía curar en mí. Pero así era.

Baje a desayunar y decidí que me dedicaría a ordenar toda mi casa. Últimamente parecía un basurero o una pocilga...

Mientras tanto en mi colegio una extraña escena se estaba dando en el patio principal. Hanamichi, junto a todo el equipo, se preguntaban preocupados donde demonios estaría yo por que tras llamarme a mi casa y buscarme por toda la escuela, nadie había podido encontrarme y el entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar. Aquello por si solo no parecía muy extraño, pero el hecho de que Hana pareciera en verdad preocupado era ya algo que me habría dejado con la boca abierta o con una de esas tontas sonrisas que muestran los enamorados.

Además, para poner más ironía a la situación, junto a Hanamichi se encontraba su novia Haruko, que con expresión preocupada y cogida del brazo del pelirrojo, hablaba con Ayako sobre mí.

- ¿Pero donde puede estar? Los profesores le llamaron a casa y todo. ¿No tiene por aquí ningún familiar que nos pueda informar?

- Rukawa vive solo- Dijo Ayako dejando a los demás perplejos.

- ¿Solo? ¿Cómo va a vivir solo si es menor de edad?- Dijo Haruko con una expresión de intriga

- Eso no os lo puedo decir, aun que de todas formas ni yo misma estoy enterada de todo. Basta decir con que el vive solo y nadie de su familia esta cerca si quiera de nuestra ciudad.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, cada uno quizás inventando su tonta versión de por que yo vivía solo. Siempre habían corrido rumores sobre eso, pero por lo general los de mi equipo no se los habían creído. De pronto Mitsui miro a Haruko cogida del brazo de Hana y una expresión de triunfo se dibujo en su cara. Si Ryota podía hacer trampas, el también podía.

- Vaya y ustedes en verdad están juntos. ¿Y cuanto llevan saliendo?

Hanamichi no contestó, parecía que de pronto una mancha invisible del suelo era lo más interesante del mundo por la atención que la estaba prestando. Pero Haruko si que dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Casi dos semanas. Siento no habérselo dicho antes, será que tanta felicidad me hizo olvidarme de lo demás.

Un silencio culpable pareció extenderse entre los presentes y la mayoría ahora miraba a Hana con cara de enojo. Pero este pareció no darse cuenta

- Hacen muy buena pareja- Soltó Mitsui como si nada- Se ve que estáis enamorados.

- Si, la verdad es que yo...- Pero Haruko fue interrumpida por un comentario de Ryota que le valió un codazo pro parte de Ayako

- Yo siempre pensé que Haruko acabaría con Rukawa.

Haruko se sonrojó mientras balbuceaba que no sabía por que había pensado eso y Ryota, aun con el dolor por el codazo, sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara pálida de Hanamichi.

- Debería ir alguien a casa de Rukawa para ver como está, no se por que no contesta el teléfono, pero espero que no le pasara nada malo.- Ayako miro a los demás esperando algún voluntario. Sin embargo nadie estaba por la labor de visitarme.- Vamos chicos, que se que después si algo le pasa os sentiréis culpables.

- Yo iré- Dijo de pronto Haruko llamando la completa atención de su novio, quien dejo escapar un gemido de lamento.

- Espera Haruko... nosotros ahora íbamos a ir a...

- Vamos Hanamichi, no nos cuesta nada pasar por su casa- Haruko tiró de su novio con la intención de que se moviese, pero ante la resistencia de Hana fue otra voz la que se ofreció.

- Déjalo, yo iré contigo a ver a Rukawa- Todos miraron a Mitsui con perspicacia, pero más que nadie Hanamichi. No pensaba dejar a ese con su novia a solas. En el fondo, si yo hubiera estado en aquel momento viendo aquella escena, hubiese jurado que el chico a quien no quería dejar a sola con Mitsui era a mí, después de todo el día anterior había parecido ponerse celoso cuando le guiñe el ojo y además Mitsui nunca había dado ninguna muestra de sentir nada hacía la chica. Pero Hana, tan cabezón como siempre, solo se dijo a si mismo que Haruko no debía quedarse a solas con el.

- ¡No! ¡Yo voy!

- Pero Sakuragi tu ahora mismo decías que...- Dijo Mitsui con aire inocente

- He dicho que voy y punto- Nadie dijo nada a esto, y momentos más tarde Mitsui Haruko y Hana se dirigían a mi casa en un tenso silencio.

Cuando llegaron a mi puerta, Mitsui empezó a llamar con cierta impaciencia, pero tras cinco minutos de fracaso, se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a abrir. La cosa era que me había dejado una de las luces encendidas, por lo que al verla, todos pensaron lógicamente que algo debía haberme pasado.

Sakuragi, haciendo gala de su reputación como pandillero, saco una tarjeta y en menos tiempo del que me hubiese llevado decir "Hana te amo", la puerta estaba abierta y todos entraban por ella para ver que había pasado.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Haruko al verme a mi tirado en el suelo bocabajo, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados. La escena solo decía una cosa, algo me había sucedido. Lo que nunca se llegarían a imaginar los tres chicos es que el motivo de encontrarme en aquella posición simplemente era que tras dar vueltas y vueltas en mi sillón mientras dormía, había terminado por caerme al suelo. Pero tratándose de mí como se trataba... Era completamente comprensible que mi profundo sueño no hubiese sido interrumpido por un simple grito o unas cuantas llamadas por teléfono. Era así de fácil, yo cuando dormía lo hacía tan profundamente como los osos.

Los tres se acercaron a mí y Mitsui me cogió en sus brazos subiéndome al sillón, pero yo como no, no mostré ninguna señal de vida. Haruko me llamaba mientras me daba pequeñas palmadas en la cara y hasta Hanamichi parecía realmente asustado.

Pero momentos más tarde todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar un sonido. Un sonido que provenía de mí y que era claramente igual a un ronquido.

Tan solo hicieron falta unos minutos para que yo me despertara exaltado tras haberme empapado completamente. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron con terror por pensar en mi muy próximo ahogamiento, pude ver a un muy furioso Hanamichi con una cubeta en sus manos, a su novia puesta junto a mí y con una rara expresión de alivio y a Mitsui detrás de estos dos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¡Por dios zorro apestoso! ¡¡¡Eres un idiota!- Gritó mi torpe, y yo, como no, solo pude quedarme embobado mirándole por lo guapo que se veía así de furioso.

- Eres un burro Hanamichi, mírale que cara de perdido tiene,... y todo por haberle despertado así.

Yo sentí unas tremendas ganas de reír ante aquellas palabras. Desde luego cara de perdido si que debía tener, pero si aquella chica se llegaba a enterar de mi verdadero motivo se moriría de un ataque allí mismo.

- ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? ¡Todo el santo equipo te está buscando!- Dijo Hanamichi que se había sonrojado, el sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquella mirada.

- ¿A si?- Aquello me había sorprendido de verdad, por lo que me senté bien en mi sillón ignorando mi camisa empapada que se pegaba a mi pecho marcando cada uno de mis músculos y haciendo casi transparente la tela. Aquella escena llamó la atención de las tres personas que estaban conmigo en la habitación y mientras yo me sentaba bien sin que mi pura mente se coscase de nada, tres pares de ojos lujuriosos me miraban deseosos de acariciar aquella piel que a través de la camisa de veía claramente. - ¿De verdad estabais preocupados? ¿Tu... torpe preocupado pro mí? Debiste darte un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡Cállate! Yo no estaba preocupado pro nadie

- No seas así Hanamichi- Le reprendió su novia al ver lo maleducado de su contestación y cavando un poco más su propia tumba dijo- Sabes de sobra que si que estabas preocupado, si no ni siquiera hubieses venido a ver que había pasado.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- Dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado- Vine por que tu querías venir

A todos en el cuarto, y yo me incluyo el primero, esa tonta excusa no nos convenció para nada y Hanamichi debió de verlo en nuestras miradas por que grito

- ¡Por mi te puedes morir! Zorro estúpido.

Haruko se acercó a mí y sentándose a mi lado me pregunto con una voz dulce que yo odie

- ¿Pero por que no contestabas? - Llamaron un montón de veces y hasta los profesores se preguntaron por que no ibas al colegio.

Yo, que de ningún modo iba admitir ante la cerda que estaba tan dormido que no me había dado cuenta, solo dije

- Ni idea, yo no escuché nada, y llevó toda la mañana aquí.

Haruko me miró no muy convencida y Mitsui se sentó a mi lado también para después pasarme uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro y decir:

- ¿Seguro que estas bien no? Que aquí todos sabemos como eres y tú capaz de no decirnos nada.

Hanamichi pareció cansarse de que todos se preocuparan de mi y el fuera ignorado, muy típico de mi torpe, por lo que se sentó en una silla que acerco junto a su novia, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, que de seguro era en mi contra, su novia se le adelanto.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya y dejemos de molestarte.- Aun que decidí callarme, las ganas de decirla que la única que me molestaba era ella fueron grandes. Y si Mitsui también se iba dejándome a solas con mi pelirrojo aquel día entonces habría merecido la pena. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los tres se pusieron de pie y yo les acompañé hasta la salida.

La visita de Hanamichi me había subido el ánimo de forma que nada lo podía hacer. Las pesadillas que me habían acosado aquella noche parecían ahora muy lejanas y en mi mente solo había pensamientos del pelirrojo.

Me dirigí con paso firme a mi cuarto y cogiendo mi grabadora le conté todo lo que me había sucedido aquel día. No sabía cuanto me iba a durar la cinta virgen que estaba usando, pero esperaba que me diera para contar todo mi plan.

Al día siguiente me levanté mucho mejor, mi cuerpo parecía liviano y mi animo estaba muy alto. Quizás teniendo en cuenta como había pasado la noche anterior, aquello era una exageración, pero tras pasar parte de la noche pensando en que hacer ahora para seguir con mi plan de seducir al pelirrojo parecía como si un pero en mi corazón que el día anterior me dolía, hubiese desaparecido.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude ya que como para no variar, me había quedado dormido. Al final si que conseguí llegar al colegio a tiempo para la primera clase y así el día paso completamente rutinario, por lo menos hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo.

Aquella hora decidí ir a buscar a mi Hana, esperaba que este no estuviese pegado a su novia, pero cuando al fin lo encontré sentado en el césped me lleve una gran decepción. Justo al lado, como una lapa, estaba Haruko. Para mi fue un shock el ver momentos después como la pareja se besaba e inmediatamente quite la mirada de ellos. Parecían tan felices...

Decidido a dejar mi plan para el entrenamiento donde seguramente Haruko no estaría y debido a que no me creí capaz de soportar ver más de aquellos besos, me dirigí a la azotea del colegio a sentarme allí y tomarme mi almuerzo. Pero Hanamichi debió de verme en algún momento ya que apenas cinco minutos después, el chico se presento allí solo.

Su mirada era seria y cuando le vi sentí como mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho a punto de salirse. El pelirrojo se acercó donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado. Para mi gusto demasiado separado, pero no le iba a decir eso en aquel momento. La intriga de saber por que me había buscado me estaba matando.

- ¿Cómo estas Rukawa?- Dijo mientras sus ojos castaños no se apartaban de los míos en ningún momento. Aquello no había sido un saludo, si no preocupación. Mi adorado y amado Hana estaba preocupado por mi.

- ¿Cómo?- Dije yo sin saber muy bien que contestar a aquello, el chico frunció un poco el ceño y me dijo algo brusco

- No te hagas Rukawa, a Haruko y Mitsui pudiste engañarlos, pero ayer te pasaba algo. Tu mirada distante volvió por ratos.

Me quedé realmente impactado pro sus palabras. No pensé en ningún momento que el se fuera a dar cuenta precisamente.- Mira no creas más de lo que es, estoy preocupado por ti, Sí, pero no por que me gustes o algo así, simplemente me preocupo por la gente que conozco como hace cualquier otra persona normal- No me decepcione por aquella respuesta. Después de todo que esperaba... ¿Una declaración de amor? Sin embargo que el chico se preocupara por mí después de todo era a mí entender un gran avance.- Fue imaginación tuya torpe...- Hanamichi soltó una carcajada irónica y dijo

- No pienses que podrás engañarme Rukawa, Para empezar... ¿Por qué faltaste al colegio? Ni siquiera quisiste ir a entrenar, y eso en ti es realmente extraño.

- ¿Eso a ti no te importa? – Dije bruscamente, lo último que quería en aquel momento era hablar de mi "problema"- ¿No te esta esperando tu novia abajo? Pues tira y deja de molestar

- ¿eso quieres? ¿De verdad quieres que te deje solo y no me preocupe de ti? No creo que pueda llegar a entenderte nunca. A veces pareces un chiquillo de 5 años y otras te comportas como todo un hijo de puta.

Eso me dolió bastante, pero mi carácter empezaba a traicionarme, aquel podía ser la persona que más quería, pero simplemente no pude evitar saltar enfadado- ¿Por qué quieres meterte ahora en mi vida?- ¿No crees que no eres el indicado para hacer esa pregunta? Eres tu el que me has metido Rukawa, yo no lo busque.- Vale tenía razón.

- Joder,... Son cosas mías. En verdad no quiero hablar de ello- La paciencia que entonces demostró Hanamichi me sorprendió, con una sonrisa, como si de alguna forma me entendiera, se acerco más a mi y poniéndome una de sus manos sobre mi hombro dijo

- De verdad... ¿No te sentirías mejor si me lo contaras?- Mi corazón pareció detenerse. En realidad siempre había deseado compartir mi secreto con un amigo, pero me daba miedo. ¿Qué pasaría con Hana si se lo contaba todo? Me tendría lastima... No quería eso.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no confías en mi? Pensé que todo lo que había estado haciendo no era solo un juego, pero veo que me equivoque.- Hanamichi parecía en verdad decepcionado y mi estomago se contrajo por dolor

- ¡¡No! No eres un juego. De verdad... De verdad tú me gustas. Pero hay cosas en mi pasado que no... No quiero que nadie sepa.

Yo sabía que debía parecer todo un tomate, pero no me importo. Hanamichi me miraba con una expresión mezcla de la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

- No digas eso... Yo no... No te puedo gustar

- ¿Por qué no? Ya te lo dije... Eres hermoso y deseable, y sobre eso esta el hecho de que tu sola presencia parece iluminar allí donde estas.

Hanamichi se sonrojó y mis brazos temblaron por abrazarle, pero decidido, empecé a hablar sobre aquello que me había causado tantos problemas y pesadillas. Era hora de que se lo contara a alguien, ¿¿y a quien mejor que a el?

Cuarto de hora después Hanamichi, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas me miraba con verdadera lastima. Yo me maldije ya que desde el principio me lo había temido

- No hace falta que me mires así... No debo darte lastima Hanamichi por que lo he logrado superar.

El pelirrojo solo contestó con una voz demasiado ronca

- No es lastima Rukawa, simplemente todo es demasiado triste. Sabes... Te admiro, yo en tu lugar no hubiese podido pasar por ello.

- Si que lo hubiese hecho, eres fuerte Hana- Sus brazos pronto me rodearon en un abrazo y yo me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que tras recordar la historia no me sentía mal. Al contrarió, el contarlo había hecho que mi dolor se aliviara más. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro disfrutando de su cercanía y susurre.

- Gracias.

Hanamichi solo apretó su abrazo y entonces levante la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

- No Rukawa, soy yo el que te tiene que pedir perdón, después de todo siempre te he tratado muy mal.

- Vamos no me llores ahora... Se supone que si alguien debe llorar soy yo.

- Pero se perfectamente que tu no lo vas a hacer.

Tenía razón, pero no soportaba verlo triste, y menos si era a causa mía. Por lo que con una sonrisa disimulada, me acerqué a el hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron solo a unos centímetros.

- Shhh, es verdad que a veces eres un cabezón... me tomare ahora mi compensación- Mis labios etonces se fundieron con los de el. En un beso que lejos de contener deseo, expresaba todo lo que le amaba. Un beso lleno de ternura que pareció dejarle sin defensa alguna.- Aishh, si es que soy irresistible- Susurre a unos centímetros aun de sus labios, mi intención era acabar con el ambiente melancólico, y funciono

Hanamichi, como si hubiese recibido un balazo en el culo, se levantó de golpe y me grito

- Se supone que debes estar triste o algo así... ¡¡¡Yo llorando y mientras tú pensando en cosas pervertidas!

Como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de mí, excepto un guiño, el chico pareció desesperarse

- Entiende esto Rukawa, yo quiero a Haruko por lo que te agradecería que dejases de besarme cada dos por tres.

- Eso no va a ser posible Hana, eres demasiado besable como para hacerlo- Hanamichi ante esto se quedo con una cara demasiado cómica y yo no pude aguantarme, por lo que termine riéndome. El chico debió pensar que aquel argumento era demasiado estupido como para poder si quiera contradecirlo, por lo que con un suspiro de frustración se fue de la azotea. Sin embargo sus mejillas aun seguían sonrojadas.

Entonces comprendí que el corazón de Hanamichi ahora estaba mucho más cerca de ser mió. Puede que aun no me amara con locura, pero el simple hecho de que el pelirrojo se preocupara por mi y pudiera mostrarse tan tierno después de todo lo que ha sucedido abrió en mi todas las esperanzas posibles y por haber. Quizás el pasado siempre estuviese allí, pero con Hana a mi lado yo sería capaz de seguir adelante y quizás abandonar para siempre aquella soledad que me protegía contra algo que solo existía en mi mente.

Al día siguiente empezaría mi siguiente plan, sencillo pero eficaz. Seguiría besándole y persiguiéndole hasta que el se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso. No tendría piedad y su rendición sería inevitable

Continuará...

Quería agradecer a todas las personas que se molestan en dejarme comentarios. Si no los contesto es porque me dijeron que en esta página te borran el fic, aun que no estoy segura de si es verdad o no... También agradecer a quien me deja comentarios sobre los fallos de ortografía. Soy un caso, sobretodo con los acentos y mí única excusa es que en otros capitulos no tenía corregidor en mi ordenador. Espero que este no tenga tantos fallos


	5. La primera vez ¿Y también la última?

Pasando mis brazos por las largas mangas de mi sudadera adidas blanca, empecé mi última semana antes de noche buena. Ese lunes me había levantado inusualmente pronto, tal vez se debía a mi nerviosismo por ver a Hana, o quizás simplemente por que aquella noche había tenido uno de mis sueños húmedos con Hana del que tras despertarme, no había sido capaz de volver a dormir.

Aquel sábado yo esperaba que fuera diferente a todas las noches buenas que había tenido últimamente, es decir, solitarias y decepcionantes, si mi plan surtía efecto aquella semana, Hana pasaría la navidad conmigo y yo me sentiría la persona más feliz del mundo.

Cuando terminé de vestirme y desayunar, me encaminé hasta mi garaje para coger mi bici y salir rumbo a la escuela. Me sentía extrañamente feliz y deseoso de empezar mi día y aun que parecía extraño hasta pensé que ojala las vacaciones empezaran el sábado y no el viernes. Eso me daría un día menos para ejecutar mi plan. Pero no importaba.

Cuando llegué a la escuela esta se encontraba casi vacía, razonablemente y por experiencia, pensé que de nuevo había llegado tarde, pero recordando que aquel día había madrugado, entendí que el hecho de que aun no hubiese nadie por allí incordiando, se debía a que faltaban aun 20 minutos para el inicio de la primera clase.

Cuando me disponía a irme a mi aula a esperar allí dormido al profesor, algo me llamó la atención. Alguien se acercaba por el mismo camino por donde yo había venido momentos antes y ese alguien tenía una llamativa cabellera pelirroja.

Sintiendo como mi corazón saltaba ante la sola visión del chico, una sonrisa apareció en mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarla. Hanamichi parecía que aun no se había percatado de mi presencia, el muchacho parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y sin saber si quiera a donde se dirigía. 

Con sigilo me acerque a el hasta colocarme a su espalda y antes de que el chico se diera cuenta mis brazos le abrazaron por detrás pegándole a mi pecho. Hanamichi lanzó un grito por la sorpresa, pero por lo visto ya ni necesitaba mirarme para saber quien era.

- Zorro estupido! ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo?- Hanamichi se liberó de mis brazos para darse la vuelta y mirarme enfadado

- ¿Es que acaso no te puedo saludar?- Dije yo con la cara que hubiese podido pertenecer a cualquier angelito de esos que salían continuamente por la tele en navidad.

Pero Hana no se lo tragó, y tras darme un golpe en la cabeza, que tuvo más intención que fuerza, se dispuso a irse de allí y dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Sin embargo yo no estaba de acuerdo con el por lo que volviendo a cogerle por la cintura lo acerqué a mi cuerpo de tal modo que nuestros pechos quedaron completamente pegados.

- ¿Es que no te da vergüenza el saber que alguien puede venir en cualquier momento y vernos así?- Preguntó Hanamichi sonrojado e intentando zafarse de mi agarre, sin embargo yo no lo solté.

- Vamos Hana, todavía no viene la gente, además es a ti a quien le avergüenza, no a mi.

Mis brazos le apretaron más aun alrededor de su cintura mientras mi boca se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con una voz llena de sensualidad.

- ¿Es que acaso me vas a decir que no te gusta estar así?- El evidente temblor del chico era clara señal de la respuesta, pero como buen cabezón que era, Hana me empujó logrando que nos separásemos un poco.

- ¿Y que me dices de Haruko? Se que no te cae bien, pero es mi novia y siento como si la estuviese engañando.

Aquello me dejó tan sorprendido que le solté, pero Hanamichi se quedó frente en mí con una mirada inquisidora. ¿Me importaba si la tipa esa sufría cuando se enterase de que Hana era mió? La primera respuesta que me venía a la mente era que no. ¿Por qué me iba a importar lo más mínimo lo que esa coneja sufriera cuando había sido ella la que me había quitado a mi Hana? Pero mi parte razonable de la mente, aquella no influenciada por las hormonas, que vale... Era poca, pero allí estaba, me decía que aquello estaba mal.

- Lo siento, pero ella no es razón suficiente como para que desista- Dije decidido, Hanamichi suspiro frustrado y vi que ahora estaba sonrojado, pero de furia.

- ¡Eres muy egoísta! ¡Solo te preocupas por lo que tú quieres sin ver si quiera a los demás que te llevaras por delante!

- ¿De verdad piensas que ella sufriría mucho si la dejas? ¡¡¡Solo lleváis dos semanas! ¡Ni que os amaseis con toda el alma!

- Esa no es la cuestión- Respondió él en un grito, y yo interiormente salte de la alegría al darme cuenta de que el chico no había negado mi suposición de que no se amaban.- Yo ya te he rechazado, ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

- Por que si lo hiciera ya no sería yo mismo- Solo conteste y de un tirón le volví a agarrar, pero esta vez mis labios buscaron los suyos con furia en un beso desesperado.

- ¡¡Suéltame!- Gritó, y apoyando las manos en mi pecho intentó separarme, pero no pudo. Yo en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que no estuviese haciendo demasiada fuerza por que en realidad Hanamichi era capaza de ganar a fuerza bruta a cualquiera.

- Entonces dame un beso. ¿Quieres que te deje...?- Una sonrisa adorno mis finos labios y Hana abrió los ojos como platos- Pues entonces quiero que seas tu el que me bese por una vez.

- ¡No pienso hacer eso!- Yo simplemente le agarre más fuerte y me dispuse a volver a unir mis labios con los de el, pero el pelirrojo giró la cabeza y dijo en un susurro lleno de frustración- ¿Si lo hago prometes dejarme?

- Sí- Fue mi respuesta. Hanamichi entonces me miró y yo casi me derretí allí mismo como un bombón al sol cuando sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos ojos llenos de vergüenza estuvieron frente a mí. El chico era la viva imagen de la belleza.

Entonces Hanamichi bajo su cabeza atrapando mis labios entre los suyos y yo ya no fui capaz de pensar algo más. Sus carnosos labios se movían con vacilación sobre los míos dejando un agradable cosquilleo allí donde tocaban. Mis manos fueron a su cintura, pero esta vez no le empuje contra mí sino que las deje allí a modo de confianza.

El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que no era consciente de lo que hacía, por un momento la idea de que estuviese pensando en su novia me dejó frío, pero entonces el chico apoyó sus manos en mi cintura y esta vez fue él el que me acercó a su cuerpo. 

Sus labios se abrieron y yo deje que su lengua pasará a mi boca y fuera recibida por la mía. Era un sueño. Pero como todos los sueños, este también tenían que acabar, pero no fue de forma brusca como ocurría normalmente, Hana lentamente se separó de mi y dejó apoyada su frente en la mía, su aliento rozándome los labios era algo realmente excitante sin embargo el beso solo me había dejado por dentro una sensación de ternura hacía el chico.

- Espero que estés contento. Yo no soy gay Rukawa- Dijo muy convencido y yo solo solté una risilla

- Yo tampoco lo soy Hana- Cuando el chico separo su frente de la mía para mirarme con sorpresa y desconfianza me apresure a aclarar- Tu eres la excepción. Eres el único chico que me gusta.

Sus mejillas, que aun se encontraban algo sonrojadas, pasaron en un momento a parecerse a dos tomates. El chico se separo completamente de mi y después de carraspear me soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- A mi me pasa algo parecido, no creo que fuera capaz de besar a cualquier otro chico.

Y se fue... Así sin más. Acababa de dejarme hecho una masa derretida allí en medio del colegio y el chico se iba sin darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido con sus palabras. Cuando logre recuperarme lo bastante como para volver a ser persona, mi rostro mostraba una de esas sonrisas que empezaban a ponerme nervioso por la cantidad de veces que empezaban a aparecer. Era aterrador el solo pensar que alguien me viera con esa cara de idiota.

Tras unos minutos más, cuando deje de fantasear con las palabras de Hanamichi sobre ser yo el único para el, al fin pude ir a mi clase a esperar a la profesora. Me parecía raro que aun nadie hubiese aparecido por la entrada de la escuela, pero pensé que era mejor no buscarle 5 patas al gato, habíamos tenido suerte y punto.

Aquel día paso muy rápido, aun que claro, el que me pasara prácticamente todas las clases durmiendo probablemente tuviera mucho que ver en ello. Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento me encontraba fresco y descansado para seguir mi acercamiento con mi pelirrojo.

- ¡¡¡Rukawa! -Escuché de pronto mientras entraba por la puerta del gimnasio, no reconocí la voz masculina que me llamaba, pero al darme la vuelta pude ver que eran los dos chicos que se habían unido a las porristas recientemente y hasta hacía nada me habían estado gritando barbaridades.

Disimuladamente miré hacía todos los lados posibles para buscar una forma de escapar de ellos, pero cuando mis ojos por fin dieron con un lado más o menos aceptable, es decir, detrás de uno de los bancos que adornaban el gimnasio, ambos se encontraban ya junto a mi mirándome con ojos de corderitos. Yo solo pude sentir un escalofrío ante esto.

- Ehhh ¿Queríais algo?

- SI... ¡Te queremos a ti!- Gritó el más bajo de los dos. Yo le sacaría una cabeza y aun que el chico parecía bastante guapo con ese pelo rubio y aquellos ojos verdes, yo simplemente pensé que era una pesadilla. El otro, casi su opuesto con el pelo negro y casi tan alto como yo, me miro con sus ojos oscuros brillando con decisión y me soltó

- Hemos hecho un planin, ya no habrá problema alguno.

- ¿Planin?- Pregunté intentando que mi miedo no fuera evidente. ¿De que demonios hablaban? Me sonaba muy mal...

- Pues el de ti... Teníamos que organizarnos de alguna manera... Bueno aun que si a ti te van los tríos Kei y yo estaríamos dispuestos.

Mi cara en algún punto de la conversación debió mostrar lo estúpido que me sentía, pero el tal Kei y su amigo pervertido solo me miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Perdón?- Solo pude decir, y ahí el rubio empezó a hablar.

- Bueno, como dejaste claro el otro día que eres gay, pero que el chico por el que vas, Sakuragi, no te hace ningún caso, nosotros hemos decidido estar contigo para consolarte. Pero como no nos decidíamos cual de los dos, decidimos que te repartiríamos para ambos. Claro que yo también estoy dispuesto a un trío.

Retrocedí lentamente, como con miedo de que de buenas a primeras aquellos me saltaran encima y me terminaran violando allí en medio de todo. Los dos solo me siguieron de cerca esperando mi respuesta.

- Esto... Chicos siento decíroslo pero...

- Aghhh, lo ves Haku, el no quiere un trío- Dijo el rubio al moreno con enfado, después se volvió a mi mostrando en su rostro adoración y dijo- No te preocupes, haremos todo lo que nos pidas, mira en este planin lo hemos aclarado muy bien

El chico me entregó una cartulina y cuando vi lo que en ella ponía poco me faltó para caerme allí mismo. Era una especie de horario. Todas las noches a las 11 tenía una cita con Kei. Los lunes tocaba solo besos, los martes mamada, los miércoles magreo... Miré incrédulo como todo el horario se extendía lleno de cosas por el estilo. Y aquellas eran lo menos fuertes. Después estaban como el misionero o el perrito y muchas más que jamás había escuchado y que decididamente no quería aprender. Por lo menos no con ellos.

- Chicos veréis... Me siento muy alagado y eso...- Les dije, y rece por que una negativa se la tomaran bien- Pero es que yo... Bueno yo esto... ya tengo con quien estar- Cuando Vd. como sus ojos perdían aquel brillo estupido y era remplazado por algo parecido al enfado, me asuste e intenté expresarme con pesar- De verdad que es una pena, si no estuviera tan enamorado de Hanamichi yo me lo montaría con los dos. De verdad. Pero... por ahora no va a poder ser.

- Pero Rukawa, nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que tu quieras para que le olvides. Después de todo tres es mejor que dos.

Yo tenía mis dudas sobre aquello, pero de pronto mi alma calló a mis pies cuando a mi lado vi la figura de mi pelirrojo. Lo único que me faltaba era que el hubiese escuchado todo, y por la cara que tenía mientras me miraba me dio la mala espina de que así había sido.

- Hana! Esto... Le estaba diciendo a estos lo mucho que te quiero y que por ello no podía estar con... - Mis palabras murieron en mi boca al ver la sonrisa falsa que entonces me dedicó el pelirrojo

- Tranquilo Rukawa, tu vete a hacer tus tríos que por mi no hay problema.

Sinceramente no sabía que pensar. ¿Era aquello un modo que el pelirrojo vio para librarse de mí? ¿O acaso podría estar celoso? Esta última opción era algo que de solo nombrarla hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

- Chicos- Dije de pronto mirando a Kei y Haku con una sonrisa maliciosa y cogiendo a Hana de una mano- Tendréis que disculparnos, pero debemos arreglar ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis... Los celos son algo muy malo.

Después de mis palabras vino el caos. Hanamichi me gritaba a todo pulmón que si me había vuelto loco o acaso debía visitar a un psicólogo, mientras que los otros dos chicos se quejaban por que ellos también querían participar en la "reconciliación". Sin hacer caso a nadie simplemente arrastre a Hana a uno de los vestuarios cerrando la puerta tras de mi para evitar posibles accidentes con terceros. Una vez le solté, solo le empuje contra una de las paredes y sin poderme contener me lance a capturar sus labios. Fue un beso abrasador, sin pizca de ternura, simplemente quería demostrarle lo mucho que le deseaba. Y Hanamichi lo pilló.

El pelirrojo pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello atrayéndome hacía el para después ayudar a profundizar el beso. Mis manos encontraron el borde de su camiseta y poco a poco se lo subí acariciando la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Era delicioso.

- Espera... No debemos hacer esto, el entrenamiento está a punto de empezar y...

- Shhh, no pasa nada. Solo déjame tocarte un poco más- Mis manos llegaron a sus pezones acariciándolos y pellizcándolos sin fuerza apenas, pero Hanamichi arqueo su espalda en busca de más contacto.

- Esta mañana me dijiste que me dejarías en paz si te besaba.

- Pero eso fue entonces. Y cumplí con lo que dije

Las protestas del chico se perdieron cuando mi boca de nuevo le besó. Mi lengua le recorría humedeciendo el beso mientras que una de mis manos bajó hasta los pantalones de el. Por encima de la tela pude notar que no era yo el único que estaba excitado. Hana soltó una exclamación ante el leve contacto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras se arqueaba por el placer.

Sin embargo el darme cuenta de que estábamos en un vestuario y con todo el equipo esperándonos fuera fue como si me echaran un cubo de agua helada encima. No podía hacer aquello en un momento así. Por lo que lentamente retiré mis manos del chico quien emitió una leve protesta, y después mis labios se retiraron de los suyos.

- Tal vez tenías razón. Este no es lugar, nos esperan.- Vi como los ojos del pelirrojo se abrían como platos y después su ceño se fruncía. Estaba claro que aun que su cuerpo reaccionara su cerebro aun no terminaba por aceptarlo.

- Me las pagaras- Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de allí dejándome a mi con una erección de narices.

Aquel entrenamiento fue más bien aburrido. Hana me evitaba como la peste y en las gradas mis porristas femeninas parecían un mar de lagrimas mientras que Kei y Haku las decían que los tres habíamos quedado para montarnos un trío. Yo solo suspire ante esto, había cosas inevitables en esta vida, y los pervertidos eran una de ellas.

Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento Hanamichi salió de allí sin ducharse si quiera y yo me quede con las ganas de pillarle para otro "momento de pasión". Frustrado me fui a mi casa y pasé la tarde viendo la tele mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había tenido a Hana en mis brazos.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, mi plan iba avanzando a un ritmo acelerado y según desde mi punto de vista, con muy buenos resultados. Llegó el jueves y yo hubiese podido jurar que conocía a Hana mejor que su propia novia. Día tras día le había asaltado cuando tenía la suerte de pillarlo solo para demostrarle cuento lo amaba y deseaba. El resultado había sido que Hana poco a poco se había ido confiando. Cada encuentro se mostraba más y más dispuesto a mis caricias.

El problema estaba, que si bien el chico parecía ceder, también su relación con la cerda parecía ir viento en popa. Cada vez que lo veía agarrados de la mano o haciéndose arrumacos mi corazón parecía partirse un poco más. Y teniendo en cuenta que el chico no había iniciado ni una vez por su deseo un acercamiento conmigo, aquello dolía bastante.

Aquel jueves era el último día de instituto y el sábado por fin noche buena. Pero por suerte aun quedaba el entrenamiento para ver al pelirrojo. Cuando llegó la hora de ir al gimnasio, yo me encontraba más que ansioso por verle. Aquel día en el recreo el pelirrojo no había dado muestras de vida por ningún lado y yo había desperdiciado un tiempo precioso. Pero solo me dije que más tarde podría estar a solas con el.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Aquel jueves Hana por lo visto no tenía intención de acercarse a mí, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llevar a cabo dicha tarea. El pelirrojo se pegó como una lapa a los demás chicos del equipo y evitaba a toda costa mi mirada. Cuando el entrenamiento estaba a punto de acabar, yo pensaba que aquello no podía ir peor. Pero de nuevo me equivocaba. Cuando me dirigía a ducharme una frase de Hanamichi me hizo pararme en seco y de pronto todo lo que me veía capaz de hacer era llorar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado?- Le preguntó Ryota al pelirrojo. Este con una sonrisa solo dijo

-Iré a casa de Haruko a pasarla con su familia- Fue un golpe bajo. Algo que me por poco me hizo caerme allí mismo de rodillas. Pero volviendo a mí mascara fría para no dejar ver lo que sentía, me dirigí como pude a las duchas.

Intentando evitar a todos los chicos, me esperé a que se hubiesen duchado todos para minutos después entrar yo a las duchas vacías. Encendí la regadera e instantes después podía sentir como el agua caliente caía por mis desnudos hombros y bajaba por mi cuerpo relajándome. 

Con mis manos apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza gacha dejando caer el agua libremente por mi desnudad, ni cuenta de di de cuando alguien más entró en las duchas y se paró detrás de mi. Sin embargo si que fui consciente de como unas manos se posaron en mi espalda acariciándome.

Mis instintos lo primero que hicieron fue hacerme voltear para golpear al que osaba tocarme, pero cuando mis ojos chocaron con unos castaños solo pude quedarme allí inmóvil viendo incrédulo a un Hanamichi totalmente desnudo que me miraba sonrojado y con mucha vergüenza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Fue lo único que mis estúpidos labios pudieron decir. Hanamichi solo sonrió de forma algo triste y bajando la cabeza incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, susurró

- Yo... Yo ya no puedo más. Pensé que podía ignorarte, pero no es así- Aquello me había dejado con la boca abierta, pero si en aquel momento hubiera apostado mis manos por que nada podría sorprenderme más, las siguientes palabras del pelirrojo me dejaron prácticamente helado.- Hazme tuyo Kaede.

El oír mi nombre por primera vez de sus labios y aquella petición hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese y con algo de miedo, como si aquello simplemente fuera un espejismo y fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro, alcé mi mano para posarla sobre su mejilla.

- No sabes lo que dices- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé que mis instintos tiernos mandaran en mi. En realidad lo único que quería en aquel momento era lanzarme sobre el chico y hacer exactamente lo que el había pedido, pero una pequeña parte de mi se negaba a aprovecharse de un momento de debilidad del pelirrojo. Quizás era por lo mucho que le quería, o quizás solo por miedo a salir lastimado de aquello, pero la cosa es que me quede parado allí en medio de las duchas completamente desnudo y mirando tristemente al otro chico.- Vete de aquí anda... Es lo mejor.

Pero entonces dos cosas sucedieron que decidirían mi futuro. Hanamichi se lanzo contra mí y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al mió completamente. En ese mismo instante me di cuenta que así se helara el infierno, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nuestros labios se buscaron ansiosos mientras Hana me pegaba a la pared de la ducha para poder entrar aun más en contacto. Su boca se abatía sobre la mía mientras su legua luchaba por tomar el control de la situación. Mis manos se posaron entonces en su trasero apretándole contra mí, y mi miembro, para entonces más que excitado, rozo con el suyo y sin poder resistirme empecé con una fricción que nos hizo jadear a ambos.

Hanamichi, abriendo sus ojos me miró, y en aquel momento la imagen que vio le dejó completamente perdido. Yo no lo sabía, pero con el pelo chorreando y pegado a mi enrojecida cara, mis ojos cerrados y mis labios hinchados por sus besos, representaba la misma imagen de la sensualidad y Hanamichi lanzando un ronco gruñido me cogió de las nalgas para hacer que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas y ahondar el contacto de nuestras excitaciones. Ondulando sus caderas, el pelirrojo hizo que poco a poco todo pensamiento racional que quedaba en mi mente desapareciera.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar, hice que Hanamichi parara. Empujándolo por los hombros y bajando mis piernas, el chico me miro confundido pero entonces yo le cogí y dándome la vuelta le pegué a la pared intercambiando los lugares.

El esperó pacientemente que volviera a besarle, pero yo con una sonrisa ladina solo dirigí mis labios a su cuello besando allí lo bastante fuerte como para que la marca durara por un tiempo. Mi lengua lamía aquella columna bronceada mientras mis manos acariciaban su pecho. Podía oírle gemir y eso me estaba haciendo perder el control de mi cuerpo. Pero intentando ignorar mi propia excitación, mi boca bajo por su pecho para detenerse en sus pezones. Allí mi lengua lamió cada uno de ellos absorbiendo y mordiendo sin llegar a dañar aquella sensible piel.

Podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, pero no me importó. Apartando mi boca de uno de sus pezones, mi lengua lamió un camino hasta su ombligo y allí se paro jugando alrededor de este.

- Ahhh, Kaede yo...- Gemía el chico, y yo solo le acaricié los muslos mientras mi boca descendía aun más. Dejando pequeños besos cerca de su miembro, intenté prepararle para lo que haría a continuación, pero cuando le miré a la cara, Hanamichi tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía completamente perdido en el placer.

Cuando mi mano cogió su miembro, sus ojos se abrieron mirándome sorprendidos, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, mi lengua lamió la punta de su pene lentamente, deleitándome con su sabor. Hanamichi debió de perder entonces todo pensamiento ya que volvió a gemir echando su cabeza hacía tras.

Mi lengua entonces recorrió su miembro en toda su longitud mientras mis manos subieron a masajear sus testículos.

- Ahhh, joder Kaede...- Hanamichi me lo estaba pidiendo, aun que probablemente el inocente chico no sabría ni lo que pedía, pero yo simplemente metí en mi boca todo su hinchado miembro absorbiendo y después empecé a mover mi cabeza masturbándole. No hizo falta casi nada del tiempo para que el chico se corriera en mi boca.- Lo si... lo siento

Yo le mire mientras lamía de mis labios la sustancia blanca que aun quedaba allí y volviendo a subir uní mi boca a la de el para que probase su propio sabor.

- No te disculpes. Eres delicioso. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Hanamichi me beso dulcemente en los labios mientras su manos me rodeaban por el cuello para volver a acercarme a el.

¿Estas seguro de esto?- Le pregunte a mi pesar. El asintió con las mejillas aun sonrojadas- ¿No preferirías ser tu el que me tome?

Teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace nada el chico era completamente derecho, aquella pregunta me pareció de lo más lógica, pero el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza mientras me susurraba al oído.

- Yo no se como hacerlo. Podría estropearlo todo. Tómame.

Ante la visión de un Hanamichi completamente empapado, desnudo y a mi completa disposición, mi pene pareció saltar en busca de satisfacción. Yo dulcemente le hice darse la vuelta apoyando sus manos en la pared y me arrodillé detrás de el.

- Tranquilo- Susurre al notar como se tensaba. Mis manos sujetaron su cadera y sin poder resistirlo deposite un beso húmedo en cada nalga. Eran demasiado apetecibles y redondeadas. Entonces, cogiendo el jabón y enjabonándome uno de mis dedos, lo empecé a deslizar por su entrada lentamente.

El chico se tensó aun más, pero cuando mi otra mano se deslizó para acariciarle su miembro, pareció relajarse y entonces mi dedo pudo moverse con más libertad. Cuando sentí que estaba lo bastante preparado, un segundo dedo se unió al primero y moviéndolos ensanche lo que pude aquella entrada virgen.

- Eso duele- Gimió el chico. Mi mano masajeo más rápido su pene y entonces el pelirrojo pareció olvidarse del dolor. Yo saqué mis dedos de su interior y sin poderme contener deje de masturbarle para abrir sus nalgas y deslizar mi lengua por su entrada. Hanamichi gritó exaltado, pero momentos más tarde el chico gemía sintiendo como sacaba y metía mi lengua en su interior.- No tienes que hacer eso.

Yo solo le ignore y un rato después me levanté de nuevo rodeando al chico por la cintura con mis brazos y dejándole saber lo excitado que estaba presionando mi miembro en sus glúteos.

- Espero que no te duela demasiado- Con una mano guié mi pene hasta su entrada y después lo deslice por esta lentamente. Sentí como el pelirrojo se volvía a tensar y supe que estaba sufriendo. Mi mano entonces bajó hasta su miembro semierecto para excitarle, y funciono. En poco tiempo el estaba gimiendo de nuevo y yo completamente dentro suya.

Empecé a moverme lentamente en su interior, pero Hanamichi parecía no sentir nada excepto dolor por aquello, por lo que por un momento pensé retirarme, pero entonces una de mis envestidas toco un punto sensible en el pelirrojo que le hizo gritar de placer. Mis envestidas se volvieron más y más fuertes, sentía como mi corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de mi pecho y la respiración jadeante del otro chico me dijo que Hanamichi estaba igual que yo. Mi mano le masturbó hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de correrse, entonces mis envestidas aceleraron y el pelirrojo en poco tiempo se derramó entre mis dedos. Yo acabé poco después en su interior.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, ambos estábamos demasiado cansados y yo solo deje que mis brazos le rodearan mientras mi cara descansaba en su espalda. Cuando mi respiración se tranquilizó un poco, levanté mi cabeza y separándome de el, le pregunté:

- ¿Estas bien?- Hanamichi no me miró, simplemente se quedó allí con la mirada baja y apoyado en la pared. Yo me asusté- ¿Tanto daño te hice?

Sin embargo el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta de pronto y aun sin mirarme salió de la ducha. Yo le seguí y cuando le alcancé le agarre del brazo para que se diera la vuelta a mirarme.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo...- Su voz sonaba ronca, y cuando por fin levantó su mirada yo desee que no lo hubiese hecho. En sus ojos se mezclaba la confusión y el pesar. Algo muy distinto de lo que yo estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.- Lo siento

Susurró y cuando mi agarre se aflojó por la impresión, Hanamichi prácticamente salió corriendo de allí dejándome con un peso horrible en el corazón. Aquellas palabras habían dolido más que cualquier golpe físico.

El pelirrojo mientras tanto terminaba de vestirse para huir de allí. En su mente la imagen de Haruko le recordaba una y otra vez su engaño y Hanamichi se sintió entonces como una basura. Por satisfacer su deseo había caído en la tentación y no solo había engañado a su novia si no que se había aprovechado de mí. Aun podía recordar mi mirada dolida, y el pelirrojo, sin poder contenerse más, empezó a llorar sin importarle que la gente le viera por la calle.

Aquella noche buena la pasé como todas las demás, solo y amargado. Sin embargo mi mente solo podía darle vueltas a lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo y solo con imaginarme que en aquel momento debía estar junto a su novia, mi alma se hundía un poco más. En aquellos momentos no sabía si el haberle hecho el amor a Hanamichi había conseguido algún avance o por lo contrarió me había separado de una vez por todas de el

Continuara...


	6. ¿¿¿¿¿Hanamichi y Haruko han?

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, hasta me han escrito para decirme que haber que pasaba XD. Lo que ocurrió es que yo ya tengo escrito todo el fic, pero el capítulo 6 lo tenía guardado en otro ordenador al que no me fue posible acceder hasta hace solo unos días. Por lo que tuve que esperar ya que no quería escribir de nuevo ese capítulo y que me quedara diferente y tuviese que cambiar algo de la historia. Espero que os guste y de verdad que lo siento mucho

- ¡¡Rukawa!...¡¡¡¡Rukawa!- Mis ojos se abrieron levemente sin ser aun capaz de captar ni un ápice de la realidad, pero cierta parte de mi cabeza insistía en que debía dejar de dormir. Sin embargo no habría sido yo mismo si no hubiese ignorado aquello y volver a meter mi despeinada cabeza debajo de mi mullida almohada.- ¡RUKAWA QUIERES DESPERTAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Vale, aquello si que me despertó al instante. Mi cabeza se levanto como si debajo hubiese tenido un muelle para mirar quien había sido el psicópata que me había gritado de aquella manera en mitad de la noche.

Sin embargo, cuando pude enfocar algo entre las sombras de mi cuarto, mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de encontrarme justo al lado de mi cama dos figuras bastante conocidas ya para mí.

- ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?- Grite exaltado sentándome de golpe en mi cama sin ser aun consciente de mi desnudez, por suerte la sabana que me tapaba se quedo en mi cintura escondiendo ciertas partes que prefería no tener a la vista.

- Hemos venido a verte, por supuesto.- Por un momento me pregunte si es que estaba en alguna clase de pesadilla. Pero cuando mi vista se posó en la ahora más nítida figura de Kei, supe que parecía demasiado real como para estar soñando.

- Un momento... ¿Como habéis logrado entrar en mi casa?

- Bueno... veras...- Ante la evidente vacilación de Haku para contestar mis ojos se entrecerraron. Aquello no sonaba nada bien- Estuvimos llamando a la puerta mucho rato, pero tras ver que no tenías intención de abrir decidimos entrar por... esto... por la ventana.

Les miré sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Por cuál ventana se suponía que habían entrado aquellos dos? ¿Y por qué demonios lo habían hecho?

- Espero que todo esto tenga una explicación muy lógica si no queréis pasar el primer día de navidad en la cárcel por allanamiento de morada.

- Nosotros no queríamos molestar, lo que ocurre es que estábamos por la calle paseando por casualidad cerca de aquí cuando vimos a Sakuragi salir de una casa, que también por casualidad sabíamos que no era la tuya. Entonces, como buenas personas que somos, decidimos ir a ver quien vivía allí. ¿Y sabes con quien paso la noche buena ese estúpido pelirrojo? Con su ex-novia.

Haku no respiro ni una vez mientras soltaba toda aquella sarta de paridas. Después fue el turno de su amigo para seguir con la explicación.

- Como recordaras, nosotros somos tus fans número 1 y 2. Yo el uno por supuesto- Ante esto el gruñido de protesta de Haku fue bien sonoro, pero el rubio, ignorando por completo a su amigo siguió con su "lógica explicación"- Bueno como iba diciendo, al ser tus mejores fans, creímos que era nuestro deber asegurarnos de que tu novio no te ponía los cuernos. Por lo que muy silenciosamente, nos escondimos para ver que hacían ellos dos en la puerta de su casa. Y bueno... - Kei pareció vacilar en sus siguientes palabras- Si entramos en tu casa a mitad de la noche por una ventana que tuvimos que abrir con un poquitin de fuerza por nuestra parte, fue por que creímos necesario decirte que tu novio te engaña con la tipa esa. Les vimos besarse al despedirse.

Yo solo suspire hondamente, recordándome que el asesinato, por muy justificado que estuviera, era motivo de cárcel. También intente ignorar el dolor que me había causado el saber que Hanamichi efectivamente había pasado la noche en casa de su novia.

- Solo una cosa más antes de echaros a patadas de mi casa... ¿En que estado se encuentra mi ventana en estos momentos?

- Ehhh... Bueno depende de por donde se vea. Yo la encuentro algo triste sin ningún adorno de navidad. Claro que tu casa es muy bonita y dentro de eso también entran las ventanas...

- ¡¿Se puede saber de que mierda estás hablando!

- Bueno tu preguntaste...

- Sabéis muy bien a lo que me refiero- Grite a aquellas dos personas que a mi juicio, y probablemente al de cualquier persona normal, estarían para visitar un manicomio urgentemente.

- Pues... Bueno no es que este rota, lo que se dice rota... Esto quizás el cierre ha sufrido algún pequeño contratiempo, pero nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que...?- Intenté pacientemente a que se decidieran por decírmelo de una maldita vez.

- Bueno sigue estando tan bonita como siempre, pero ya no cierra.- Dijo Kei con una bonita sonrisa que yo, por supuesto, odié.

Levantándome completamente de mi cama, me puse frente a ellos con los brazos en jarra y la expresión más feroz que poseía. Y hubiese dado resultado si los otros dos hubiesen sido capaces de mirarme a la cara. Pero se encontraban demasiado ocupados mirando mi cuerpo en toda su gloriosa y vergonzosa desnudez. Cuando mi mirada siguió la de ellos me di cuenta de mi error, y corriendo me volví a la cama para taparme.

- ¿Es eso una indirecta Kaede?- Dijo medio divertido medio shockeado Haku. Era una mezcla extraña de emociones, pero el chico en verdad era toda una contradicción.

- Fuera de mi casa... ¡¡Ahora!

- ¿Por qué te enfadas con nosotros? Con quien deberías estar enfadado es con tu novio que paso la navidad con esa chica en vez de contigo.

Algo de mi dolor ante aquellas palabras debió de verse en mi rostro, ya que al momento tenía a los dos chicos sentados junto a mi e intentando consolarme con frases como "Tranquilo Kaede, el no te merece, además para eso estamos nosotros que somos mejores que el en la cama" o " No se que viste en el, tu eres como un dios, bello y resplandeciente, y nosotros te adoraremos como tal"

- Chicos... no pasa nada, en verdad el y yo no somos nada.- Ante la cara de sorpresa de los dos chicos, empecé a contarles mi historia. No se muy bien por que lo hice, quizás por que en aquel momento me sentía solo o quizás por que necesitaba de alguien que me diera esperanzas o ánimos. La cosa es que media hora después los tres nos encontrábamos en mi cocina tomando un colacao con galletas.

- Ese chico es retrasado- Dijo Kei, y ante la mirada de furia que le lance, el solo dijo- Sabes que tengo razón. No se como puede resistirse a ti, y menos por alguien como esa sosa.

- Tal vez lo único que pasa es que yo me hice demasiadas ilusiones

- No seas tonto Kaede, nadie se acuesta con otra persona sin sentir atracción por ella. Eso sería toda una contradicción. A menos que lo haga por dinero o algo así. Pero tú no le pagaste ni le chantajeaste ¿Verdad?

- Por el amor de dios... Claro que no.

- Entonces no hay más que decir. Te olvidaras de el y punto.- Las palabras del rubio fueron un duro golpe, pero por suerte Haku salió en mi ayuda

- No seas tonto Kei, sería estúpido renunciar a estas alturas. Lo que tiene que hacer es algo que obligue al pelirrojo a decidirse. Algo definitivo.

- Ya hice de todo- Susurre con voz cansada- Pero nada funcionó.

- Te acostaste con el, ¿No? Yo no diría que no funciono.

- Pero eso solo sirvió para que el se alejara más de mi-Un silencio pareció apoderarse de la sala y solo mi cucharilla chocando contra mi taza de colacao pudo oírse. Los dos chicos se fueron a sus casas poco después y sin llegar a nada claro. Tanto Kei como Haku me dijeron que cuando las vacaciones terminaran los dos me ayudarían con el pelirrojo.

Y así pasaron los días hasta llegar el martes. Para cualquier chico de casi 17 años, el martes hubiese sido vacaciones de navidad, pero para los miembros de mi equipo, aquel maldito martes era como otro cualquiera y debíamos ir a entrenar. La razón era desde el punto de vista del entrenador más que valida. Ya que teníamos partido el viernes, debíamos esforzarnos por ganarlo.

Por lo que yo, tras pasarme dos días enteros comiéndome la cabeza de lo que sucedería cuando por fin viera de nuevo a mi pelirrojo, me encontré caminando nervioso hacía mi escuela a las 5 de la tarde. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto por aquel camino sin mi bici se hubiese llevado un susto de muerte, pero es que nadie sabía que tras haber estado un día entero de "limpieza profunda" en mi casa subiendo y bajando escaleras, aquel día tenía unas agujetas que solo con doblar las rodillas me entraban ganas de llorar.

Si esto se lo hubiese contado a Mitsui o a Hana se habrían pensado que era un maniático de la limpieza o algo así, ya que la última y única vez que estuvieron en mi casa yo había estado de limpieza, pero es que tras encontrarme con tres armarios tan llenos de mierda como para asustarme el solo mirarlos, había decidido dejar la tarea de vaciarlos para las vacaciones de navidad.

Antes de poder darme cuenta y de tan metido que estaba en mis pensamientos, ya había llegado al colegio. Era deprimente estar allí un día de vacaciones en el que los demás alumnos estarían ahora durmiendo una merecida siesta, pero sin una queja, me dirigí hasta donde me esperaban los del equipo.

- ¡¡¡Kae!- Oí de pronto que me llamaban, no me hizo falta voltearme para saber quienes era. Solo Kei y Haku habían tomado la costumbre de llamarme así y es que desde aquella noche en la que se habían metido a mi casa, ambos me habían visitado día si y día también.

- Hola chicos. No pensé que al final fuerais a venir.- Los dos solo me miraron algo enfadados. Yo solo pude sorprenderme de nuevo al mirarles los rostros y es que me había enterado que aquellas dos personas tan distintas físicamente eran primos. Lejanos, pero primos.

- Te lo dijimos ayer... Tienes que tomar más pescado para la memoria Kae- Una enorme gota debió resbalar entonces al escuchar las palabras de Kei, pero más grande fue aun cuando su primo le dijo pegándole una colleja

- Estúpido, no es pescado... ¡¡Es zanahoria!

- ¿Zanahoria? ¿Eso no era para la vista? Quizás es para las dos cosas...- Desde luego la tontería debía ser contagiosa para que yo respondiera eso...

Los tres nos adentramos en el gimnasio y allí vimos como los demás ya estaban en la cancha estirando mientras que el entrenador les gritaba todo tipo de "ánimos"

- Bueno Kae, te esperamos ahí arriba, después vamos todos a tu casa. Alquilé una película que quiero que veas.

Yo no pregunté cual era la película por miedo a la respuesta y me fui por fin a entrenar. Mi vista busco una cabellera pelirroja, pero para mi desilusión mi pelirrojo aun no había llegado.

Pero solo hicieron falta unos minutos para que Hanamichi entrara por la puerta, y nada menos que acompañado por su querida novia. Yo al verlos juntos sentí como mi corazón se encogía por el dolor. El chico parecía que aun no me había visto y en aquel momento se dirigía a las gradas con su Haruko. Yo los seguí con la mirada y justo cuando ambos se iban a dar un beso para despedirse algo debió notarse en mi expresión, o quizás fue simple coincidencia, la cosa es que de las gradas mismas se oyó un grito que se escuchó por todo el gimnasio.

- ¡¡¡Kae!- Era Haku, quien saludaba con su mano alegremente- ¡Recuerda dedicarnos una canasta! ¡Si no hoy no iremos a tu casa!

Yo solo pude agradecerle aquel gesto, el chico había conseguido que me distrajera y dejara de ver a Hanamichi. Pero no duró mucho y antes de poder evitarlos mis ojos le volvieron a buscar. Hanamichi seguía en las gradas, pero ahora me miraba a mí y en sus ojos pude distinguir una extraña expresión que no fui capaz de comprender.

El entrenamiento pasó sin ninguna novedad, Hanamichi evitaba el contacto tanto físico como visual conmigo, aun que a veces, cuando mi mirada se desviaba hacía su figura podía captar como el me veía de reojo. Y eso no hacía más que ponerme nervioso. Si algo del entrenamiento se podía resaltar era que yo, entre los nervios y mis agujetas, no di una con la pelota.

Cuando por fin terminó el entrenamiento, yo me dirigí directamente a las gradas, me ducharía en mi casa ya que el entrar en las duchas no me apetecía en aquel momento. Traería demasiados recuerdos que por ahora preferiría dejar de lado.

Pero justo cuando estaba pasando junto a la novia de Hanamichi y sus amigas, las palabras de una de ellas me hizo pararme en seco.

- ¿Y te a invitado a su casa por la noche? Eso solo puede significar una cosa. Además si me dices que vais a estar solos...

- No lo se. Hanamichi ha estado muy raro últimamente y la verdad es que ya no se que esperar a estas alturas.

- Vamos Haruko, no te hagas la inocente- Eso lo dijo una chica del pelo corto mientras miraba pícaramente a su amiga. Yo solo sentí como mi bilis cada vez pujaba más por salir de mi cuerpo- Será mejor que compres condones... Jajajajaj

Eso fue lo último que fui capaz de soportar. Empujándolas a ambas al pasar por su lado, me dirigí con la vista baja hacía donde me esperaban Kei y Haku. No les dije nada de lo que había oído, simplemente que necesitaba salir de allí urgentemente. No hizo falta más, en menos de 10 minutos los tres estábamos en mi casa mientras yo me paseaba por todo mi comedor maldiciendo a la guarra de Haruko, a mi mala suerte y a el mal gusto de mi Hana, por lo menos en cuanto a chicas se refería.

- ¿Pero que fue lo que oíste exactamente?- Preguntó Haku ya harto de mis maldiciones y mis idas y venidas. No les había dicho una palabra cuerda en todo el rato desde que habíamos abandonado el gimnasio.

- Hana... - Fue lo único que salió de mis labios

- ¿Hana? ¿Qué pasa con el?- Al no obtener ninguna respuesta mía, los dos chicos se levantaron del sillón y me agarraron por los brazos para que dejara de dar vueltas.- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado Kaede?

Al ver la seriedad de sus rostros, no pude soportarlo más y mis ojos terminaron llenándose de lágrimas que no derramé.

- El... El la invitó a su casa y... Se van a acostar.- ¿Como explicarles que aquello no solo dolía por imaginármelos juntos? ¿Como explicarles que si ellos se acostaban lo único que mantenía mis esperanzas se acabaría? ¿Como decirles que el que yo hubiera estado con Hanamichi y su novia no era lo único que me permitía poder sonreír aun? Era algo que yo tenía de el, algo que me pertenecía solo a mi y que en cierta forma mantenía vivas mis esperanzas.

Pero una vez más había subestimado la comprensión humana. Los dos chicos parecieron entender lo que yo temía y sin más me abrazaron dándome apoyo.

- Quizás después de todo el no te merezca Kae. Yo ya te lo dije, si el la elije sobre ti... No debe estar muy bien de la cabeza. Y yo nunca te dejaría salir con un loco mono pelirrojo.

Aquella tarde la película fue cancelada. Yo necesitaba estar solo y aun que los dos chicos se negaron a irse, no les quedo otra opción cuando uno a uno les cogí a la fuerza y les eché. Puede que eso fuera algo cruel, pero de verdad que en aquellos momentos necesitaba de algo de soledad para aclararme las cosas. Últimamente mis días había girado torno al pelirrojo y el ya no tener más que ver con él, dejaba un vacío en mi vida y en mi corazón imposible de rellenar.

Los días pasaron y yo parecía incapaz de hacer nada útil. Lo único que hacía que me levantara de la cama era el hecho de que Key y Haku aparecieran todos los días en mi casa y me arrastraran para que me vistiera por lo menos. Si no hubiese sido por ellos el trago hubiese sido mucho más amargo.

Sin embargo pronto llegó el viernes y con él, el tener que enfrentarme a mis temores. Debía ver a Hanamichi. Era algo inevitable y aun que la parte razonable de mi mente me gritaba que tarde o temprano lo tenía que ver, mi parte irracional gritaba que era mejor la parte de tarde.

Haku y Kei, que se habían convertido en mis sombras, me acompañaron al partido. Intentado ignorar aquel impulso de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, me armé de valor para lo que a mi modo de ver, sería la peor prueba a la que me había enfrentado.

- Quita esa cara Kae. Parece como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer ante ti un verdugo para ajusticiarte y cortarte la cabeza

Mis labios se estiraron en una verdadera sonrisa. Una de esas que hacía días no mostraba- ¿Que pasa Kei...? ¿Acaso has vuelto a ver películas francesas de esas antiguas tipo la mascara de hierro?

- Mmmm, pues mira, sí. ¿Pero es que a quien no le gusta ver esa película con mi Leonardito de protagonista y por partida doble? Lo adoro en su faceta mala, claro que en la inocente y tierna... Dios también tiene su morbo.

Ahí si que me reí de veras. Por lo menos hasta que al mirar a Haku vi que tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza pude ver algo que yo mismo estaba mostrando últimamente con frecuencia. Celos.

- Con ese culo y esa carita de ángel...- Kei seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de la mirada del moreno y yo entonces me di cuenta de que había estado tan centrado en mis problemas que no había sido capaz de darme cuenta de lo que era tan evidente a mi alrededor. Haku estaba colado por su primo lejano.

Empecé a preparar uno de mis planes para ver como podía unir a aquellos dos, pero antes si quiera de empezar nos encontramos frente al gimnasio. Y frente a Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo me miró entonces, pero de pronto se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Mi alma se calló a mis pies y me di cuenta de que probablemente Hanamichi había hecho algo con su novia y se sentía demasiado culpable como para mirarme si quiera a la cara. El pelirrojo podría ser muchas cosas, pero se había preocupado por mí y sabiendo mis sentimientos por el, seguro que en aquellos momentos se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Compuse lo mejor que pude mi mascara de frialdad para que no se notaran mis ganas de llorar y entre junto con mis dos recientes amigos a la cancha. Durante todo el partido me comporte como un verdadero capullo. Mis ojos en ningún momento prestaron demasiada atención a Hanamichi y volví a ser durante aquella hora el mismo frío e indiferente Rukawa de antes.

Mis compañeros parecían algo preocupados, pero yo solo los mantenía alejados de mi con miradas de desden. Cuando terminó el partido, me dirigí sin decirle una palabra a nadie hacia el vestuario y una vez estuve protegido de las miradas interrogantes de los demás, mi mascara volvió a caer dejando ver todo el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos.

- Rukawa- Escuché una voz detrás de mi y reconocí a Mitsui sin darme si quiera la vuelta

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dije en un tono indiferente mientras apretaba mis puños. Aun no olvidaba que aquel chico había ido a ver me a mi casa cuando se preocupó por mi, no quería tratarlo mal, pero tampoco quería que viera mi dolor.

- Ayudarte- De pronto pude sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza entre mis omoplatos. La sorpresa me había dejado totalmente inmóvil- Déjame ayudarte a olvidar.

- Yo... Yo no se de que hablas- Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero el chico, cociéndome por uno de mis hombros me hizo darme la vuelta para poder verme a los ojos.

- No mientas, a estas alturas todo el equipo esta enterado de tu "relación" con Hanamichi. Y se que estas así por verle a el con su novia.- Evitando su mirada empecé a negar con la cabeza, sin embargo el chico me cogió la barbilla para que no desviara mis ojos de los suyos. - Déjame ayudarte por favor, te prometo que no te presionare a nada, solo dame una oportunidad.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento rozando mi boca. Mitsui se estaba inclinando con unas intenciones más que claras, y yo solo fui capaz de quedarme en espera de lo que vendría. El por que quizás nunca lo sepa. Puede que para demostrarme que podía querer a alguien más o puede que para comprobar que aun ahora, mi futuro no tenía que verse tan gris como yo lo veía.

Cuando sus labios se posaron algo vacilantes sobre los míos y empezaron a moverse como pidiendo en un principio mi consentimiento para seguir, yo le eché los brazos al cuello y le correspondí. No fue un beso de los que me robaban el aliento, eso por lo visto era marca registrada de mi torpe, pero era un beso dulce que me hacía sentirme querido.

Como yo estaba dando la espalda a la entrada del vestuario, no fui conciente del momento en el que una tercera persona entró. Pero Mitsui sí. El moreno solo me agarro de la cadera para acercarme más a si mismo mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como un pelirrojo nos miraba desde la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hanamichi no podía creer lo que veía, pero tan solo hicieron falta unos segundos para que el asombro diera paso al dolor y el chico salió de allí prácticamente corriendo y tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Y mientras yo me dejaba llevar por el beso de Mitsui, para nada pasional, Hanamichi se iba a su casa no muy seguro de que debía hacer a continuación. Pero si algo tenía claro es que antes de que el día acabase el tenía corazones que romper y otros que reparar.


	7. Feliz cumpleaños, mi zorro FIN

- 12... 11...- Y así empecé a contar las campanadas que me conducían a un nuevo año, un año que empezaba tan solitario como el anterior. Aun que había que fue una soledad auto impuesta ya que tanto Haku como Kei me había insistido hasta el cansancio en que los acompañara la noche vieja, pero yo me había negado esperando que Haku tuviese el suficiente valor como para ir y decirle a Kei lo que sentía.

Por otra parte estaba Mitsui. El chico (Na: A pesar de lo que muchos penséis según vuestros comentarios XD) había sido un cielo. Me había intentado sacar de mi depresión, y aun que no lo había conseguido completamente, el saber que el moreno sentía algo por mi me había subido los ánimos. No era por elevar mi ego ni nada así, simplemente el rechazo de Hanamichi me había hecho plantearme si es que había algo en mi que alejase a las personas.

Pero después de aquel dulce beso que habíamos compartido el día anterior, yo me había dado cuenta de que no podía intentar sustituir a Hana tan fácilmente, por lo menos no tan pronto. Por lo que le dije que por ahora lo único que podía darle era mi amistad. Mitsui se mostró algo triste pero había terminado por aceptar que mi corazón ahora mismo pertenecía completamente a una sola persona. A mi torpe.

Aquella noche vieja había sido algo aburrida, sin embargo había elaborado una lista de mis intenciones para el año que venía que a mi parecer eran completamente serias y necesarias.

1- Olvidarme de mi torpe

2- Dejar de cascarmela casi todos los días (que fuera más o menos una vez a la semana o así, con eso me conformaba) pensando en el pelirrojo.

3- Cancelar el pedido que le hice hace tan solo unos días a aquella bruja que me encontré en el parque y que aun que empecé dejándola que me leyese la mano, al final terminé comprando un mal de ojo para la estúpida novia de Hanamichi.

4- Debo intentar ser menos pervertidos... Ideas para conseguirlo  
a) Leerme la Biblia de cabo a rabo con todo eso de los pecados capitales y sus castigos.

b) Tortura intensiva a base de ver enteras las series de Marco, Heidi y aquella de la abeja que tanto me irritaba. Aun que para no traumatizarme también veré aquella otra que tanto me gustaba... Chicho Terremoto creo recordar que era.

c) Ante la falta de más ideas siempre puedo tomarme zanahoria, que según Kei... ¿O era yo mismo? cuidaba la vista y la memoria... Si era tan multiusos seguro que podía hacer algo con mi falta de imaginación.

5- Ya se que en los propósitos para año nuevo no hay que poner peticiones, pero ya que estamos por la labor, quiero pedir a los reyes magos o a quien quiera que exista para eso, que me cumpla mi sueño de jugar en la NBA. Quiero ser famoso, adorado y asquerosamente rico para que cuando Hana me vea por la tele se muera de envidia al ver lo que se ha perdido por quedarse con esa cerda.

Ya dejando de lado mis ideas de futuro, había que decir que aquel día yo me sentía particularmente triste. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar mis navidades completamente solo, pero ahora el golpe era más duro porque tras imaginarme de mil formas como podía ser mi noche vieja junto a mi pelirrojo, el golpe era bastante peor.

Mis pensamientos dejaron de vagar cuando escuche como el snob del presentador anunciaba por la televisión la 5 campanada, léase... quedaban 5 segundos y yo tenía aun 10 uvas para comer. Haciendo un esfuerzo logre comerme todas para cuando las campanadas iban por el 2 y así, atragantándome, es que recibí el año nuevo felicitándome a mi mismo.

2... 1... Y...- El feliz año nuevo se perdió por que de pronto alguien llamó a mi puerta. Por un momento decidí ignorarlo ya que lo primero que me vino a la cabeza es que la gente no podía dejarme tranquilo ni aquella noche. Pero entonces el timbre empezó a sonar de nuevo y esta vez no paró.

- ¡¡¡Ya voy!- Grite mientras me levantaba de mi sillón y me dirigía a mi puerta- ¡No hace falta que me fundas el maldito timbre!

Inmediatamente el sonido cesó y cuando por fin llegue a la puerta y la abrí dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera por ser tan inoportuno, mis palabras murieron en mi boca al ver lo que había frente a mi puerta.

- ¿Pero qué...?- Miré hacía todos los lados de mi calle para saber a quien pertenecía aquella enorme y casi podrida caja de madera. Mediría más de metro y medio de alto y era casi tan ancha como yo abriéndome de brazos.

Pero lo más intrigante era el cartel rosa chillón que colgaba en una de sus paredes. En el ponía en letra de muy mala caligrafía: "¡¡Feliz año nuevo Kaede y también feliz cumpleaños!"Aquí está nuestro regalo, espero que lo disfrutes... Aun que sabemos que te va a gustar"

Yo me quedé algo impactado, bueno a decir verdad la cara que puse en aquel momento habría tenido que inmortalizarse. Pero aquello hizo que una idea entrara en mi cabeza y como si conmigo no fuera la cosa dije...

-Ya se que esto es una cámara oculta... Pero bueno, perderé mi tiempo por curiosidad.- Vale... Realmente no es que lo creyera, pero por si las moscas siempre era mejor ser precavido. Con un suspiro de frustración cogí la caja agarrándola y tiré con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no se movió ni un milímetro.- Por el amor de dios... ni que hubiese un maldito elefante dentro.

Por un momento mi corazón dejó de latir cuando creí oír un ruido proveniente de la caja. Pero como cesó al instante pensé que me lo había imaginado. Grave error. Empujando con todas mis fuerzas durante los 5 minutos siguientes, no conseguí absolutamente nada, la caja parecía clavada al suelo por lo que usando mi ya para entonces congelado cerebro, me metí en mi casa y cogí una palanca de la caja de herramientas.

Cuando volví al lugar del "crimen" la caja seguía ahí como desafiándome a que la abriera y yo con una sonrisa maligna dirigida a aquella maldita cosa que tanto trabajo me estaba dando puse la palanca en uno de los lados y apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando una de las paredes de la caja salió de su sitio cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente yo solo pude quedarme congelado viendo lo que había en el interior de la caja. Aquello debía ser una maldita broma. Y una de muy mal gusto.

La caja, ante todo pronostico, se encontraba forrada por dentro con terciopelo rojo oscuro. Eso en si no me hubiese dejado en tal estado comatoso, pero el hecho de que en el centro de la caja se encontrase una persona arrodillada ya iba cambiando las cosas.

Con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, mire incrédulo a Hanamichi. Incapaz de moverme miré incrédulo al chico que parecía sacado de una película y es que si ya de por si, el que Hanamichi estuviese dentro de una caja como regalo para mi el día de mi cumpleaños era toda una sorpresa, el hecho de que el chico estuviese totalmente desnudo, bueno rectifico, tapado por un tanga que constaba de unas tiras de cuero que no tapaban nada y en su boca una de aquellas bolas que se ponían en los videos pornos y que se ataban detrás de la cabeza con una correa de cuero era algo que mi cerebro no terminaba por asimilar. Por mucho que lo tuviese delante.

La pregunta del siglo era: ¿Qué demonios hacía Hana enfrente de mi casa, estilo actor porno, cuando se suponía que debía estar pasando la noche vieja con su novia? Sí, decidí, aquella sería la pregunta que le hería, pero antes tenía que conseguir que el aire entrase a mis pulmones y mi corazón latiese a un ritmo aceptable, vamos en definitiva, esperaría a volver a ser persona.

Cuando al fin pude moverme un poco, la luz que provenía de mi casa y que hasta el momento yo había estado tapando con mi cuerpo, dio de lleno en el rostro de Hanamichi y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban furiosos. Miles de ideas cruzaron entonces por mi mente, ¿Y si aquello no era más que una maldita broma de alguien con poco sentido del humor, o uno muy raro…?

Acercándome más a la caja, le tendí una de mis manos para que el chico saliera de allí, pero cuando tras pasar unos momentos y ver que el chico no hacía nada, mis ojos se posaron en sus brazos, que se perdían en su espalda y muy acertadamente supuse que tendría las manos atadas.

Agachándome entonces, le cogí como pude por la cintura para que saliera de una maldita vez de la caja y lo conduje a la entrada cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. El pelirrojo solo se quedó allí de pie sin mirarme a la cara y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Solo faltaba saber si aquello era de furia o de vergüenza

Me puse tras de el para desatarle las manos, pero sorprendido vi que lo que las amarraba no era una cuerda, si no unas esposas, y unas muy bonitas había que decir, forradas por una tela negra muy suave, parecida al terciopelo. Además de que mi vista podía recrearse también con las nalgas de Hanamichi, que tras sus manos, podían verse en todo su redondeado y apetitoso esplendor.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado, me puse de nuevo frente a el, aun que esta vez algo alejado. El no saber de que iba aquella situación me ponía a la defensiva y además no estaba del todo seguro de si podría aguantar el impulso de saltar sobre el.

- Veamos… ¿Dónde están las esposas Sakuragi?- Pregunte sin mirarle a los ojos, pero cuando el otro no respondió, me di cuenta de que estúpidamente no había caído en que el pelirrojo no podría hablar con aquel artefacto en la boca.

Con un suspiro de frustración me acerqué hasta que su cara y la mía quedaron a solo unos centímetros y le rodee con mis brazos para desabrochar la correa de cuero que sostenía la bola. Al momento esta caía al suelo llena por completo de su saliva.

- ¿Un elefante?- Casi me gritó en la cara- ¿Me has comparado con un elefante?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas Rukawa, te escuché antes desde la caja cuando no pudiste moverla.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que estas navidades hayas engordado Sakuragi- La verdad es que no quería sonar tan frío, pero el recuerdo de lo que había pasado no me dejaba relajarme del todo a su lado.

- ¡Yo no estoy gordo!- Su aliento rozándome toda la cara desde luego no ayudaba demasiado en eso de controlar mis instintos- Lo que sucede es que no tienes apenas fuerza.

Cuando me disponía a gritarle, el chico una vez más me dejo sorprendido y con mis palabras en la boca al irse de allí rumbo a mi salón sin escucharme si quiera y con cara de quien esta completamente a sus anchas. Yo solo pude seguirle como el idiota que era.

Cuando llegué, vi que el chico ya se había puesto cómodo sentándose en el sillón negro completamente relajado. Parecía como si hubiese olvidado su desnudez, claro que a mi no me podía pasar lo mismo, ya que cada vez que le miraba mi pene parecía saltar en mis pantalones.

- Haber… Dime de una vez como quitarte las esposas

- Pues…- De pronto toda la calma del chico había desaparecido y en su lugar Hanamichi se encontraba ahora completamente colorado y con la cabeza gacha- Está en el tanga

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunté yo sin creer haber oído bien. Pero mi mirada casi por inercia bajo hasta la prenda nombrada y yo mismo me sonrojé. El pequeño tanga de cuero negro no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y yo me pregunté, haciendo mención a lo bien dotado que estaba el chico, cómo habría podido meter todo su… su equipo en aquella miniatura.

- Será mejor que empiece explicándote por que estoy aquí. Aun que a decir verdad mi idea no había sido la de presentarme ante ti en tanga y en una caja esposado. Pero Rukawa pondría las manos al fuego en que solo tu eres capaz de, por una vez que te haces amigos, hacerlo de las personas más raras del planeta.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Haku y Kei…? – Pregunté yo sin poder creer una palabra.

- Espera, solo te pido antes de decir nada que me dejes hablar a mí. Tengo bastante que contarte y no quiero que me interrumpas- Hanamichi me miró por primera vez a los ojos desde lo del tanga y vi que parecía algo indeciso- Solo una cosa antes de empezar… ¿Está aquí Michi?

- ¿Michi?- Pregunte yo con un mal presentimiento

- No te hagas el tonto Kaede, te vi en el vestuario el viernes.

Mi muy inteligente cerebro no fue capaz de sugerirme nada inteligente que decir, pero pronto me vi salvado de hacer el ridículo ya que Hanamichi siguió hablando como si nada.

- A decir verdad me importa una mierda si él está o no aquí. De todos modos voy a contarte lo que tengo que decir por que me ha costado mucho admitírmelo a mi mismo como para venir ahora y echarme atrás por algo como un tercero.- Debió ver mi confusión en la cara estúpido que estaba poniendo, ya que me dijo- No te preocupes, ya entenderás. Solo no me interrumpas. Y por cierto siéntate, que no es como si te fuera a comer o algo así. Pareces una estatua ahí de pie.

- Bueno… - Empezó una vez le hice caso sentándome en la otra esquina del sillón a la que estaba el. Hana solo me miró con algo de burla- Como ya sabrás de sobra, yo estoy saliendo con Haruko desde hace unas semanas. Ni se te ocurra- Agregó al ver que abría la boca- Mierda… Es muy difícil explicarlo. Veamos… Hasta hace dos semanas yo tenía muy claro el futuro que iba a tener. Probablemente sería un jugador de baloncesto y me casaría con alguna chica teniendo una par de hijos. Por lo tanto cuando Haruko, la chica de la que había estado enamorado durando tanto tiempo aceptó salir conmigo, fui realmente feliz

En aquel momento supe que mi Hana no tenía corazón, y que estaba desgarrando el mió a una velocidad increíble

- Pero entonces llegaste tú. Fue algo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, algo que me pilló totalmente desprevenido y tengo que admitir Rukawa que si por algo tengo que admirarte es por la perseverancia que puedes llegar a mostrar. Pero eso no importa, no me voy a desviar de mi línea ahora. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en la que me derramaste un café?- Pregunto, pero por lo visto fue una pregunta retórica, por que antes de dejarme si quiera responder, él ya estaba siguiendo con su narración- Bien, pues fue ahí cuando empezó todo. Yo sabía que era hetero. Para algo estaba enamorado de Haruko, pero cuando tú empezaste con tus acercamientos, todo el caos comenzó. Al principio pensé que aquello sucedía solo por curiosidad. Que mi atracción física hacía ti era fruto del experimentar algo nuevo.

Hanamichi se acomodo mejor en el sofá. El chico miraba fijamente algún punto en la pared y parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo no sabía donde llegaría aquella charla exactamente.

- Pero aquella no duró demasiado. Cada día que pasaba tú te acercabas más. Con cada beso, con cada caricia me hacías ver que la atracción que sentía hacía ti era mucho más que mera curiosidad. Pero Rukawa tienes que entender que me he criado en una casa muy chapada a la antigua. Mis padres nunca me hablaron de la homosexualidad y para mi el solo pensar que podía sentir algo por alguien de mi mismo sexo era realmente duro. Sin embargo era algo tan evidente que no pude ignorarlo.

Rascándose la cabeza, el chico por fin me miró, y vi que sus ojos estaban algo húmedos. Lo que no sabía era que en aquel momento los míos estaban exactamente igual.

- Durante un tiempo intenté acercarme lo más que pude a mi novia, y alejarme de ti. Pero era imposible. Allá donde yo iba estabas tú y poco a poco, aun con mi novia al lado, ya no pude evitar desear tus caricias y tus besos. Cuando me di cuenta de mi grado de necesidad por ti, me asusté y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue refugiarme en lo único seguro. En Haruko. Aquella fue la época donde intentaba ignorarte como fuese posible, sin embargo no resulto. Ya no podía soportarlo más por que ahora no solo eran tus avances, ahora era yo el que cada vez que te miraba deseaba posar mis manos sobre ti. Y ahí fue donde me decidí, te busqué Rukawa, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ello- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante el dolor de aquellas palabras, pero cuando el chico siguió hablando el nudo que había apretado mi corazón desapareció

- No te confundas. No es que me arrepienta por haberme acostado contigo, de lo que me arrepiento es del motivo.- Hanamichi pareció no soportar mirarme más y sus ojos se desviaron al suelo- Fui un egoísta, simplemente no pensé en nadie más que en mi y te busqué aun sabiendo que aquello dañaría a más personas que a mi. Por una parte estaba Haruko, a quien estaba engañando miserablemente y lo que me hacía sentir muy mal, y por otra parte tú. Sabía que de alguna forma aquello era como jugar contigo, con tus sentimientos, pero no me di cuenta hasta demasiado tarde, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. Te utilice de la peor manera y después mi propio miedo me hizo alejarme más de ti.

- Después de aquello no sabría ni yo mismo decirte muy bien que ocurrió, estaba demasiado confuso y dolido pro lo que había hecho. Tanto el verte a ti como ver a Haruko me recordaba la clase de persona que podía llegar a ser y en verdad lo pasé muy mal. Pero no me rendí, si algo puedo decir bueno de mi es que lo último que pierdo siempre son las esperanzas. Intenté recobrar mi vida tal y como la tenía antes, hasta quise acostarme con Haruko. – Sin poder evitarlo un gruñido salió por mis labios. Esto hizo que el pelirrojo me mirara de nuevo interrogante y yo solo le dije

- Lo se. Oí como Haruko decía que ambos ibais a hacerlo.

- Ahh, vaya eso explica lo frío que estuviste en el partido. Pero te juro que no paso nada. Rukawa si te cuento todo esto es por que me he dado cuenta de algo. Fue en aquel preciso momento, cuando intenté sentir con ella lo que sentía contigo. Pero fue inútil y es que comprendí que aquella necesidad de ti no era solo sexual. Quería tenerte cerca, y quería que fueras tú. Si hubiese sido solo deseo insatisfecho, por lógica cualquiera me habría servido, pero no fue así. El pensar que debía acostarme con ella fue como un cubo de agua helada. No es que no pudiera, es que simplemente no quería. Aquel día ni fui a buscar a Haruko y más tarde, cuando te vi con Mitsui… Bueno aquello fue realmente doloroso y comprendí por lo que habrías pasado tú al verme con Haruko. Aquellos celos casi enfermizos que hacían querer odiarte y amarte al mismo tiempo.

En aquel momento no hubiese podido decir palabra aun que en ello me hubiese dio la vida. Simplemente estaba demasiado impactado por las palabras del pelirrojo y lo que estas significaban.

- Yo entonces rompí con Haruko y aun que suene cruel decirlo, no me dolió en absoluto. Sin embargo aun no sabía como demonios te iba a contar todo esto. En cierta forma me daba miedo tu rechazo ya que sabía que me lo tenía bien merecido. Pero esta mañana vi a tus dos amigos y fueron ellos los que se acercaron a mí. Quizás fuera por la cara que debía tener ya que en aquel momento estaba pensando en lo desgraciado que era, pero la cosa fue que ellos dos me llevaron a la casa de Haku y allí prácticamente me hicieron contarles todo esto.

- Hanamichi yo…

- No espera, aun no termino. No quiero que pienses que vine aquí solo por sexo al verme así vestido. No te quepa duda de que yo nunca hubiese aceptado todo esto de haberlo sabido. Pero aquellos dos locos simplemente me quitaron la ropa a la fuerza, me esposaron y me metieron en una caja.

Ante mi silencio el chico pareció venirse abajo. Sus lacrimosos ojos ahora estaban completamente centrados en mí a espera de una respuesta. Pero yo aun estaba demasiado sorprendido. Y quizás dolido por todo.

- ¿No dices nada?- Fue el susurro que me saco de mis pensamientos y de pronto comprendí que delante de mi tenía al chico que amaba y que ahora también me amaba. Una sonrisa, aun que vacilante, adorno mis labios

- Realmente no se bien que decir.

- Bueno entonces esta vez seré yo el que te seduzca a ti para convencerte- Dijo mientras se arrodillaba para acercarse a mi- Quítame las esposas Rukawa, quítamelas y déjame mostrarte como te amo.

Entonces si que sonreí completamente y mi mano se posó en su vientre, que se encontraba frío, en una caricia.

- Y dime… ¿Por donde esta la llave?

- Jajaja, siento decepcionarte, pero esos dos dijeron que si te dejaban las cosas demasiado en "la masa" acabarías muy pronto- Yo no entendí a lo que se refería, por lo menos hasta que se giró un poco y pude ver que en un lado, atado al tanga por el costado estaba la llave con un lazo. Cuando lo cogí, vi que también había un pequeño papel allí y al leerlo mis ojos se abrieron redondos y sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír ante la intrigada mirada del otro. Yo solo le mostré el papel.

"Regalo por Haku y Kei. Qué lo disfrutes y no te quepa duda de que los dos nos debéis una"

Intentando no excitarme demasiado, cogí a Hanamichi para darle la vuelta y quitarle las esposas. No quería terminar antes si quiera de haber empezado. Una vez estuvieron fuera las tiré sin preocuparme demasiado por donde caían al suelo y después me levanté del sofá. Hanamichi solo me miró levantando sus cejas.

- Vaya… ¿Es eso un rechazo?- Pregunto haciendo un puchero adorable, yo le tendí mi mano para que se levantara y me siguiera.

- No digas tonterías. Pero nuestra primera vez fue en unas duchas. Hagamos algo derecho por una vez y vayamos a mi cama

- Hombre tanto como derecho… Yo no diría que lo que vamos a hacer es derecho….

Más carcajadas salieron por mi boca y sin poder aguantarme más atraje el lindo cuerpo del chico hacía mi. Hanamichi no dijo nada y simplemente me rodeo con sus brazos mientras se pegaba por completo.

- ¡Mierda!- Casi grite, y después simplemente agarré al chico por las nalgas para que me rodeara con sus piernas y partí rumbo a mi cuarto

- Veo que estás algo apresurado, ¿No?- Yo no le hice demasiado caso y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en mi cama con el chico debajo de mi cuerpo.

Yo pasé mis manos por todo su torso mientras mi boca descendía hasta la suya en lo que fue un beso devastador. Un beso que mostraba toda la pasión que ambos habíamos contenido durante demasiado tiempo.

- Hazlo, tómame de una vea- Me dijo Hanamichi mientras jadeaba y empujaba sus caderas contra mi cuerpo. El pelirrojo estaba tan excitado como yo.

- Pero no estas preparado y te dolerá

- Tu solo hazlo, lo necesito Rukawa, quiero sentirte dentro, y quiero sentirte ya.

Hanamichi entonces dirigió su mano hasta mis pantalones y desabrochando el botón hábilmente metió su mano dentro de mi ropa interior para acariciar mi miembro ya más que despierto. Con un gemido de frustración me puse en pie rápidamente quitándome toda la ropa ante la atenta mirada del otro chico y después volví a la cama junto a él. Rápidamente le quité su pequeño tanga y sin poder evitarlo me quede viendo fijamente la excitación del otro, era tan bello que aquella visión casi me hizo perder por completo el control.

Cogí sus piernas pasándomelas por los hombros y elevé sus caderas para poder ponerme en buena posición y penetrarle.

- No sabía que te gustaba el dolor- Susurré con una sonrisa picara. El chico solo me miro decidido y me dijo que lo hiciera.

Intentando no ser brusco, empecé a introducir mi pene por su estrecha entrada, pero cuando llevaba mi punta casi completa el chico soltó un gemido lastimero. Poco a poco terminé dentro de él para después quedarme completamente quieto para que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

- Muévete- Dijo pasados unos minutos, su respiración parecía ser ya más regular. Yo así lo hice, al principio con estocadas suaves, pero Hanamichi parecía estar tan deseoso de terminar como yo, ya que gritándome pidiendo más hizo que el ritmo de mis envestidas aumentara convirtiéndose aquel acto en algo salvaje y que solo parecía buscar el placer de la culminación. Ninguno de los dos tardamos mucho en terminar, y cuando sentí como la esencia del pelirrojo bañaba mi abdomen solo pude dirigir allí una de mis manos para mojarme los dedos y después metérmelos en la boca. Quería volver a saborear aquello que me había sido negado antes.

Bajando las piernas del chico, me tumbé junto a el. Pero Hanamichi parecía tener otros planes ya que completamente desnudo se levantó de la cama y salio por la puerta del cuarto vete a saber donde. Yo solo le miré sin entender nada. Pero antes de darme tiempo a decir palabra alguna el chico ya se encontraba de vuelta con sus manos a la espalda y una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Yo temblé por la anticipación y par que no admitirlo... También con algo de miedo.

- ¿Qué estas tramando? No me gusta nada esa expresión- Dije yo sin moverme si quiera de la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa Rukawa? ¿Tan pronto te has cansado? Pues déjame decirme que esta noche no pienso dejarte dormir.- El chico se acercó a donde yo estaba y se inclinó para besarme, pero esta vez dulcemente.

Cuando me acordé de que Hana estaba escondiendo algo, cogí sus dos manos, pero estas ya se encontraban vacías.

- Déjame seducirte Kaede. Deja que está vez sea yo el que te incite y te vuelva loco de deseo- El pelirrojo me tumbó completamente en la cama mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Mi miembro empezó a reaccionar entonces.

- Para eso no hace falta que hagas mucho- Susurre mientras mis caderas se elevaban en busca de más contacto, sin embargo el chico descendió hasta que su boca quedo a unos centímetros de la mía y sus manos apresaron las mías sujetándolas por encima de nuestras cabezas.

- Quiero oírte gemir y gritar mi nombre mientras deliras de placer- Susurró., y su aliento baño calidamente mi boca- Quiero que seas mió Kaede.

Su lengua entonces salio juguetona de su boca para lamer mis labios y yo intenté liberar mis manos para abrazarle. Pero Hanamichi las sujetó más fuerte mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos y su lengua pasaba dentro de mi boca para acariciar la mía. Pronto todo quedó olvidado cuando el chico ondulo su cadera haciendo una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros excitados sexos.

Las manos de Hanamichi entonces empezaron a recorrer todo mi pecho acariciando toda mi piel, pero entonces me di cuenta de que si las manos de Hanamichi estaban sobre mi cuerpo, algo debía estar sujetando aun mis manos. Confuso miré hacía donde estas estaban y mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver allí las esposas. El pelirrojo me había esposado a mi cabecero y yo no me había dado ni cuenta.

- Hanamichi… ¿Se puede saber qué quieres hacer conmigo esposado?

- Tranquilo, solo quiero jugar un poco- El pelirrojo llevó su boca a mi cuello lamiéndolo y dejando una estela de húmedos besos. Sus manos mientras tanto acariciaban mis pezones ahora endurecidos por el deseo- Te prometo que seré muy bueno contigo

Yo eché mi cabeza hacía atrás dejando más espacio para la lengua del chico en mi cuello y cuando sus dientes se clavaron allí sin llegar a hacer daño un gemido agudo escapo por mis labios. Entonces la boca de Hanamichi volvió a la mía como si de alguna forma quisiera beberse aquel erótico sonido.

- Me encanta oírte Kaede. Grita, grita para mí.

Su boca bajó ahora hasta mi pecho y sus manos fueron entonces sustituidas por sus labios que empezaron a lamer mis pezones absorbiendo de vez en cuando y dando pequeños mordiscos en mi pálida piel.

- Ahhh, no puedo… - Jadee mientras sentía como la lengua del chico jugaba un rato más con mis pezones y después bajaba hasta mi abdomen haciendo círculos alrededor de mi ombligo.

Hanamichi llevó sus manos a mi cadera haciendo algo de presión allí para inmovilizarme y después la punta de su lengua se adentro en mi ombligo sacándome un gruñido ronco. Mi espalda se arqueó entonces como si buscara más el contacto de aquella boca, y Hanamichi entonces fue descendiendo mientras sus labios no dejaban de besar mi piel hasta llegar a mi ingle.

- ¿Estás muy caliente Kaede?- Me preguntó divertido viendo mi excitación. Aquella estúpida pregunta estaba más que respondida.

Pero si antes estaba caliente, en el momento que los labios del chico se posaron en la punta de mi pene yo creí explotar. Hanamichi lamió primero el prepucio como queriendo probar su sabor y después cogiendo la base del miembro con una mano, lo lamió en toda su longitud. Yo me hubiese caído de la cama si no hubiese estado esposado a ella.

Aquella dulce boca se convirtió de pronto en algo abrasador que me acariciaba y lamía haciéndome sentir cada vez más y más perdido en mi propio placer. Mi respiración era jadeante y mis ojos se ponían blancos en algunos momentos.

- Hazlo de una vez- Le dije entrecortadamente y él pareció entenderlo, ya que al momento siguiente se metió todo mi miembro en su boca absorbiendo y empezando a masturbarme con ella. Sus manos mientras acariciaban mis testículos y mis mullos dándome aun mayor placer.- Quítate, yo… yo me voy a correr

- No, quiero beberlo- Dijo como respuesta a mis palabras. Cuando su boca aumentó más aun su velocidad yo arquee la espalda mientras todos mis músculos se tensaban y momentos después me derramé dentro de Hanamichi. Este solo trago todo el líquido blanco lamiendo cualquier rastro de semen de sus labios.- Delicioso.

Hanamichi subió de nuevo a besarme los labios y pude notar mi propio sabor en el, cosa que no hizo más que excítame. Sus manos estaban en mis nalgas acariciándome y presionándome contra el al mismo tiempo. Cuando sentí la excitación del pelirrojo separé mis labios de los suyos y le dije:

- Suéltame, déjame ahora ayudarte

- No, aun no- Susurró contra mis labios y después juntó su boca a la mía en un beso húmedo y lleno de pasión. Con incredulidad noté como me empezaba a excitar de nuevo. Y solo con un beso. Pero era verdad que el pelirrojo lograba encenderme con su solo contacto.

Hanamichi dejó mi boca y se puse de rodillas entre mis piernas abiertas. Con una sonrisa pervertida me agarró de los muslos haciéndome doblar las rodillas y flexionar mis piernas. Su mano entonces bajó hasta mi miembro y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente

- Quiero conocer cada rincón de ti- Dijo mientras su mamo agarraba mi pene ya completamente excitado y empezaba a bombearlo con fluidez

- Ahhh! ¡Hana!- No pude evitar gritar cuando sentí como estaba a punto de correrme, pero entonces su mano bajo el ritmo impidiéndome llegar a la cima. Un gemido salió por mis labios- ¿Quieres torturarme?- Dije como pude entre mis jadeos

El otro solo sonrió y bajo su cabeza hasta depositar un beso en la punta de mi miembro. Mi cadera se elevó entonces, pero el chico solo llevó su boca hasta mi ingle depositando allí más besos hasta llegar a mi entrada.

- ¿Torturarte?… Suena bien- Ni en mis mejores sueños eróticos hubiese podido ni imaginar lo que sentí a continuación. La lengua de Hanamichi lamió en círculos el exterior de mi entrada para después meterse en mi interior.

- ¡Ahh!- Grite, pero Hanamichi simplemente saco su lengua para volver después a meterla. Eso, sumado al hecho de que su mano seguía estimulando mi miembro, hizo que en pocos minutos llegara a mi límite y sin poder contenerme terminé corriéndome en la mano del pelirrojo.- Lo… lo siento

- No hay de que disculparse- Hanamichi entonces se levantó de la cama acercándose a la mesilla y pude ver como cogía de allí la llave de las esposas.- Ahora te soltaré…

El pelirrojo se acerco y colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí, dejando su excitación muy cerca de mi boca, empezó a quitarme las esposas. Cuando sentí mis manos libres y como Hanamichi se disponía a separase de mi, me elevé con un codo mientras que con mi otro brazo rodeaba la cintura del chico. Hanamichi solo me miró confundido, pero yo solo le lance una perversa mirada para después acercar aun más su cuerpo al mío y así mi boca quedó a unos centímetros de su pene.

- Ahora me toca a mí- Susurré, y después quitando mi mano de su cadera, la dirigí hasta la base de su miembro mientras me metía la punta en la boca. Hanamichi apoyó las manos en la pared mientras soltaba un gemido que fue como música para mis oídos.

Mi lengua y mis labios empezaron a recorrer su miembro y el pelirrojo pronto empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de satisfacción. Cuando vi que el chico se tensaba, me metí su pene en mi boca y empecé a bombearlo mientras sus caderas me ayudaban moviéndose en un desenfrenado vaivén. No tuve que esperar demasiado para sentir como su esencia llenaba mi boca.

Hanamichi se separó de mí, pero solo para recostarse encima y pegar completamente nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir tiernamente y cuando el aire escaseó yo me separé tan solo unos centímetros para susurrarle-

- Hazme tuyo.- No tuve que decirlo dos veces. Hanamichi se puso a cuatro patas sobre mí para descender su mano hasta mi entrada, pero antes de hacer nada la volvió a subir abriéndome la boca e introduciendo en ella los dedos. Mi mano mientras tanto se dirigió a su miembro para masajearlo y cuando sentí como uno de los dedos de Hanamichi intentaba entrar en mi paré todo movimiento tensándome en el acto. Aquello dolía.

- Tranquilo, solo meteré uno- Momentos después el chico tenía uno de sus dedos dentro de mi. Me consolé pensando que el debía haberlo pasado peor cuando le metí mi miembro. Pero poco después el dolor cedió y el pelirrojo empezó a mover el dedo para ensanchar mi entrada. Un gemido escapó de mis labios y llevé una de mis manos al miembro del pelirrojo de nuevo para seguir masajeándolo.

Pronto un segundo dedo se acompasó en movimientos al primero y yo estaba tan perdido en el remolino de sensaciones que me embargaban que no note nada de dolor. Hana lentamente me quito mi mano de su miembro mientras me susurraba al oído:

- Para, no quiero que esto termine tan pronto- Hana quito sus dedos de mi interior y se colocó entre mis piernas elevando mi trasero para tener más fácil acceso.- Espero que no te duela demasiado. Si quieres que pare solo dímelo, que aun que me cueste bastante, pararé.

Yo solo asentí a la espera del dolor que vendría y que efectivamente no se hizo esperar. Cuando la punta de su miembro se introdujo en mí todos mis músculos se tensaron mientras mi rostro se crispaba por el dolor.

- Lo siento- Oí que me decía su voz suave a mi oído y después sus labios acariciaron los míos lamiéndolos para después introducir su lengua en mi boca. Hanamichi se movió poco a poco hasta que por fin entró por completo. El pelirrojo se quedó completamente quieto como esperando mi consentimiento para seguir, pero a mi me dolía demasiado como para decir cualquier cosa, y aquello debió verse reflejado en mí ya que Hana esperó pacientemente hasta que un rato después, cuando sentí aquel dolor punzante disminuir, le pedí que siguiera.

Sus embestidas empezaron suave aun que de todos modos causaba dolor, por lo menos hasta que en una de ellas el pelirrojo tocó algo dentro de mí que me hizo gritar de placer. Hanamichi aumento la velocidad de las embestidas mientras mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda y yo acoplaba mis movimientos a los suyos. Nuestros gemidos parecieron mezclarse mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más al clímax.

- Ahhh, te quiero Hana- Susurré mientras me tensaba a punto de acabar

- Yo también te quiero mi zorrito- Ambos arqueamos nuestras espaldas mientras no dejábamos llevar por un orgasmo explosivo que me hizo terminar en el abdomen de Hana mientras el me llenaba con su semen. El pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre mi exhausto y yo le abrace con fuerza.

- Esto parece un sueño- Hanamichi me miro y de pronto sus ojos parecieron llenarse de duda.

- Kaede… ¿Qué pasó al final entre tú y Mitsui? ¿No os hicisteis novios o algo así verdad?

- ¡Como iba a estar con el después de lo que a pasado entre nosotros?- Le respondí algo enfadado por su suposición

- Lo siento, a veces soy un burro

- No, pero no te negare que eres un torpe- cuando vi que el me miraba enfadado me apresure a aclarar- Pero eres mi torpe, y te quiero tal y como eres.

El silencio reino durante algunos minutos, ambos estábamos lo bastante agotados como para quedarnos dormidos en aquel instante, pero de alguna forma nos daba miedo que al despertar descubriéramos que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomo Haruko?- Pregunte sin poder contener mi curiosidad, aun que maldiciéndome por ello.

- Bueno… al principio lloró, y me sentí mal, pero después me dijo que en verdad ya se lo esperaba. Ella de alguna forma lo había notado, y no me extraña ya que me comportaba muy raro todo el tiempo…

- Yo al principio también me sentí un poco mal por ella. Pero fue muy poco tiempo.- No quería mentirle diciendo que había sentido pena pro aquella cerda, después de todo ella había tenido a mi torpe durante demasiado tiempo según mi punto de vista.

- Eres malo- Dijo en broma y yo de pronto comprendí que no quería hablar de ella mientras estaba en la cama con Hanamichi

- ¡Basta! No quiero hablar de ella ni de nadie más mientras estamos así-

- Si serás tonto… Has sido tu quien ha sacado el tema- Hanamichi me miro con una dulce sonrisa para después depositar un beso en mis labios. El momento quedo algo chafado cuando de sus adorables labios escapó un bostezo muy poco digno.- Tendremos que pagárselo de alguna forma a tus amigos. Bueno ahora supongo que también son los míos, después de todo me han ayudado.

- Yo creo que se como ayudarles…- Hanamichi soltó una débil risita mientras estrechaba su abrazo

- Y dime… ¿como se supone que les pagaremos?

- Ellos dos se gustan, solo que ninguno se atreve a decir nada por miedo al rechazo. Les ayudaremos a estar juntos. De todas formas yo y mis planes de cupido somos infalibles.

- Jajajaja. Eres todo un caso amor- El oír a mi Hana llamarme así me lleno el corazón de dicha- Aun que tengo que reconocer que si ellos terminan igual que nosotros dos tu plan habría dado resultados…

Otro bostezo salio por la boca de Hanamichi y terminó pegándomelo a mi.

- Será mejor que durmamos un rato. Ya veras cuando todos se enteren de que somos novios.

- Ah... ¿pero que somos novios?- Pregunté en broma y como respuesta Hanamichi me dio con su codo en mis costillas sacándome un quejido- Eso dolió...

- No digas esas cosas.- Hanamichi tenía los ojos cerrados y yo alargue una mano para apagar la luz en el interruptor que estaba a mi derecha. Cuando mis ojos también se cerraron y estaba a punto de dormirme pude oír perfectamente como Hana decía

- Aishhh, eres un zorro… pero te quiero más que a nada Y como vuelva a ver a Mitsui cerca de ti le arrancare algo que de seguro le es muy preciado.

Y sin decir nada más los dos nos dejamos vencer por el sueño. Aquel día empezó nuestra relación y puede que no fuera a ser fácil, pero por muchos obstáculos que se nos pusieran por delante, nosotros los superaríamos y es que cuando un amor así de grande nace, lo único que puede hacer es seguir creciendo día a día.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Fin!

Vaya este capitulo se me alargó demasiado, aun que espero que a vosotros os gustara tanto como a mi. M e lo pase muy bien escribiendo el lemon y tengo que decir que es uno de los más largos que he escrito. Espero vuestros comentarios y quiero saber si os gustaría un epilogo y si queréis que centre el epilogo en Hana y Ru o en Haku y Kei… Bueno ya veré que me decís Feliz año nuevo a todos y que sea un año lleno de felicidad y yaoi.


	8. Epílogo parte a

- Mételo más… ¡Más adentro Hana!- Dos chicos se encontraban en una cocina, uno inclinado y apoyado con sus dos manos en una gran mesa y el otro inclinado sobre este, pegando su pecho a la espalda del otro.- No debes titubear torpe, si no todo se irá al garete.

- Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, además… ¿Si ibas a estar quejándote todo el rato por que no lo hiciste tu?

- ¡¡Oye! ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me suplicó que te dejara meterlo!

Ahora solo falta decir que una de esas personas era yo, Kaede Rukawa, alto, moreno, ojos azules, magnifico jugador de baloncesto, derrochador de encanto y tan guapo como cualquier modelo que se aprecie. No hará falta decir a estás alturas que carezco de abuelos… Alguien me tiene que tirar flores.

Otro rasgo a destacar sería mi estado de completo enamoramiento por cierto pelirrojo llamado Hanamichi Sakuragi, un dios pelirrojo que en aquel momento se encontraba con su cuerpo pegado al mió y mirándome con furia.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no se meterlo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con una voz que daba escalofríos.

- Vamos Hana, eres pésimo.

- ¡Pero es que no ves que es asqueroso? ¡Meter ahí dentro cualquier parte de mi cuerpo es repugnante!.

Yo miré cansinamente por encima de su hombro derecho mientras mis brazos le rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás y después entrecerré los ojos mirando fijamente a aquel gran pavo que desde la mesa, parecía retarnos a intentar de nuevo rellenarlo. El problema era que en casi una hora, el pelirrojo no había sido capaz casi ni de tocarlo.

- ¿Por qué insistes en hacer esto si ves que te es imposible?

- Ya lo sabes, quiero dar una buena comida a mis padres este sábado. Quiero pillarles bien comidos para cuando le de la noticia de nuestro noviazgo

- Si tienes tanto miedo a su reacción… ¿Por qué no esperas más tiempo para contárselo? Solo llevamos tres días saliendo

Pude sentir como Hanamichi se tensaba inmediatamente, y sin saber que había pasado me separé de él dándole la vuelta para poder ver su rostro. La mezcla que allí encontré de furia y dolor me dejó completamente shockeado.

- ¿Qué me estás intentando decir? ¿Tan pocas esperanzas tienes en lo nuestro que ya desde el principio la condenas al fracaso?- Yo solo atiné a abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa producida por sus palabras

- Yo no quise decir eso… Me refería a… - Intenté tranquilizarlo, pero fui interrumpido por un grito del pelirrojo.

- ¿¿¿Crees acaso que no tiene sentido decírselo a mis padres?

- Hana… Yo lo decía porque todo está muy reciente y puede que necesites tiempo para atreverte a contárselo a tus padres. No entiendo como puedes creer otra cosa…

Hanamichi me miró con duda, pero momentos después el chico se acercó a mí rodeándome con sus brazos y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas.

- Lo siento….- Susurró tan bajo que casi no le pude escuchar- Estoy nervioso y salto a la mínima.

Yo le devolví el abrazo mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda en una caricia tranquilizadora.

- No te preocupes. Si quieres puedes decirles a tus padres simplemente que rompiste con tu novia y que te mudaste aquí. Puedes presentarme como un compañero de piso.

- No. Kaede, si me vine aquí contigo es porque estoy seguro de lo nuestro. Eres lo más importante para mí y no me importa lo que pueda opinar la gente de lo nuestro. No te voy a mentir Kaede, por que la verdad es que me gustaría tener la aprobación de mis padres, pero si no es así, las cosas no van a cambiar. Yo me quedare aquí junto a ti pase lo que pase.

Aquellas palabras lograron conmoverme como nada hasta ahora lo había conseguido. Estrujé entre mis brazos el cuerpo de mi amado como si de alguna forma intentara fundirme con el.

- Está bien, pero… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos el maldito pavo? Será mejor hacer algo más sencillo o si quieres pedimos algo a un restaurante.

Aun que no lo vi, pude notar el asentimiento de mi pelirrojo contra mi cuello. Pero de pronto el ambiente pareció cambiar, Hanamichi había pegado su cuerpo completamente al mío y ahora la tensión sexual era casi palpable en el ambiente.

- Y dime… ¿Se te ocurre algo para entretenernos ahora que hemos dejado al pavo?

Ante tan clara insinuación mi entrepierna pareció reaccionar y deslizando una de mis manos hasta su muslo, le agarré la pierna para subírsela flexionada hasta mi cadera y entrar así en mayor contacto.

- Podemos probar a ver si meter otras cosas en otros lugares se nos da mejor que meter el relleno en el pavo- Susurre contra su pelo aspirando después el dulce aroma que desprendía.

Una risita salió por la boca del pelirrojo y yo noté como mi miembro saltaba. Hanamichi se había apretado contra mi excitación y yo sin poder contenerme lleve mis dos manos a su trasero para apretarle aun más mientras mis caderas se ondulaban creando así fricción entre nuestras excitaciones.

- ¿Me dejaras probar a ver si metértela a ti se me da mejor?- Susurró mientras deslizaba su lengua por mi ojera haciéndome estremecer.

- Un momento- Reaccioné ante sus palabras- Me toca a mi ser seme. La última vez fuiste tú.

- Pero eso fue esta mañana. Quiero hacerte mío de nuevo. Además… me encarta ser yo el que te tome.

- ¡Pero me toca a mí!- Exclame, y tras separarme un poco de el y ver la sonrisa ladina que lucia su rostro yo solo pude imitarle mientras le cogía de la mano y me lo llevaba a rastras a nuestro cuarto. Ya se vería quien terminaba dominando aquella vez

Aquella tarde se podría decir que ambos la pasamos encerrados en aquel dormitorio que ahora compartíamos y mostrándonos el uno al otro cuanto nos amábamos. Por el número de veces que lo hacíamos al día se podía decir que aquel era un ejercicio que nos encantaba a ambos. Éramos jóvenes hormonales que recién despertaban a aquella pasión. Ni siquiera hizo falta luchar por ver quien tomaba a quien. La cosa había sido… Yo tomé a Hana primero, muy lentamente y con todo el amor del mundo. Después me tomo el a mi a cuatro patas y después de haber perdido por completo el control.

Horas más tarde me encontraba yo tirado en mi cómodo sillón del salón durmiendo placidamente cuando algo hizo que me cayera al suelo de golpe.

- ¡¡Kaede Rukawa! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- Aquel grito, que pudo ser escuchado perfectamente por todo el vecindario, hizo que mi aun adormecida mente se preguntara que demonios pasaba.

- ¡¡Zorro estúpido! ¡He dicho que vengas aquí!- Por fin mi mente fue capaz de procesar algo de información y levantándome del suelo me dirigí con pasos lentos e inseguros al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Mi cuarto.

Cuando llegué, vi que mi puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que la abrí para ver que había sucedido. Pero cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Hana solo me pude quedar completamente inmóvil con el picaporte en la mano. El chico tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos tapaban toda expresión que su rostro pudiera mostrar en aquel momento, pero lo más importante eran sus manos. Una estaba a su costado cerrada en un puño y la otra… la otra se encontraba estirada hacía mi mostrando el objeto del "delito". Mi grabadora último modelo

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza y un nudo creció en mi pecho dificultándome de pronto el poder respirar por la angustia.

- Ni te molestes en justificarte, he escuchado solo un cacho, pero ha sido más que suficiente- Hana camino furiosamente hasta detenerse a menos de un paso de mi y con su mano libre me agarró cruelmente por mi antebrazo- Pero contéstame una duda… ¿Solo e sido un maldito trofeo verdad?

- ¿Qué? No veras….

- ¡¡Y una mierda que no!- El pelirrojo hizo más presión sobre mi brazo sacándome un quejido, pero ni se inmutó- ¿Cómo meterte en mis pantalones…? ¿¿Ese era uno de tos planes verdad? Uno de tus malditos planes para cazar a tu presa.

- Pero es que no entiendes… Tienes que escucharlo todo para poder decir algo

- No me interesa… Me siento como si hubiese sido usado de la peor manera. Siento como si solo estuviera en medio de una competencia que decidiste empezar con Haruko, y en la que por supuesto yo soy el premio

Yo no supe que decir. Era cierto que si solo escuchabas el principio de la grabación, se podía llegar a aquella conclusión. Yo había grabado mis planes de una forma técnica y lo más impersonal que pude. Pero por eso mismo quería que escuchara toda. Más adelante también había expresado todo el dolor, frustración y sufrimiento que pasé. Y entre todo aquello se podía ver claramente el amor y la felicidad que sentía cada vez que le veía o que le tenía cerca.

Hanamichi tampoco dijo nada, simplemente me soltó y con pasos apresurados se dirigió a la salida de la casa. Lo último que se pudo oír fue el portazo que dio al irse. Yo me dirigí desanimado a mi sillón a esperar su regreso y deseando que el chico escuchara todo lo que había en aquella maldita grabación.

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche cuando Hanamichi regresó. Yo me encontraba con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño y viendo un aburrido programa en la televisión cuando casi por arte de magia su figura apareció ante mi. El chico había usado las llaves y yo en verdad estaba tan adormilado que ni cuenta me había dado.

Cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos no pude evitar que la ternura se adueñara de mí. Había tanto dolor en aquellos almendrados ojos que casi parecía palpable en el aire. Sin decir una palabra me levanté del sillón con intención de abrazarle, pero él retrocedió unos pasos para evitarlo. Ante mi mirada extrañada el empezó a hablar con voz ronca.

- Yo… no sabía que te había hecho tanto daño- Susurró y cuando me acerqué otro poco elevó la voz hasta casi gritar- ¡No! No me abraces aun. Se que cuando lo hagas me perdonaras por todo y esto se olvidara. Pero necesito pedirte perdón Kaede. Quiero que me perdones por que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis actos te causaban tanto sufrimiento. Fui un estúpido y….

El pelirrojo no pudo seguir hablando por que yo me adelante y le abracé con fuerza. Su cara se escondió en mi cuello y sentí lastima de él.

- Déjalo Hana, eso es parte del pasado. Puede que sufriera pero fui yo él que se lo busco. Todos los días te confundía y es normal que reaccionaras así.- Hanamichi despegó su cara de mí y vi como se disponía a replicar- Escúchame, deja el pasado atrás. Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por el presente… Por el presente y por asegurarnos un futuro. Uno en donde los dos estemos juntos.

Mis labios entonces buscaron los suyos ansiosos para empezar un beso que ambos necesitamos. Al principio nuestros labios solo trasmitían aquel amor tan evidente, pero poco a poco se fue tornando carnal.

Mi boca se abrió sobre la de el dando paso a mi lengua que entró acariciando aquella dulce cavidad que me sabía a gloria. Hana gimió mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío e inclinaba su cabeza hacía tras para profundizar aun más el beso. Ahora éramos ambos los que luchábamos por tomar el control de la situación.

Mi vista se dirigió al sillón que yo mismo había ocupado minutos antes y con una picara sonrisa me separé de mi koi unos centímetros para proponerle algo que de seguro no rechazaría.

- ¿Qué te parecería estrenar el sillón? Es uno de los pocos lugares donde aun no lo hemos hecho

- Mmmm- Murmuró mientras me empujaba haciéndome caer de espaldas en el mullido sillón rojo. Aquello era respuesta más que suficiente.

Hana se tumbó entre mis piernas volviendo a buscar mis labios e introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Sus inquietas manos empezaron a desabrochar mi camisa hasta que por fin logró quitármela. Con un roce que al principio fue vacilante, el pelirrojo deslizo sus dedos por toda la extensión de piel que acababa de dejar al descubierto haciéndome gemir dentro de su boca y arquear la espalda en busca de un mayor contacto.

Sus bronceados y bien formados dedos buscaron mis pezones pellizcándolos suavemente hasta hacerlos endurecer por el plácido toque. Después una de sus manos bajó para acariciar mi abdomen mientras su boca dejaba la mía y empezaba a sustituir a sus manos con mis pezones. Ahora mis gemidos y gritos de placer se podían escuchar perfectamente por todo el salón.

- Veamos… ¿Qué quieres que te haga?- Preguntó, y su cálido aliento rozando mi pecho hizo que mi respiración se acelerara aun más.

- Déjate... Déjate de juegos- Conseguí decir, y pude ver como mi pelirrojo sonreía con suficiencia mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta mi entrepierna, que para entonces se encontraba totalmente excitada.

Acariciando toda mi extensión de arriba abajo y empezando a bombearla lentamente Hanamichi bajo su cabeza hasta dejarla entre mis piernas y después retirando su mano, su lengua fue la que se deslizó a lo largo de todo mi miembro.

- Di mi nombre Kaede. Quiero que grites por mi- Susurró para momentos más tarde meterse dentro de su boca mi glande y absorber y chupar con decisión logrando lo que tanto ansiaba.

- Ahhh ¡¡Más fuerte Hana!1- Grité sin ningún control sobre mis actos.

Hanamichi empezó a mover su boca metiéndose buena parte de mi miembro mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba la base de este. Cuando me sentí a punto de explotar, Hana retiró su boca y con su mano libre empapó sus dedos en el semen que yo había derramado para entonces mezclado con su saliva y sin una palabra volvió a meterse el miembro en su boca mientras que su mano iba hasta mi entrada. Allí uno de sus dedos se deslizó fácilmente por mi interior y empezó a moverse para ensanchar la entrada y permitir el acceso de un segundo dedo.

Poco después no pude evitar correrme aun dentro de su boca. Hanamichi solo se trago mi esencia y sin decir una palabra retiró sus dedos de mi interior para subir hasta mi boca y besarme con pasión.

- Sube las piernas Kaede, necesito hacerte mío- Dijo contra mis labios mientras me ayudaba a colocar mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Hana elevó un poco mis caderas y después empezó a introducirse en mí. No hubo nada de dolor aquella vez y cuando Hana empezó a moverse con embestidas algo virolentas yo estuve seguro que mi amado novio me había llevado al cielo.

Ninguno tardó demasiado en correrse y cuando esto sucedió, ambos caímos rendidos en el sillón abrazados y murmurando lo mucho que nos queríamos. En aquel momento los dos éramos conscientes de nuestra suerte, los dos sabíamos que aquello que habíamos logrado era algo difícil de conseguir. Nosotros amábamos con todo nuestro corazón y éramos correspondidos, y algo como aquello era difícil de igualar.

Aquella semana pasó muy rápido. Nuestra pasión desbordante parecía no saciarse nunca y cualquier persona que nos hubiese visto solo nos podría haber definido de una manera: Igualitos que monos en celo. Pero aquello no importaba, éramos solo nosotros dos en aquel mundo apartado que ambos habíamos creado. Por lo menos hasta el sábado, día en el que los padres de Hanamichi vinieron a visitarnos.

Aquel día Hanamichi decidió contarles a sus padres toda la verdad en cuanto pisaran la casa. No le parecía bien la idea de darles de comer antes ya que según el pelirrojo aquello sería como intentar engañarlos. Yo no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, pero preferí no meterme demasiado en aquello. En cuanto llegaron sus padres Hanamichi se sinceró y no estoy seguro de quien se quedo más sorprendido, si la elegante y guapa madre de mi novio o su padrastro.

Pero aquello no salió bien. El hombre al parecer estaba demasiado sorprendido y no era capaz de asimilar las cosas por lo que tras algunas palabras hirientes hacía su hijo abandonó la casa seguida de su mujer. Por suerte la madre de Hanamichi parecía también algo sorprendida, pero en ningún momento dio muestras de no aceptar la relación.

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando Hanamichi recibió una llamada de su familia. Su madre le comunicó que su padre estaba aceptándolo, pero que por favor le diera algo de tiempo. Hanamichi no tuvo otra que aceptar y algo desilusionado me contó que su madre le había dicho que ya le volvería a llamar cuando las cosas se calmasen un poco.

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado. La vuelta a nuestro colegio. Hanamichi parecía estar cortantemente nervioso y como consecuencia yo acabé igual. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, cuando aparecimos por la puerta del instituto cogidos de la mano la primera persona que nos encontramos fue Ryota, y esté tuvo una reacción que de ninguna forma yo me hubiese podido imaginar antes.

- ¿¿Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos?- Exclamo mientras se acercaba corriendo a nosotros- ¿Al final vosotros dos estáis juntos?

Cuando logré salir del shock que me había producido aquellas palabras solo pude articular un vacilante:

- Ehhh... Sí.

- Wuahhhhh, ¡¡¡tengo que encontrar a los demás! ¡¡¡¡¡Aquí todos me deben dinero!- Tras aquellas misteriosas palabras el chico se fue corriendo vete tu a saber donde y yo solo pude quedarme allí con una rara sensación. Aquello me parecía demasiado extraño-

- ¿Qué demonios le pasaría? – Preguntó Hanamichi captando mi completa atención.

- No lo se, pero no me gusta nada….- Cuando me disponía a decirle que nos fuéramos a clase, algo me llamó la atención. Era Kei que se acercaba también a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡Kae! ¡¡Hani!- Yo ni quise preguntar que era eso de Hani… me lo imaginaba.- ¡¡¡Por lo que veo todo salio bien!

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! Suena demasiado extraño- Dijo Hanamichi completamente colorado. Yo entonces solo pude reírme- ¿Algún problema?- Me dijo mi novio con voz furiosa.

- ¿¿Yo? Ninguno… Es más, creo que te viene de lujo

- Eso le decía yo todo el rato, pero hay que decir que te fuiste a enamorar de la persona más cabezota del planeta- Pronto me di cuenta de que el chico rubio no paraba de mirar de reojo hacía la puerta del colegio

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- Pregunté curioso. El chico se sonrojó y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No por nada- Dije cada vez más extrañado por su comportamiento. Nuca le había visto así.- Por cierto ¿Has visto a Haku?

- ¡¡¡Haku! ¿¿y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿¿¿Es qué acaso tendría que saber yo donde esta? Yo no soy su madre diablos…- Ante el tono nervioso y después enfurruñado del rubio comprendí que algo había pasado entre ellos. De una rápida mirada a mi pelirrojo pude ver que él también se había dado cuenta. Ahora la cosa era saber que le pasaba a Kei.

- No… Yo solo quería saberlo para decirle de mi noviazgo. No te pongas así….

Kei me miró con expresión culpable

- Lo siento. En realidad está dentro de nuestra clase… Con su última aventura

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa asomo en mis labios. Aquello iba muy bien, tener a Kei celoso facilitaba las cosas y las aclaraba bastante.

- ¿Otro ligue?- Preguntó Hanamichi como quien no quiere la cosa- No me extraña, el chico es muy guapo. Y ya ni hablar de ese espectacular culo…

Inmediatamente los ojos del rubio se clavaron en Hana furiosos. Yo, aun que algo celoso, no pude dejar de encontrar divertido todo aquello.

- ¿Qué sucede Kei? ¿Acaso tienes envidia de que él ligue más que tu?- Ante esto ahora fui yo el destinatario de su ira. El chico rubio se giró hacía mi y casi gritando exclamo:

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Para que lo sepas yo esta tarde también he quedado. Y mi "CDT" es mucho mejor que ese idiota con el que esta Haku.

Ante la confusión que vi en las cara de Hana por las palabras del rubio, me apiade de el y empecé a explicarle unas de las peculiaridades de aquellos dos chicos.

- Veras Hana, ellos se habrán acostado con más de medio pueblo masculino entre los dos, y como es imposible recordar los nombres de todos, ellos mismos les clasificaron según el tiempo que duraran. Primero están los "CDT" o "Chicos De Turno" y son los chicos de una sola noche. Después están los "SBP" o lo que es lo mismo "Son un Buen Polvete" y estos son los que duran dos o tres días. Por ultimo estás los "RRR" O "Raros, Raro, Raro"- Ante la cara de incredulidad de mi novio yo solo dije- Ni preguntes…. Esos son los que duran hasta una semana

- Pero… ¿Y que pasa con los que duran más de una semana?- Pregunto mi torpe inocentemente

- Hasta ahora nadie ha tenido tal honor, orlo tanto no se han preocupado ni de pensarlo.

Para aquellas alturas Kei ya estaba sonrojado. El que yo revelara sus verdades a la gente era algo que al chico no le gustaba nada

- No tenías por que ser tan explicito- Refunfuñó pero a mi se me acababa de ocurrir una gran idea para mi plan "unir a los dos idiotas pervertidos" y pensaba ponerla en practica.

- Kei no hace falta que te inventes un chico para salvar tu orgullo. Si Haku tiene y tu no pues…

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué demonios no me crees?

- Bueno seamos lógicos. Haku en verdad tiene ahora su casa por que sus padres están de vacaciones. Pero tu… - De pronto una terrible opción vino a mi mente- ¿No le habrás pedido su casa a Haku como picadero verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!- Dijo ofendido, y yo suspiré aliviado. Ni me imaginaba lo que sufriría el pobre Haku si aquello llegara a pasar.- Para que te enteres a partir de las 6 mi casa hoy está vacía, y él vendrá entonces a pasar… un muy buen rato

- Ahhhh- Mi cerebro funcionaba en aquel momento a una velocidad vertiginosa y cogiendo de la mano de Hana empecé a tirar de el para irnos al interior de la escuela mientras me despedía de un sorprendido Kei- Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, me a dado un calenton y no aguanto.. Imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Con aquellas palabras empecé a correr hasta que pasé las puertas del colegio, pero entonces Hana se soltó de mí bruscamente y me grito en plena cara:

- ¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando? Se supone que debemos juntar a esos dos y tu por un calenton vas y le dejas que se vaya con otro tío... Además… ¿Qué te crees para ir contándole esas cosas a la gente!

- Tranquilo, era mentira. Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea y necesitaba librarme de el, aun que antes debía saber cuando y donde había quedado con ese chico.

Hana entonces pilló mi plan a la perfección, pero con una sonrisa de burla exclamo

- Realmente eres idiota… ¿No le creías por que su casa estaba ocupada ¿¿Y que hubiera pasado si te decía que lo harían en casa del otro chico?

- Bueno… eso ahora no importa. Debemos encontrar a Haku rápido y no te molestes en molestar… te lo contaré todo más tarde. Ahora hay cosas que hacer.

Hana no dijo nada más y ambos empezamos a buscar a Haku por las clases. Cuando al fin le encontramos los dos agradecimos que el chico no estuviese acompañado y con una enorme sonrisa nos acercamos a él.

- ¡Chicos! Por lo que veo todo salió bien- Dijo una vez nos vio acercándose también él a nosotros.- Nunca dude de tus habilidades como seductor Kaede

- A decir verdad fui yo el que le seducí entonces- Intervino Hana mientras soltaba una carcajada. Yo me sonrojé un poco pero pronto recordé mi plan y me puse serio.

- Esto Haku… Esta tarde vamos a ir los dos al cine, pero aun no es nada serio. ¿Vas a tener el móvil accesible para poder llamarte si vamos y que te vengas con nosotros?

- Pues…- Pereció vacilar por un momento, pero más tarde por su expresión cruzo algo parecido a la tristeza y murmuró- Está bien. Llamarme que tendré el móvil conmigo. Después de todo el hoy estará de lo más ocupado.

A ninguno se nos escapó lo que querrían decir aquellas palabras, pero disimulándolo, solo asentimos y nos fuimos de allí a nuestras propias clases. Nada más salir me encontré con la triste mirada de Hana.

- Le duele bastante…- Susurró mientras se cogía por mi brazo y se pegaba a mí cariñosamente.

- Pero eso cambiará esta tarde.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y por suerte aquel día no había entrenamiento. Cuando llegamos a casa, Hana y yo nos tomamos una larga ducha juntos, donde no faltó una sesión de sexo desenfrenado tras enjabonarnos el uno al otro.

Y para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta las 6 habían llegado. Mi plan era algo estúpido, pero esperaba que diera resultado, así que con decisión me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba mi móvil y me senté en mi sillón junto a Hana.

- No digas nada, solo confía en mi- Le dije al pelirrojo al ver que empezaba a marcar el numero de Haku. Hanamichi solo asintió extrañamente serio y momentos más tarde se podían escuchar los toques del móvil.

- "Diga"- Sonó la voz del moreno por el teléfono.

- ¿Haku? ¿Eres tú?- pregunté imitando perfectamente un tono de voz desesperado

- Ehhh, si. ¿Qué pasa Kaede?

- ¡¡Corre! Tienes que ir a buscar a Kei, el ahora esta en su casa y te necesita…- Me falto muy poco para echarme a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de circunstancias que tenía mi novio.

- ¿Pero que dices? Kei… El ahora esta con alguien- La voz de Haku había sonado realmente deprimente

- No seas estúpido,¡ya lo se! Pero es que mientras Hanamichi y yo veníamos de comprar escuchamos a unos chicos hablando. Estaban diciendo que uno de ellos había quedado con un tal Kei a las 6 de la tarde y se estaban riendo todos por que por lo visto el tipo ese es de lo más sádico. ¡Uno incluso llegó a insinuar que podría llegar a violarle!

Por un momento un silencio sobrecogedor se apodero del ambiente. Yo sabía que todo aquello sonaba demasiado ilógico, pero era un buen plan.

- ¿Pero como sabes que era nuestro Kei?- Preguntó Haku aun sin poder creer una palabra- Por que sus palabras textuales fueron "aquel muchacho rubio hiperactivo y con cara de muñeca" No puede ser coincidencia.

Después de aquello Haku cortó la llamada y yo supe que el chico se había ido corriendo a casa de Kei. Enseguida cogí de la mano a mi novio para ponernos nosotros también en marcha. Pero Hanamichi no se movió.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¡Le destrozará el verlos juntos!

- No, no es la primera vez que uno de ellos pilla al otro en pleno acto. Pero la cosa es que debemos darnos prisa y llegar a casa de Kei pronto.

- ¿Qué? Por el amor de Dios.. ¿Es que ahora te ha dado por mirar?

- Solo ven conmigo- Volví a tirar de él y está vez Hana decidió ponerse en marcha- Veras, para empezar debes saber que Kei tiene un hermano pequeño y uno muy curioso. Sus padres tuvieron que poner cerraduras en todas las puertas por fuera para que no andará metiéndose y escondiéndose por todos los lados. Y el cuarto de Kei no es la excepción.

Cuando íbamos por la calle empecé a correr ya que si Haku llegaba mucho antes que nosotros a la casa del otro mi plan no funcionaría.

- Cuando Haku vaya a "salvar" a Kei, el otro chico terminará yéndose, y esos dos seguramente se quedaran discutiendo en el cuarto. Nosotros, que estaremos para entonces en su puerta, les encerraremos y no se les abrirá hasta que se digan lo que sienten de verdad

De pronto sentí como Hana se soltaba de mi mano, y cuando me di la vuelta para preguntarle que le sucedía, el pelirrojo se me adelantó gritando:

- ¿Y ese es tu astuto plan? ¿Encerrarlos?- El pelirrojo me miraba completamente incrédulo

- Bueno… es un buen plan…- Me defendí

- ¿Y no pensaste que podrías haberlo hecho en cualquier otra ocasión y así ahorrarle el trago de ver una escena?

- Eso no daría resultado, ellos son demasiado orgullosos. Pero míralo de esta forma, Kei va a estar aun excitado por su sesión de sexo interrumpida, Haku por una parte estará completamente celoso y por otra seguro que le echa la culpa al otro por irse con gente "mala" Kei le dirá que eso a él que leche le importa, y ahí estaremos nosotros para gritarles que si no dicen la verdad lo haremos nosotros.

- Estas como las cabras… Eso es demasiado suponer… - Hanamichi me miró dudoso por un momento, pero después fue él quien empezó a correr.

Mientras tanto Haku acababa de llegar a casa de Kei. Su corazón le latía demasiado deprisa y su respiración era dificultosa pro el esfuerzo de correr. Pero ni se paró en pensar en todo aquello. Cogió su copia de las llaves de aquella casa, que solo tenían el y Kaede y abrió la puerta. Enseguida pudo escuchar ruidos en la habitación de Kei y desesperado corrió hacía allí. Haku maldijo el que aquella casa fuera tan grande, aquel día el pasillo que comunicaba el salón con las habitaciones le parecía ridículamente largo.

Cuando llego ante la puerta de Kei, pudo oír claramente gritos que a su parecer, eran los gritos del pobre Kei siendo violado… Pobre iluso. Cuando Haku por fin abrió la puerta la escena con la que se encontró le dejó helado.

En la enorme cama del rubio se encontraban dos chicos. Uno esposado a la cama mientras que el otro se inclinaba sobre el con su cabeza a la altura de su cintura. La ya para entonces desquiciada mente del moreno solo pudo pensar que aquello era una violación y con un grito de furia, que dejo helado a más de uno, se abalanzó sobre la cama a "salvar" a su amigo.


	9. Epílogo, parte b

Y hasta aquí llega esta historia. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que la habéis seguido y en especial a los que se molestaron en dejarme comentarios. Es realmente lo que motiva a una a escribir más rápido. La verdad es que me gustaría escribir más historias sobre SD, pero dado las que ya tengo empezadas, que son bastantes, tendrá que esperar algo de tiempo . Creo que eso es todo, y ahora para dejar de aburriros os dejo de una vez con el capítulo

Capitulo anterior: Epilogo (Parte a)

Cuando llego ante la puerta de Kei, pudo oír claramente gritos que a su parecer, eran los gritos del pobre Kei siendo violado… Pobre iluso. Cuando Haku por fin abrió la puerta la escena con la que se encontró le dejó helado.

En la enorme cama del rubio se encontraban dos chicos. Uno esposado a la cama mientras que el otro se inclinaba sobre el con su cabeza a la altura de su cintura. La ya para entonces desquiciada mente del moreno solo pudo pensar que aquello era una violación y con un grito de furia, que dejo helado a más de uno, se abalanzó sobre la cama a "salvar" a su amigo.

Epilogo (parte b) (Este capítulo será en un principio con narrador en 3ª persona, más tarde volverá a Kaede)

Kei por su parte se había llevado el susto de su vida al escuchar aquel grito de guerra. En un principio pensó que sería alguien de su familia que había vuelto antes de tiempo y que por primera vez en su vida, le habían pillado con las manos en la masa, y de la peor manera posible.

Pero cuando el rubio esposado a la cama giró su cabeza para ver quien era, todo su cuerpo se quedó helado. Allí en la puerta, todo colorado y mirando furioso a su amante de turno, se encontraba Haku. El susto había conseguido que toda su excitación se esfumara más rápido que cualquier cubo con agua, pero un momento más tarde, cuando pudo recapacitar sobre ello, el asombro dio paso a la furia. Después de todo Haku no tenía ningún derecho a llegar allí de repente.

Pero antes del que pudiera abrir la boca para gritarle cuatro verdades a la cara, el moreno se abalanzó contra todo pronostico contra Andrew, su amante, quitándoselo de encima y tirándolo al suelo bruscamente. A partir de ahí todo fue demasiado confuso y rápido.

Haku pareció perder la cordura por un momento y empezó a golpear a un muy confuso Andrew que solo atinó a cubrirse lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos. Si bien Haku no daba demasiado miedo por su constitución, el chico furioso era puro nervio, y aquello podría ser peligroso.

- ¡Haku!- Exclamó furioso su amigo cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para decir palabra- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces¡Para de una vez esto!

Pero Haku parecía tan consumido por su furia que no escuchaba. El rubio, desesperado, intentó librarse de sus esposas, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Eres idiota¡¡¡Para!- Aquel grito lleno de desesperación penetró en el cerebro del moreno, que se puso en pie dejando libre al otro chico.

- Lárgate de aquí… Quiero perderte de vista ahora mismo si no... Te mataré.

Andrew no se lo pensó dos veces y sin vestirse si quiera salió corriendo del cuarto. Haku se quedó mirando un momento la puerta por donde había desaparecido el chico y después se volvió hacía la cama para soltar a Kei. El moreno estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de lo que expresaban los ojos del rubio.

Cogiendo las llaves que estaban encima de la mesita, Haku se acechó hasta el cabecero9 de la cama para soltar a su amigo, y cuando al fin el otro pudo sentarse en la cama, Haku se acercó para mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó inocentemente, pero aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar al otro.

- ¿Qué si estoy bien¿Dices que si estoy bien? Pues claro... Por que no iba a estarlo después de que un estúpido se presentara en mi casa en medio de una sesión estupenda de sexo, nos separa y le da a mi amante una paliza. ¿Cómo se supone que iba yo a estar mal?

Haku pareció quedarse paralizado ante esto. Miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos preguntándose hasta donde había llegado su error.

- Esto… ¿Entonces quiere decir que… no tenías que ser rescatado?

- ¿Res… rescatado?- kei parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso. Su cuerpo temblaba por la furia mientras veía a su primo retorcerse las manos frente a él.- Claro… Andrew estaba chupando con tan énfasis que me estaba matando, menos mal que llegaste tu, si no… ¡Vete a saber que habría pasado!

Aquellas palabras dolieron al moreno, ya había sido suficiente ver a esos dos para que encima ahora le vinieran diciendo esas cosas.

- Yo… esto es un error, veras…- Empezó a explicarse, pero fue interrumpido por Kei

- ¿Un error¿Es que eres tonto o qué?- El tono burlón hizo encogerse al moreno.

- Déjame explicarte, lo que paso fue…

- ¡No me interesa¡Yo creía que eras mi amigo¿Es qué acaso te crees que solo tú puedes tener sexo con quien quieras o qué¿Por eso me has interrumpido¿No crees que es egoísta?

Haku miró incrédulo a su amigo. No entendía por que se comportaba así. Si bien era cierto que tenía derecho a enfadarse tampoco era cuestión de ponerse Así. Y sus palabras parecían ir directamente al corazón del moreno. Pero si en algo se parecían los dos chicos era en el enorme orgullo que les caracterizaba, y frente a todas aquellas barbaridades que le estaba diciendo Kei, Haku solo pudo ponerse a la defensiva.

- ¡Serás imbecil¡Pues ala, quédate ahí con tu estúpido enojo y tu ego¿En serio te crees que me iba a preocupar por que te acostaras con alguien? Yo puedo buscarme a quien me de la gana en menos de dos minutos.

Haku se dirigió hacía la puerta dispuesto a irse de allí sin decir nada más. Pero extrañamente, cuando intentó girar el picaporte, este no se movió.

- Lo que me faltaba… Ahora se atasca…- Murmuró enfurruñado mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas del pomo.

- Tan estúpido que ni sabe abrir puertas- Dijo Kei burlón desde su cama. Sin embargo ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar una voz muy conocida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Muy bien, escucharme bien por que no lo repetiré dos veces- Kaede, desde el otro lado, sonreía mientras en su mano balanceaba el llavero que tenía de las llaves de la casa de Kei- No os abriremos la puerta hasta que os digáis todo lo que tenéis que decir. Tu Haku quiero que le digas por que has venido hoy y además de eso decirle lo que de verdad te pasa y Kei… Tú haz lo mismo si no quieres que le diga a Haku la conclusión a la que hemos llegado Hana y yo después de la conversación de la mañana.

En el cuarto solo se podían escuchar las moscas que volaban por fuera de la casa, que más bien eran muy pocas en esa época del año.

- ¿No decís nada? Bueno pues tendré que empezar yo… Veamos Hana¿Por cual quieres que empiece amor?

- Está bien- Grito de pronto Haku, que estaba colorado y de nuevo nervioso. Toda su furia acababa de desaparecer.- Veras… Esto ha sido un error, no se que debe tener ese zorro en la cabeza, pero la cosa es que me llamó diciéndome que te estaban violando. Por eso vine corriendo

Kei ante aquello no supo ni que decir. Toda aquella situación se le hacia tan ridícula que no sabía como debía tomarse las cosas. Pero por encima de todo estaban las amenazas de Kaede. El rubio estaba más que seguro de lo que el moreno y su novio habían descubierto y es que el amor que él sentía por Haku desde hacía ya demasiados años cada vez era más difícil de esconder.

Haku se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo ya lentamente se acercó hasta él. Por suerte Kei se había tapado con una sabana y así el moreno se sintió más seguro para sentarse junto al chico en la cama.

- Siento haberte hablado así Kei, pero en verdad me sacaste de quicio. Estaba muy preocupado por ti y cuando vi que todo era mentira por una parte me sentí aliviado, pero sabes que soy muy cabezón y bueno… tus palabras no fueron muy amables tampoco.

Kei se asombró de ver así al otro. Era la primera vez que le veía tan serio.

- No pasa nada… Cosas peores nos han pasado y aun que debo admitir que fui muy borde... Bueno el que te interrumpan en medio del acto y le peguen una paliza a tu amante…- Kei se calló al ver el gesto dolorido que por un solo instante deformó las hermosas fracciones de Haku.- ¿Por qué viniste Haku?

- ¿Eh?- Se sobresaltó el moreno, pero momentos después para su consternación sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente- Bueno yo… Eres mi amigo y no podía dejar que te hicieran daño y bueno… ¿Qué pasaría sui te violaran y yo lo hubiese sabido? Nunca me lo perdonaría. Aun que quizás tendría que haberme detenido a pensar en ello pero… Bueno no me dio tiempo y bueno…

Las carcajadas del rubio hicieron que Haku dejara de hablar de inmediato cogiendo aire profundamente, un poco más y se terminaba ahogándose con tantas tonterías juntas.

- Ahhh, sí. Definitivamente me lo has dejado todo mucho más claro ahora.- El rubio empezaba a entender lo que sucedía allí y con una sonrisa picara se recostó contra el cabecero de su cama mirando intensamente al otro chico. Kei intento mantener el control sobre su cuerpo, pero el ver a su primo a solo unos pasos de el completamente sonrojado y mientras el estaba completamente desnudo estaba empezando a afectar cierta zona de el que ahora se levantaba entre sus piernas.- ¿A que más se refería Kae con eso de que me tenías que decir lo que de verdad te pasaba?

- ¿Cómo? Yo… yo no se de que habla… Le habrá afectado tanto sexo… El muchacho está en celo y eso deja a cualquiera alucinando.

Un claro EJEM EJEM se escucho a través de la puerta y Haku empezó a odiar a cierto moreno por meterse donde no le llamaban.

- Cállate Rukawa- Gritó el moreno mientras se levantaba de la cama intentando escapar de allí. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado y nervioso y es que solo Kei lograba ponerlo así. Claro que el rubio hubiese estado en sus mismas condiciones de no haber adivinado ya de que iba todo aquello.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Dijo Kei con una voz sensual que hizo estremecer al moreno- Yo no digo que todo sea culpa tuya pero… Aun que fuera mentira, fuiste tu el que interrumpió todo, por lo que creo que es tu deber solucionar mi pequeño problema.

Haku le miró sin entender nada, pero cuando los ojos de Kei bajaron hasta su propio regazo y los del moreno los siguieron, por poco le da un infarto al ver el bulto que se apreciaba claramente a través de las sabanas.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Kei?

- ¿No he sido bastante claro? Es tu culpa que esto este así por lo que debes ser tu quien lo arregle.

El rubio echó a un lado las mantas y se arrodilló en la cama. La mirada de Haku no pudo evitar el recorrerle lujuriosamente todo el cuerpo. Es que Kei era una belleza. Sus ojos verdes, tan expresivos, estaban llenos de deseo, su sensual boca perecía llamarle a gritos para que atrapara aquellos labios entre los suyos. Y toda su piel parecía tan tersa y delicada que el deseo por tocarla le hacía escocer los dedos.

El moreno algo asustado por la situación, se echó hacia tras como queriendo evitar el contacto, pero Kei solo sonrió burlonamente mientras se adelantaba hacia él. Cuando Haku estuvo en el borde de la cama, se dio cuenta de que debía escapar de allí, su mente le decía que si se dejaba llevar por el deseo que le consumía, después se arrepentiría.

Pero entonces las manos de Kei le cogieron por los hombros mientras de un movimiento se tiro a la cama de espaldas arrastrando a su amigo. Haku no pudo evitarlo, y todo su cuerpo quedo encima del de Kei. Poco le faltó para perder por completo el control y es que tener la erección del chico presionando contra su abdomen era más provocación de la que podía aguantar.

- Kei… No sabes lo que haces. Somos primos….- Dijo intentando zafarse de los brazos del otro, pero sin conseguirlo- Te estas dejando llevar por el deseo, después te arrepentirás- Dijo, y para si mismo pensó- " y eso yo no lo soportaría"

Son embargo Kei pareció no oírle y de un movimiento tumbó a Haku en la cama para ser él quien estuviese encima del moreno

- Déjate de tonterías de una vez y dímelo Haku. Dime lo que quiero escuchar.

- No se… no se de que hablas- Dijo girando la cabeza, no sabía si su primo estaba jugando con el o si de verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor con el. Pero Haku no estaba dispuesto a ser uno más de los muchos amantes de turno del rubio. Tenía demasiado orgullo para eso.

- Claro que sí. Ambos lo sabemos. Dímelo de una vez para poder besarte y tocarte Haku. Por que necesito escucharlo de tu boca. Dime que me quieres.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos para después entrecerrarse con furia. ¿Acaso su primo sabía lo que él sentía y aun así jugaba con él?

- ¿Por qué demonios haces esto?

- Necesito oírtelo Haku.- Kei agachó su cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a unos centímetros de los del moreno- Necesito saber si soy correspondido.

Tras aquellas palabras Kei se inclinó aun más hasta rozar aquellos labios con los que tan a menudo soñaba. Haku por su parte estaba paralizado bajo él. El rubio acarició suavemente los sensuales labios de su amigo en una tierna caricia para después sacar su lengua y delinearlos dejando un rastro húmedo. No quería precipitarse, aquello lo había estado esperando demasiado tiempo como para ahora venir a fastidiarlo.

Cuando el moreno pudo reaccionar, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Kei para acercarlo más a él mientras sus manos se enterraban en su sedoso pelo. Un poco desesperado por la vacilación del otro, Haku abrió sus labios y su lengua salió pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del otro. Kei simplemente abrió su boca para dejarse por fin levar por toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

- Te quiero- Susurró Haku contra los labios del otro cuando ambos se separaron por falta de aire- Te he querido siempre.

Kei pareció estremecerse ante las palabras y momentos después se abalanzó de nuevo para devorar los labios de Haku. Esté le recibió gustoso y sus manos ahora dejaron de acariciar su pelo para bajar y acariciarle la espalda.

- ¿No crees que tienes demasiada ropa?- Preguntó algo divertido el rubio cuando se percató de que el otro aun estaba completamente vestido- Quiero tocarte entero, y así lo veo algo difícil….

No hizo falta decir nada más. Haku rodó mientras agarraba el cuerpo de su amanta para colocarse sobre el, sentándose en su cadera mientras empezaba a quitarse la camisa. La visión que en aquel momento tuvo Kei le dejo extasiado. Haku tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo hicieron que el pene del rubio saltara de excitación. Tenía que admitir que el moreno era más guapo aun que el. Aun que nunca se lo diría claro, lo último que el rubio quería era elevar más el ego del otro.

Pero Haku, a diferencia de él, tenía los músculos más marcados. No demasiado, simplemente tenía la cantidad justa y en los lugares justos. Sus fracciones eran refinadas y definitivamente bellas y su cabello ébano era completamente liso aun que algo despuntado. Su corte por debajo de las orejas le daba un toque sensual que dejaba a más de uno con la baba colgando.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Kei se dio cuenta de que él aun no le había dicho lo que sentía claramente y deslizando sus manos por el desnudo pecho del otro, susurró:

- Yo también te quiero Haku. Más que a nadie.- Kei se levantó un poco para poner una mano en la nuca del otro y después hacerlo descender y unir de nuevo sus labios. Haku aun no se había quitado los pantalones y eso era algo que Kei pensaba solucionar rápidamente.

Haku deslizó sus manos por el pálido pecho del rubio sintiendo como el corazón del chico latía acelerado bajo su tacto. La respiración parecía ser también dificultosa. Una de sus manos se dirigió hasta el pezón izquierdo acariciándolo eficientemente hasta que sintió como se endurecía mientras que la espalda se arqueaba.

- ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto sensualmente separando los labios del chico para dirigirlos hacia su oreja, allí se dedicó a jugar con su lóbulo lamiendo y succionando.- Pues esto te va a gustar aun más

El moreno bajó su cabeza hasta donde momentos antes había estado su mano y en aquella ocasión fue su boca la que se ocupó de sacar toda clase de sonidos eróticos del rubio lamiendo, chupando y besando cada centímetro de piel del otro.

- Ahhh, deja de torturarme así Haku- Jadeó Kei mientras elevaba su espalda por instinto. Aquella boca parecía quemar por allí donde pasaba y le estaba haciendo perder el control muy fácilmente.

Pero Haku no le hizo caso y siguió con sus besos. Cuando sintió que Kei no aguantaría mucho más, su boca bajó hasta la ingle del chico repartiendo cortos besos alrededor de la excitación de su amante.

- Tienes muy poco aguante Kei….- Murmuró burlón lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro le escuchara.

- Ya… ahhh, ya veras cuando te toque a ti… - Haku acercó su mano y acarició los cremosos muslos mientras su boca por fin dejaba de torturar al otro, sin embargo fue por poco tiempo.

- MMMmmm¿Qué me harás¿Esto?- Su boca apreso la punta del miembro de Kei chupándola y absorbiendo intensamente hasta que consiguió que unas gotas de semen se deslizaran por su boca.

El moreno se sacó el miembro para después lamerlo en toda su longitud mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar los testículos y los muslos del chico.

Haku besaba aquí y allá de tal forma que Kei temió que su amigo hubiese estado en lo cierto. Si seguía así probablemente explotaría muy pronto. Pero sus pensamientos se borraron cuando la boca de su amante capturo su pene y empezó a bombearlos con habilidad. Se notaba que el chico tenía experiencia.

- ¡Ahhhhh¿Quita Haku! Me voy a correr….- El moreno no le hizo caso alguno y Kei comprendió que no pensaba retirarse. Por un momento pensó en obligarle a hacerlo, el nunca había recibido el semen de nadie en la boca por que le resultaba algo asqueroso, pero pronto su cerebro no fue capaz de razonar nada. Pequeños espasmos hacían que sus músculos se tensaran y su espalda se arqueara. Kei agarro fuertemente las sabanas mientras con un último grito llegaba a un orgasmo explosivo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Susurro casi sin fuerzas el rubio.

- Quería saber como sabes- Fue lo único que dijo el otro chico mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente para quitarse los pantalones.

- Tu…- La vacilación en su voz hizo que Haku le mirase intrigado- ¿Tu lo haces con todos? Yo nunca he….

- Algunas veces. Pero normalmente no.- Al ver la expresión que cruzo por el rostro de su amigo, Haku se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Estas celoso?- Pregunto entre divertido e incrédulo

- ¿Yo¿Cómo voy a estar yo celoso? En la vida e sentido celos de nadie

- Ahhhh. – Era evidente que el moreno no creía una palabra, por lo que Kei bajo la vista algo apenado- Vamos Kei, sabes que eso no es importante. No se como puedes estar celoso de alguien…

- Pero tú te has acostado con muchos chicos y puede que alguno….

- Oye que tu te has acostado pro lo menos con los mismos que yo

- Ya pero…

Suspirando, Haku terminó de desvestirse y se recostó junto al otro chico abrazándole. El agradable aroma que desprendía le estaba embriagando los sentidos.

- No debes estar celoso de eso. Sabes que ninguno duro más de una semana y… bueno mientras estaba con ellos siempre pensaba en ti. Te he llevado en mi corazón por tanto tiempo que a veces no sabía si me acostaba con esos chicos o con tu recuerdo.

Kei sonrió complacido y de pronto su rostro se iluminó. Con una sonrisa picara se colocó sobre el otro chico a cuatro patas dejando sus caras muy cerca.

- Déjame probarte. Quiero ver como sabes Haku.- Si el moreno se sorprendió pro aquello, lo disimulo muy bien. Haku abrió los brazos dejándolos lasos a sus costados y se quedo quieto para que el rubio le hiciese lo que se le ocurriera.

- Soy todo tuyo amor.

Kei le dio un corto beso en los labios para después bajar su cabeza hasta la altura de la entrepierna del otro. Sonriendo complacido al ver lo excitado que estaba, su mano siguió el miembro empezando a masajearlo con una seguridad que solo la experiencia podía dar.

Haku empezó a gemir y arquearse mientras sus manos se enroscaban ahora en el pelo del otro chico.

- Y ahora... Probemos- Kei acercó su boca y empezó a masturbar el miembro mientras acariciaba el trasero y los muslos de Haku. El moreno no tardo en sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en clara señal de que el clímax se acercaba.

- Si no quieres… no pasa nada pro que no lo hagas- Dijo entre jadeos, pero en aquel momento el moreno ya no pudo aguantar más y terminó en la calida boca de su amado. Kei se tragó todo el semen saboreando aquel extraño sabor. No era desagradable del todo después de todo.

Kei se tumbó sobre el moreno colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas y con una mano empezó a acariciar el trasero del moreno. Pero este se tenso con el solo contacto

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó exaltado mientras con los brazos empujaba al rubio para que se quitara de encima.

- ¿Ehh? Bueno no querrás que te posea sin haberte preparado ¿No?

- Espera... Para el carro machote. Aquí tú no vas a tomar a nadie. Yo siempre he sido activo en las relaciones…

Un tenso silencio se produjo en el cuarto hasta que por fin Kei hablo

- No pienso hacer el papel pasivo en la relación. Yo siempre he sido seme.

- ¡Pero lo lógico es que fuera yo!- Intentó convencerle el otro. Pero cuando Kei elevó sus finas cejas el moreno supo que tendrían que resolver aquello de alguna manera.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno… Tu eres el más pequeño de complexión y pareces una linda muñequita. Yo soy más masculino- Aquellas palabras fueron todo un error, pero Haku no se dio cuenta hasta demasiado tarde.

- ¿Muñequita?… ¿Te parezco una muñequita?- Haku se sobresaltó pro el tono de su rubio. Parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría para matarle.

- Esto… No espera... Yo no quise decir eso

- Ahora veras quien es la linda muñequita

Haku no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el chico se levantara de la cama, y tras coger un bote transparente de la mesita se volvió a la cama. Para ser tan pequeño, Haku comprobó que su amigo tenía más fuerza de la que parecía ya que cuando le sujetó sus brazos con una sola mano sobre su cabeza, Haku no logró soltarse. Pero cuando la mano del rubio empezó a masturbarle pareció olvidar toda idea de resistencia.

Cuando Kei sintió que el otro dejaba de luchar, dejó de masajear su miembro ya excitado y se unto lubricante en sus dedos. Lentamente, ya que sabía que el otro era virgen en aquel sentido, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de su entrada. Estaba algo apretada, pero gracias al lubricante y a la excitación del chico, Kei pudo meter muy pronto dos dedos más.

- Eres… Eres un maldito. Pero ya veras tu después…- Jadeó el chico, sin embargo cuando los dedos se retiraron soltó un gemido de protesta. Se sentía tan bien….

Kei se colocó bien y elevando las caderas del otro chico empezó a introducir su miembro en la virginal entrada. Haku grito de dolor, pero cuando consiguió meterse completamente el moreno pareció algo más calmado.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó Kei sin mover ni un músculo. Estaba decidido a ir lentamente para no dañar al otro.

- Mmmm, nunca pensé que se sintieran así los demás.- Haku recibió una dura mirada de su compañero pro mencionar justo en aquel momento a los otros amantes que había tenido, pero con una sonrisa conciliadora, el moreno empujó sus caderas para hacer que Kei se moviera.

Al principio las envestidas fueron lentas, pero por mucho que Kei quiso ser dulce y tierno, Haku no le dejo. Con cada embestida el ritmo se volvía más y más salvaje acercando a cada uno a su propio éxtasis y en pocos minutos Kei pudo sentir como el moreno se derramaba sobre sus vientres. Aquello provocó que el mismo terminara dentro del moreno al instante.

- Kei… Que te quede claro que la próxima vez seré yo el seme.

- Eso ya se verá…- Susurró el rubio contra el oído del otro. Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama con sus cuerpos completamente pegados en un abrazo cariñoso.- ¿Por qué te pusiste hoy tan nervioso? Juraría que nunca te había visto sonrojado de esa forma.

- Bueno… Es que nunca había estado en una situación así.- Ante la mirada incrédula de Kei Haku exclamó- ¿No me iras a decir que para ti esto no ha sido diferente de las otras veces?

- Emm¿Diferente¿En que sentido?- Kei intentó hacerse el desentendido, pero no funciono. Claro que aquella vez había sido diferente.

- Eres malo…- El rubio se gano un codazo en las costillas- Ya enserio. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Las demás veces no me importaba para nada lo que pudieran pensar los otros. Era simplemente sexo, pero contigo no era así. Sabía que amándote como te amo las cosas iban a ser distintas y todo esto era muy importante para mi. Quiero que entiendas que eres la única persona que logrará ponerme nervioso.

Ante aquellas palabras Kei se enterneció. El conocía al moreno mejor que nadie y sabía que bajo toda aquella fachada de conquistador y pervertido se encontraba una persona que como todas las demás, necesitaba de alguien que le quisiera. Y Kei estaba decidido a ser esa persona.

Cada vez que Haku estaba cerca su corazón parecía saltar y muchas veces se había puesto nervioso con su sola presencia. Kei sabía a la perfección como se sentía Haku, pero al contrarió del moreno, el lo había sabido disimular mejor.

Aquella noche ellos dos durmieron como niños, agotados pero muy felices. Hana y Kaede se fueron a sus casas nada más escuchar el primer gemido de aquellos dos y como los jóvenes hormonales y saludables que eran, también ellos tuvieron su merecida noche de pasión.

(Pensamientos de Kaede Rukawa)

Al día siguiente, tanto Hana como yo nos levantamos temprano para ir a la escuela. Por mucho que adorase tener a mi pelirrojo junto a mi cada mañana, el hecho de que el chico me despertara con agua todos los días era algo que me sacaba de quicio. Pero Hana estaba empecinado en que era la persona que más dormía del mundo y que todas las malditas mañanas el intentaba despertarme de todas formas, y sin ningún éxito.

Cuando aquella mañana llegamos al colegió, todo pasó con normalidad, por lo menos hasta la hora del entrenamiento. Todo empezó cuando Hana y yo íbamos a entrar en el vestuario, pero ambos nos detuvimos de repente cuando escuchamos las palabras que decía Ryota.

- ¡Pero es verdad! Yo los vi juntos así que ganamos la apuesta los que votamos por Rukawa. Nos tenéis que devolver el dinero.- Decía un muy convincente Ryota a sus demás compañeros.

- Pero eso no es justo, yo ya había pensado en lo que me iba a gastar mi dinero incluso.

- Si no hubiese votado que Hanamichi se iba a quedar con Haruko hubieses ganado… Ahora quiero mi dinero

Después de aquellas palabras el vestuario se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Todos querían dar a conocer su punto de vista, y todos a la vez. Mientras tanto Hana y yo estábamos completamente mudos.

- Tengo que decirte algo… Yo creo que también aposte en aquella apuesta…- Dijo Hana con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno no del modo que crees. Lo que pasa es que les pille hablando y les di incluso mi dinero. Aposté por la X En ese momento no me paré a pensarlo, aun que me pareció extraño que todos se quedaran sorprendido cuando dije X

- ¿Sorprendidos?- Yo lo estaba intentando procesar todo. Pero mi cerebro parecía aun algo paralizado

- Pues veras. Creo que lo hicieron como una quiniela. Y supongo que tú serias 1 o 2 y Haruko también. El que yo dijera entonces X les dejaría en un dilema

De pronto una idea y sonriendo le hablé en susurros a mi novio.

- Pensemos… Si 1 por ejemplo era yo y 2 era Haruko… X sería que te quedas solo…. ¿No te gustaría ganarle el dinero a esos idiotas?

Hana sonrió pillando mi idea y sin más yo entré en el vestuario. Al principio nadie pareció notar mi presencia, pero en cuanto Mitsui me vio todos parecieron caer en cuenta de mi presencia como si fuera una reacción en cadena.

- ¿Así que una apuesta eh? Bueno… Pues teniendo en cuenta que Hanamichi y yo no somos pareja y que el dejó a Haruko… ¿Quién ganó al final- Mi voz helada pareció causarles temor. Pero de pronto la voz sorprendida de Ryota se hizo oír.

- Un momento… Vosotros dos estáis juntos. Ayer me lo dijisteis.

- Era mentira. Y bueno… ¿Quién gano? Al final Sakuragi tendrá que apañárselas solo.

Ante aquello, todos parecieron reaccionar. Miradas de complicidad inundaron el vestuario, pero nadie dijo una palabra. Cuando vi el papel que estaba sobre uno de los bancos, me acerqué a el y lo que vi allí me hizo sonreír.

- Así que ganó X...

Ahora era el turno de Hanamichi, quien tal y como habíamos planeado, entro en el vestíbulo con una dura mirada.

- Entonces creo que aquí alguien me debe dinero… ¿No?

- Espera... No os vamos a creer...- Dijo Kogure algo atemorizado pro la mirada del pelirrojo. Pero aun más miedo tuvo cuando yo me acerque a el mirándole inexpresivamente. Con mis ojos vacíos y mi antigua mascara cubriéndome.

Todos parecieron sacar su dinero al mismo tiempo. Ninguno quería pelear conmigo o con mi novio. Pero Ryota aun no estaba convencido.

- Pero yo los vi. Están mintiendo

- Mira, ya es bastante con que os pille apostando por mi vida amorosa. Así que lo menos que puedes hacer es admitir que gané. Y si no…

Rota tragó saliva. El sabía de la reputación de pandillero del chico por lo que terminó dándole el dinero. Sin embargo no pararía hasta descubrir si estábamos mintiendo…

Cuando todos salieron del vestuario Hana y yo nos quedamos solos. Con una sonrisa divertida le dije

- Al final hemos sacado un buen pellizco

- Pero… Ellos se enteraran tarde o temprano de lo nuestro.

- Bueno… Para cuando lo hagan el dinero estará más que gastado y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Queda decir que los del equipo si que lo averiguaron. Fue pocos días después cuando Kogure nos vio en el cine demostrándonos nuestro amor con un carnal beso. Pero el dinero había sido gastado y aun que hubo alguna que otra pelea, al final todo se olvido. Después de todo habían sido ellos quienes habían apostado sobre cosas que no les importaban.

Por otra parte Haruko también nos vio una vez que ambos estábamos haciendo la compra en un supermercado. La chica se acercó contenta a saludar a Hanamichi mientras yo me encontraba de espaldas a ellos y cuando les vi juntos todos mis celos saltaron.

Con arrogancia y frente a la mirada atónita de la muchacha, me acerqué hasta mi novio y dándole un señor beso le dije que le esperaría en la cola. Aquella noche dormí en el sofá y Hanamichi no me perdono hasta que al día siguiente yo le di un masaje en toda la espalda y después le prometí que el sería seme durante una semana entera.

Como buena persona que soy, hay que decir que obtuve mi recompensa, mi vida fue larga y siempre tuve a mi lado a Hanamichi como pareja. También tenía a dos buenos amigos como lo eran Kei y Haku que aun que a veces me abochornaban con propuestas como orgías, en general eran de lo mejor. Claro que aquellas propuestas siempre iban en broma ya que una vez Kei me pidió su opinión sobre como le quedaba un bonito pantalón vaquero que se había comprado y para mi mala suerte su novio entro cuando le estaba mirando el culo…

Sobra decir que aquella semana también la pase en el sofá durmiendo. 


End file.
